Pokemon: A Light in the Dark
by Bi-gaming989
Summary: When Adam discovers a groups evil plans to block out the sun and rule Hoenn, he and his team must do all they can to prevent this Armageddon!
1. Chapter 1 The Best Birthday

**Hello! Bi_gaming here! This is my first fanfic, so pls don't flame. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Plus, I've got no idea where to go after chapter 2, so Support &amp; ideas would be great! Oh, and FYI, I'm going to be including the names from some of my favorite fictional books, such as the alchemist, the Septimus heap collection, etc. Just going to say this now, the story is based in Hoenn. This is the intro, just so you'll know who's who.**

"Mom, I'm home!" Adam yelled as he walked in through the kitchen door.

"There's the birthday boy," Adam's mom said as she walked into the kitchen. "Do you know what today is?" "Today's my tenth birthday!" Yelled Adam, "Does that mean we can go and register me as a trainer?" "That's right," Said Amy,** [the Mom] **patting her son's shoulder. "Would you like to go now? We'd be back before the guests arrive." "YES!" Adam practically screamed. "I mean, yes please." He added, noticing the stern look his mother gave him. "Then let's get going." Amy said while putting on her hoes.

The walk to the outpost was quick, and when they got there Adam was literally jumping with excitement. "Calm down Adam." Amy said while opening the door. The ranger's outpost was very plain, decorated with only with a couch and a coffee table stacked with old magazines.

"Welcome to the Verdanturf town ranger station, how may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked "Adam Scott," Adam said while holding out his hand, "Penny" the attendant said while shaking his hand. "I came to register as a trainer."

"Sure," said Penny, "Just stand over here so I can take your picture." She said while leading Adam to the camera. "I'll need your birthdate, uh-huh, ok now your address, ok now all you need to do is sign here," Penny handed him a digital writer, which he wrote his name on. "Okay, now we wait while the info is processing… And done." She finished as she handed him the piece of plastic that was his trainer ID. "Thanks!" Adam yelled at Penny as he left the station with his mom.

"I can't believe it, I'm a trainer now!" "Yes, but you don't have any Pokémon." His mom said calmly. "So?" Adam asked, "Uncle Steve said he was going to get me some Pokémon eggs." "That's IF he comes" Said Amy as they walked up to the house. "Yeah, Yeah, I know." Adam sighed. His uncle has been known to take extremely long journeys, which often brought him to faraway regions such as Sinnoh or Kalos.

Later that day, the guests arrived. First came in Aunt Angie and Adam's cousins; Josh and Sophie. Next came Adam's father, saying, "I got here as soon as I could." Adam's uncle Steve got there halfway through the gift-opening, during which Adam had received some clothes, a movie, and a poke-wallet.

"Sorry I'm late, had to stop by the daycare and pick up these." He said as he showed them two magnificently colored eggs. One was a slight pink, with green patches. The other was pure white, with navy blue patches. "Here ya go, Adam." He said as he handed the eggs to Adam. "I think I can hear noises coming from one of them, what should I do?" he rushed. "Bring them up to your room, Adam; too many people around it could scare it." "Okay" Adam said as he rushed the eggs off to his room. He set them down in the space against the two beds. **[I'll explain later] **When he closed the door, he saw the pink one shake. He saw it shake a second time as he walked towards it. Then, a chip fell off the egg, then another, and another! Soon, almost all of the egg was gone. There was only an egg-wall between Adam &amp; the Pokémon. _'Who's there?' _the voice sounded in Adam's head. "I'm Adam, and you can come out, I'm not going to hurt you." When the Ralts poked its head out from behind the shell, Adam gasped. What he saw in front of him was a normal-looking Ralts, but instead of willow-green hair and a red spike, it had sky blue hair and an orange spike. _'What's wrong?' _the Ralts asked. "Nothing, in fact, it's a good thing, one sec." Adam replied, as he went to grab his Pokédex. "Let me scan you with this, it won't hurt, it'll just tell me information." He scanned the Ralts with the machine and it told him that it was a female, shiny Ralts. "Sorry, it's just that I've never seen a shiny Pokémon before." The sound of a hungry stomach shook him out of his trance, and he realized that this Ralts would need something to eat. "Umm, do want something to eat?" he asked _'that would be nice.' _"Why don't you come down to meet my family? We could get you something to eat while we're down there." '_Sure, why not.'_ They went down the stairs together, so that he could help Ralts if she needed help. "Hey everyone, this is Ralts." He then went on to introduce all his relatives to the new Pokémon. "Gosh, never thought that you'd be shiny, Adam, take good care of her." Steve remarked seriously. "Oh, yeah! Mom, Ralts needs food, do we have any?" Adam said once he remembered what he came down for in the first place. "Sure." Amy said, as she ducked into the kitchen to get some food. After they ate, Amy looked at the clock and said, Adam, it's getting near bedtime. "Okay, ma :( "He said as he got up. "Oh, wait!" uncle Steve yelled as he remembered something. "These are for the Pokémon." He said as he handed Adam 2 luxury balls. "Be sure to catch your Pokémon, before someone else does." With that remark, Adam caught Ralts and immediately let her out. "Oh, and this is for you" Steve handed him a leather glove embedded with a Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire "With that out of the way," Amy spoke up, "Off to bed with you two." "Okay mom, let's go Alice."

**POV; downstairs.**

"I wanted to give you this," Steve was telling Amy once Adam was out of earshot. "It's an item that'll make his two Pokémon even more powerful. I'm giving it to you because I don't think Adam is ready for it yet. You're his mom, so I guess that you'll know when the time is right. When it is, I want you to give those to him. Tell him there for his Pokémon."

**POV; upstairs.**

"You can sleep in my brother's old bed." Adam told Ralts as he entered the room. _'Wont your brother want it?' _Alice asked. "Septimus doesn't live here anymore. He moved away a while ago. I was thinking of a name for you, and I think 'Alice' is good. How about you?" _'Sure'_ Alice replied. "Anyway, goodnight, Alice." Adam yawned '_good night Adam'_ Alice yawned, and they both fell asleep, not knowing the next day's wonders.

**And there it is! This my first fanfic, so please, do comment, what could I have done better? What would you like to see? I already know what's in the other egg, and you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out! Bi_gaming out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Shadow Egg

**Hello, Bi_gaming here and,**

**Omg, i never thought that that little story would be so good. :D**

**A few things:**

**1\. To those of you who said more dialogue spaces, YOUR WISH IS GRANTED.**

**2\. When I put a word in all caps, I'm putting MASSIVE**

**Emphasis on it.**

**3\. Since I don't have a computer at home, no new stuff on weekends. (I'm **

**Literary pulling an all-nighter on my 2Ds just to get this typed.**

**4\. I plan on adding a 6-year time skip to add more creative availability **

**(Girlfriend more pokes, etc.) And because of that, I am offering to add your OC's Tell me about them in the replies, and i might add them **

**In.**

**5\. Whenever you see long _ lines, I'm trying to separate stuff.**

**6\. I need ideas. I have a main story, but I need ideas to help keep it going.**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

Adam was in a battle. Alice was facing off against a Kangaskhan

"You're too late." His opponent said, pointing up, Adam looked up, and to his horror, the volcano exploded, sending flaming debris and ash into the sky. Calling back his Pokémon, he started running for his life. When he looked back, he saw a Boulder flying at him.

"WHAT THE FU-"BOOM. He was cut off as the rock made impact.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Adam SCREAMED as he awoke from his nightmare.

_'Adam, are you okay?'_ Alice said while rushing to his aid.

"I'm fine, Alice. I just had a nightmare." He replied soothingly, but he wasn't sure. The dream had felt so real. He could have sworn that he could feel the boulder's heat.

_'Are you sure?'_ Alice persisted, while knowing that her trainer was in great distress.

"Trust me. I'm fine." He replied, but he was unsure. It had felt so LIFELIKE.

"Adam, are you okay? I heard you scream. "Amy asked worriedly as she came through the door.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just had a nightmare." He said in a way that helped to calm her down.

"Okay," Amy said, and once calm, she asked: "since were all up, who wants breakfast?"

"Could I get some Combeeo's **[A/N Hexagonal cheerios]** please, mom?" Adam asked hungrily.

_'Some Pokéfood would be nice, Amy. Thank you.'_ Alice said in their heads.

"Oh, just call me Mom, Alice. We're practically family anyway. So

Combeeo's &amp; Pokéfood." She recapped "Ok. I'll be right back." She finished as she left the room. After the door closed, they heard the egg move &amp; bump into Adam's dresser.

"Finally, it's hatching" he said excitedly as he moved toward the egg. It had been a week since his birthday, and they were wondering when it would hatch.

_'Give it some space; it might be shy, like me.'_ Alice said.

While Adam was backing off, a piece fell off of the egg. Then a whole side broke off. What came out of the hole was an Absol, but this Absol was different;

This Absol had Steel-grey fur, with Brick red outgrowths **[A/N the Scythe thing]** and Beautiful emerald-green eyes. When this newborn Absol saw Adam, it immediately started walking towards him, as if it had known him before.

"Wow," he said while petting it in a way you **[YES, YOU READER]** would pet a cat. He reached for his Pokédex and scanned it.

"Absol: the disaster Pokémon" the computer announced. "This Pokémon has been known to appear in front of humans to warn them of coming disasters. This is a female Absol." The computer went on:

"This particular Poké is a shadow Pokémon. Due to its' shadow-infused body, this Pokémon gains the dark type, as well as a 2x damage boost, and 3x damage from shadow-class moves such as shadow claw."

Adam just whistled with impression.

"Here's your foo-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Amy had almost dropped the plates when she saw the strangely-colored Pokémon.

"He mom, the other egg hatched!" Adam told her, excitement clearly appearing in his voice. "The Dex says that she's a shadow

Absol!"

"Well, it's a good thing I bought an extra food bowl. I'll go down stairs and get some food for her. Anyway; Adam, Alice here's your food.

**There you go! ****I know that it's short, but it took me**** A LOT of time to type out because since I don't have a CPU, I used my tiny 2Ds to type this to AOL drafts to copy/paste to M.C. Word, and it kept getting erased. Anyways, if you want your Oc's in, let me know! If I think they'll fit, I'll add them.**

**Bi_gaming signing off, Good night everybody!**


	3. Friends old and new

**Hello everyone! Bi_gaming here! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

**Between Halloween, a bro's birthday, and Cod: Advanced Warfare, I haven't had much time. Anyways, sorry last chapter was short: i just wanted to introduce Storm. (The Absol)**

**Good news: I added A LOT more details. Also, BIG THANKS to Arctic**

**Fox72, the guy who's not only helped me with this story, but his story**

**["Pokémon: Shadowed Destiny" which I seriously recommend] is what got me to actually publish that first chapter. {If you guys want me to post the original rough draft, let me know. ;) }**

**Back to the story: Adam is 13 in this chapter. I'll let you get to the story. Bi_gaming signing off.**

"Somebody, PLEASE HELP! Adam yelled as he struggled to push the fallen tree off of his mother.

"Adam, you've got to go get help." His mother told him, struggling under the fallen oak tree's weight.

"Wait a sec," Adam said, getting an idea. "Alice, Storm, I need your help." He said, calling them out.

When the light faded, an Absol and a Kirlia were standing in front of him. Noticing the situation, they looked to Adam for orders.

"Storm, use strength on the log, try to move it." He told the Absol. Understanding its orders, it started trying to move the log, without much success.

"Alice, can you use telekinesis; try to lift it off?" Adam asked, panic starting to creep into his voice.

_'No luck'_ The Kirlia replied, _'the thing's too heavy.'_

"Okay, you two stay here while I go get help." Adam said to his Poké's, making sure they got the message before rushing off to look for help.

**POV SWITCH**: A dim forest clearing.

Further into the forest, a Riolu was gathering berries. But this wasn't your average Riolu; it had black fur where it should be blue, and red fur where it would be black. however, the fur could be considered dull compared to the eyes. The eyes on this particular Riolu were a shade of red so perfect, they shined like the worlds most flawless ruby.

A few minutes later, it thought it heard heard something fall. it thought to itself: '_Probably just a twig.'_

A few minutes later, it heard a rushing sound, and a boy, seeming to be in his early teens, rushed by. Seeing the Riolu, he stopped on a dime.

"Hey," He yelled, but the Riolu got ready to run after it noticed the balls on his belt.

"Please, you've got to help! My mom's stuck under a tree!" The boy yelled. Noticing the request for help, it nodded at him. Getting the message, he motioned for it to follow him. "This way, _Please._" He said, guiding the Riolu to the spot where his mother lay, hurt.

Upon seeing the situation, it ran to the log that was pinning down the boy's mother. Using seismic toss, it pulled the log up with enough force for it to do a complete 180 flip. [Illustration; _\|/_]

"Thanks for the help." The boy thanked her. "My name's Adam, and this is Alice and Storm." He said, pointing out his other two Pokémon.

**POV SWITCH: Adam**.

'_Hello, my name is Shade,'_ it said in their heads, _'Is your mom going to be okay?'_

"I'll be fine." Amy said as she got up, though she was limping on one leg. "Lots of bruises, by my guess, but I'm mostly ok- umm, Adam?" She ended, noticing Shade.

"Yeah, mom?" he asked. "Oh, wow" he sighed when he noticed how shade looked.

'_Please don't make fun of me.' _Shade said. _'I know I'm different, but that's no reason to be mean.'_

"I wasn't going to make fun of you." Adam said, noticing the edge in her voice. Just then, a metaphorical light bulb went off in his head. "One sec." Adam said, pulling out his Pokédex. After scanning the Riolu, (which was apparently female,) he had his answer.

"The reason you look different is because you're a shadow Pokémon." Adam said in a way that he hoped would make her realize that she was different in a GOOD way.

'_I'm sorry, but what does that mean?'_ Shade asked, obviously confused.

"Basically, your attack damage doubles, while shadow-class moves triple in damage and the dark type is added to your type pool." Adam explained, drawing in a deep breath after finishing.

'_Huh, that's good to know.' _Shade said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Adam asked, not wanting her to leave.

'_I'm gonna go find my parents.'_ Shade answered remorsefully. _Some group took them, and I'm gonna go rescue them.'_

"Wait, Shade, I have an idea." Adam yelled, running to catch up with her. "How about you come with me? I promise to help you find your parents."

'_Really?' _Shade said, stopping. _'You'd do that for me?'_

"Of course," Adam said, trying to convince her to stay. "You helped to save my mom, your family seems to be in trouble, and I don't want to leave you to be made fun of." He finished sincerely, noticing how quickly she had started to protect herself.

'_Oh, thank you!'_ Shade said, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes as she ran up and hugged Adam.

After the hug was over, Adam spoke up. "There's something we have to do first." He said, pulling out a luxury ball, which Shade looked at nervously.

"It's only to make sure that no one can take you from me." Adam explained quickly, noticing the look on her face. "You can be out whenever you want to. It's just a precaution."

'_Okay, fine.' _Shade sighed, allowing herself to be caught.

**[A/N; I would have left it here, but I'll punish myself a little longer for your enjoyment. ;)]**

"Hey, Adam, can I get some help here?" Amy asked; pain clear in her voice.

"Coming, mom." Adam said; noticing her tone and rushing to her aid. And with his mom holding him for support, they made their way to the Verdanturf Pokémon center.

**POV SWITCH: A girl in front of her house.**

Luna was sitting on her front porch, taking a break from unpacking. Her family had just gotten back from an around-the-world vacation, during which they had visited the mountainy cliffs of Sinnoh, the secretive forests of Unova, and even the standing stones of the Kalos region.

But all this travel had made her homesick, and she was glad to be back home. This is when she noticed a boy holding his mother, guiding her to the Pc.

"Oh, my," she said, recognizing the boy. "Is that Adam? Hey Adam!" she yelled at the boy, who in turn recognized her, and waved back.

"Mom, Adam's mom's hurt, I'm gonna go help!" she yelled into the house to make sure her parents wouldn't worry, and she rushed off to help Adam.

"Adam, what happened?" she asked the second she got within talking distance.

"Tree fell on mom, Luna." He answered, clearly under stress from supporting his mom. "If you don't mind, could I get some help here?" he asked, hoping his friend would help.

"Sure, I'll help." She replied, and with that, they carried Adam's mom to the Pokémon center.

"What happened?" the nurse asked as they brought in Adam's mom.

"Tree fell on her." Adam answered, letting the nurse carry his mom further into the hospital.

"So, how was your vacation?" Adam asked, wanting to know what his best friend had been up to for the past 3 years.

"Oh, it was great!" Luna replied enthusiastically. "We went to the Sinnoh region for mountain climbing, after which we went to the Unova region, where the forest paths were unbelievably intricate, and lastly we went to the Kalos region, where they have amazing standing-stone structures." She finished, drawing in a breath.

"Sounds interesting." Adam replied meekly. "All that I've been doing is training and helping out around town."

"Oh, yeah, how are your Pokémon?" Luna asked, forgetting about them.

"They're doing good." Adam said. He was going to continue, but he got cut off by the nurse bringing out his mother.

"She has a broken leg," The nurse summarized. "But not much else besides some bruises." She continued, letting Adam support his mom. "Just keep her off her feet for a few weeks, and she'll be fine." The nurse finished, before handing them her discharge papers and disappearing further into the hospital.

"We can finish catching up tomorrow, Luna." Adam started. "Right now I gotta get mom home."

"okay." Luna agreed, disappointment edging into her voice. "Well, see you tomorrow." She said, hoping that her oldest friend would not forget what he said.

**That's it for this chapter! Sorry for the minor cliffhanger, but I didn't know where to go for the next chapter, and it'll help with the start. Saying this now; by "Oldest friend" I meant that she has been friends with him longer than anyone else. Also; I need ideas for Adam's team! I only have 3/6 Pokémon and I want help deciding on the others! [Hoenn natives please, but I might add in a few from other regions.] Again, thanks for the support, because it really helps! Bi_gaming signing off, Good night everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4: The hidden stone

**Hello everyone! Bi_gaming here! Sorry it's been a while since I last posted. Between video games, family, school, and a number of other things, I haven't had much time to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little bit I typed up in my free time!**

They next day, Adam was walking up to Luna's house. He knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, Luna opened it.

"You ready to go?" Adam asked her, still glad that his best friend was back.

"Give me a sec, Adam." Luna replied. "I gotta put on my shoes."

"ok." Adam said patiently, while he waited for his friend to get ready.

"Okay, I'm ready to go now." Luna said a few seconds later. "Mom! I'm heading to the park with Adam!" she yelled into the house.

After some walking, they were at the park, talking about what their lives had been like for the past 3 years.

"Last time I saw you, it was about a week after your birthday, right?" Luna asked, trying to bridge gaps in her memory.

"Nope," Adam replied. "The last time you saw me was yesterday." He said jokingly, earning a laugh from Luna. "Seriously though, yeah, I think it was about then."

"Speaking of your birthday, how are your Pokémon?" Luna said, anxious to see how Adam had been raising his friends.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about them." He replied Nervously. "Come on out, guys." And with that he let his team out.

What emerged when the light faded was a shiny Kirlia, a shadow Absol, a shadow Riolu, A Shroomish, A Whismur, and a shiny Beldum.

"Wow," Luna said, amazed at the colors. "Nice team."

"Thanks," Adam said. "This is Alice, Storm, Shade, Spore, Banshee, and Quicksilver." He said while gesturing towards the Kirlia, Absol, Riolu, Shroomish, Whismur, and the Beldum. **[A/N In that order!]**

"Cool," Luna said. "Wanna see my team?" she asked, eager to show off her team.

"Sure, why not?" Adam said. And with that, Luna tossed out her team for Adam to see.

After the light faded, Luna started to introduce her team to Adam. "This is Woody" she said pointing to her Treecko, who nodded at them and began climbing trees.

"That's Vapor and Flare." She said while pointing at a Vaporeon and a Vulpix, who were playing a game that seemed to be like tag.

"This is Fang" she said, pointing out her Zubat, which had taken residence hanging from a tree.

"That is Terra" she said pointing out a Doublade who was looking at the stranger pokemon with Suspicion. "Calm down, Terra," She said after noticing the way the Doublade was looking at them. "Those are my friends pokemon." Hearing this, it calmed down and went to introduce itself.

"And finally, this is Noah." She said as she pointed the last of her team; a Gallade who seemed to be standing guard over luna. "Calm down, Noah" She said soothingly. "We are among friends." But this did little to alter the Gallade's stance.

"Hey, be careful over there!" She yelled when she noticed that Flare had gotten the Beldum, Whismur, and Shroomish into the game of tag.

"I see you also found a ralts." Adam said, trying to change the subject. "But how did you evolve him so quickly?"

"I found a dawn stone and gave it to him." Luna replied. "We were in Sinnoh when I found it in a cave. when I saw what it was, I asked him if he would like to evolve, which led to him becoming a Gallade."

"Oh, okay." Adam said, continuing, "Speaking of stones, look what I got for my 10th birthday. I wasn't able to show you before you left." He ended while bringing out his jeweled leather glove.

"Wow," Luna said, admiring the jems imbued into the cloth. But something caught her eye. "Hey, can I see this for a second?"

"Sure." Adam said, handing her the glove. After a few seconds of examination, she spoke up.

"Where did you get this again?" She asked, cleary focussed on the center jewel, which seemed like a piece of quartz compared to the other gems.

"My uncle gave it to me for my birthday." He answered, wondering what all the fus was about.

"I can't believe it," Luna started, Praise clear upon her face. "Adam, this isn't an ordinary rock in the center, It's a mega stone."

"What does that mean?" Adam asked. He had heard of people who could make their pokemon evolve past their current limits, but he had never thought it to be true.

"Legend has it that if a person and their pokemon trust each other enough, and if they both have their special stones, The trainer can Mega evolve their pokemon, making them stronger, faster, And tougher." Luna explained.

"But these stones are EXTREMELY rare, And i mean, 10x as rare as shiny pokemon." She continued.

"The fact that your uncle gave you this has to mean something." She wondered. "Do you think that your uncle gave you this on purpose?" She asked. "If he gave you this, there might be Mega stones for your pokemon around too."

Getting an dea, she said, "Hey, wanna go see if your mom might have them?"

"Sure." Adam said, calling back his team. After Luna had done the same, they started walking towards Aam's house, trying to figure out how to put their question into words.

**That's it for now! Sorry it was short, but I wanted to post something to keep you guys interested. ANNOUNCEMENTS; I plan on uploading At a BASE MINIMUM of once a month. I might post more than once a month, but thats the line I'm holding myself to. Also, please leave a comment telling me what you think! It really helps with the story! Also, Hapy thanksgiving to my fellow Americans! I believe hat's it for now. This is Bi_gaming signing off. Good night Everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5: Questions abswered and raised

**Welcome back to my story! I know. Its been months after I've said ****"one a month" but really, the only excuse i can think of that will have any meaning is: I've had no idea how to type this section. But now i do. Also, be wary, for there will be MANY references in this chapter. And if u catch them all, and send me a message containing all them, i might put your OC in the story! That's all for now. Bi_gaming signing off.**

"I'll wait outside" Luna said as they approached Adams house.

"Ok, sure." he said in return. "I'll go in and ask about the stone." he finished as he entered the house.

"Hey, mom!" he shouted when he got inside.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she shouted back.

"Hey mom, you know how some Pokemon can mega evolve if they and their trainers have mega stones?" he said as he entered the kitchen.

"Key stones" his mother replied. "the ones carried by trainers are called key stones." and yes. I've heard the stories. But why are you bringing this up now? She finished, taking boxes of assorted foods out of the cupboard for dinner.

"Well, you know this glove? He one uncle Steve gave me for my tenth birthday?" he asked. "Apparently its a key stone." _It was at this moment that Amy realized that it was time._

"I'm gonna stop you there, Adam" She interrupted. "Yes, I know that that glove has a key stone embedded in it. And before I tell you any more" She said while glancing through the widow. "invite Luna in. I want her to hear this too." she said, and went back to preparing dinner while Adam let Luna in.

"Hello, Amy." Luna said as she entered the room. "Hows the leg holding up?"

"Oh, it's doing fine." She replied. **[A/N I was going to put an arrow to the knee joke, but couldn't figure out how to put it to words.] **I believe you know why i asked you in?"

"Yes." Luna replied, wondering where this conversation was going to go. "Something about the keystone in Adam's glove."

"Correct" Amy confirmed. "But that's not the whole story." she said, taking in a deep breath.

"That Keystone is unlike any others, Adam. While others are chunks of meteorite, this is a chunk of purified rock." She started "Now I know your thinking 'it's just a rock,what makes it so special?' well, i will tell you. That stone is a chunk of something called livingrock, which is made when you put stones around a daisy so pure, it radiates magyk, it transforms the tinniest of pebbles into this magical stone. But there are few of these 'Pure daisies ' left in the world, as the knowledge to create them was lost." She led on.

"This particular stone was, in fact, originally a chunk of meteor. But an inert piece. With no magic in it. When your ancestors brought this stone to their pure daisy, they noticed something great. The fusion of the wonders of the earth and the mysteries of space. What was left of the stone when it finished transforming is imbued in your glove."She continued, absentmindedly taking mac and cheese out of a box, despite Adam's subtle groan.

"I must warn you, Adam. That stone is much more powerful than any other key stone. Normally, you'd only be able to mega evolve 1 Pokemon at a time. This stone lets you evolve," she said as she poured the macaroni in a pot of water and put it on the stove top heater.

"Three" She finished, turning to face them. Though she was not done, she knew they had questions. "any questions?"

"Wait, your telling me that this glove'll let me mega evolve 3 Pokemon?!" He asked, astounded.

" bring out Alice and Storm. I have mega stones for them, which I hid them from you." she said, pressing a secret button in the cupboard, sliding back a secret panel in the wall. Which revealed two things. A collar and a necklace.

"_What is the meaning of this?" _Storm said telepathically as she exited the ball, obviously angry about something. _"I was sleeping!" _

"_Yes, Adam, what's happening?"_ She asked when the light disappeared, for she saw the hole in the wall, but since she was only a Kirlia, she was not yet tall enough to see inside.

"These, Are Mega stones," Amy said as she put the collar on the Absol, which shined a brilliant white, before fading back to it's original color. "and there to help you in your troubles." She finished as she put the necklace on the Kirlia which was a little big for it, seeming as the necklace was fit for a Gardevoir. Just then, the food had finished cooking and the oven's alarm went off.

"Oh! Dinner's ready." Amy said, rushing to get the food off the oven. "Luna, I still have much to explain, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure, Amy." She replied, excited to see what else there was to learn. "What's on the menu?"

"Oh, you make it sound so fancy," Amy cheered, "Just an old specialty, hot dogs and mac and cheese."

"Sounds good. I'll go ask my parents if its ok." She said as she left the house. Two minutes later she was back. "They said it was ok."

"Great," Amy replied, putting out poke-food in bowls for the teen's teams. "Pokemon that are humanoid, such as Gardevoir and Kirlia can eat in here. But all others have to eat in separate room. Don't want it getting too crowded in here."

"Ok. Sure." Amy said as she and Adam released their teams to allow them to eat. Adam brought the Assorted Pokemon, aside from the Gallade to the other room."Pokemon can have people food every once and a while. Just not everyday." Amy said. "can your Gallade use Silverware?" She asked,pouring out more food.

"_Yes, I can." _The gallade talked in their heads. _"And my name's Noah."_

"Ok lets see, Me, Alice, Adam, Luna, Noah, and Shade will be eating, ok.." she said as she rationed out the food."

"What about Adams dad? Won't he be eating here?" Luna asked, concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about him" She replied calmly. He got stuck with the night shift he'll be back later." she said, pouring some food in a Tupperware bowl and putting the lid on it. **[A/N i had to go to sleep here so I'm starting again after school, so sorry if its paced differently.] **

"Do you want the hot dog cut up and in the mac and cheese? Or on the side?" Amy asked Luna.

"Inside it, please." Amy replied, then whispered to Adam, "Do you have this often?"

"Every once in a while" Adam replied in the same hushed voice. "Mom believes that a varied diet is good for the body,"**[A/N I can't remember which part, just go with it.]**

When everyone was done eating, and the Pokemon were returned to their balls, Amy brought them to the living room to tell the rest of the story.

"Where to begin..." She mumbled to herself while Adam and Luna sat on the couch.

"First, I must ask," she said mysteriously, "do you believe in magic?"

"After all you've told us, it's not hard to believe." Adam said, who then turned to Luna, who gave a nod in return to show that she felt the same way.

"I know you doubt me. But after this, there wont be a spec of doubt left." Amy began. "But first, there are 2 words you should know. These words are Vis, which is a form of magic in in the air. Aspects are the shapes of this Vis. There are many aspects, and everything is made up of one or another. Primal aspects are the basis of everything. Aer, Ignis, Aqua, Terra, Ordo, and Perditio. You will notice that most of these have Latin names. That is because it is believed that the Latin people were the first to discover and make use of these aspects. There are also compound aspects. This is when one aspect combines with another to create a new one. For instance, Ignis and Aer create lux, which is light. Everything you'll come across is made up of one or more aspects." she went on, stopping for a breath.

"Lets start talking about this stone." she said, pointing to Adams glove. "You already know that this is a Piece of livingrock, but that's not all. The daisy simply awoke the potential for this to become a keystone. But it was not enough. The ancients saw that this was no ordinary livingrock, and demanded that this stone be brought to them. After their look at it, they charged their Thaumaturge -That is what they called the people who manipulated and studied Vis- with unlocking its potential. After many failed attempts, they found the correct solution. By infusing this stone with items of the primal aspects, they awakened it. It was then the keystone that is now in your glove." She finished.

Adam just whistled. "It's that ancient?" he asked, astounded.. "But why tell me this now?"

"For that answer, we must look to the past, present, and the future." she replied, taking a breath. "When the ancients saw what this stone could do, they had their thaumaturge put a spell on it. To ward it's power, so that only with both pieces, the stone and the key, could the rock's power be unlocked."

"Now, it is time to turn our heads to the present." She began. The fact that this stone came to be in your possession is no coincidence. The stones always had a guardian. Your uncle Steve was the last one, and now its up to you." she said grimly, giving him what seemed like a silver ring with a flame where the gem should be.

"Whoa!" Adam said as he received the ring, for he expected searing heat, but this flame was warm, not hot enough to burn.

"This is the key. It is called the ring of Nitor, Protect them with your life. For this stone and ring cannot fall into the hands of the enemy." She ended, leaving more questions raised than answered.

"First off, what enemy?" Adam said, there had been no trouble in the Hoenn region for years.

"You know what enemy I'm talking about, Adam." Amy replied simply, staring out the window towards the volcano in the distance. "Remember your nightmares. The one that occurs every year, a weak from your birthday."

_In Adam's head, images flash by. A Pokemon battle, A volcano exploding, and running for his life._ "How did you know?" Adam asked.

"Simple," Adam's mother replied. "Every year a weak from your birthday you wake up screaming, its not hard to determine that these nightmares might be related. Now, what do these dreams show you?" she asked, listening intently.

"The dreams show me fighting a trainer." Adam began. "But then the volcano explodes, and I run. That is all I've seen before I wake up."

"then the situation is worse then I thought." Amy said. That is their plan. I don't know the extent they are trying to reach, but you must stop them. Our dreams do not lie. What appears is inevitable. But, with enough effort it can be avoided. It was our ancestors that first warned the draconian family of an impending meteor, which came true not months later. And thanks to our ancestor's forewarning, the disaster was able to be diverted.

"Wait, our ancestors helped predict and stop disasters?" Adam asked, Wondering what else his mother had kept from him.

"Yes, and they weren't the only ones with this ability. But those families lost the gift over the generations." Amy said simply. "You might be wondering why Luna had to hear all this, and I will tell you." She said, turning her head to face Luna. "The path of the stone carrier is a dangerous one. And I would not expect Adam to want to take it alone. What do you say, will you join him in this adventure?"

"I'd be honored, Amy" Luna said, turning to Adam, "As long as it's ok with him, of course,"

"You kidding?" Adam said excitedly, "I haven't seen you in three years. You think I'm going to let you slip away from me again?"

"I guess not," Luna said, blushing a little, "But what adventure are you talking about?" she asked.

"I don't know." Amy said lamely. "but I suggest taking the gym circuit, as this group's bound to appear sometime, might as well put that time towards training your Pokemon. You can take the cave to Rustboro city, which has the first gym. Then I suggest asking Mr. Briney, the old man that lives by the sea with his wingull, peeko. To take you toDewford town, where you can fight the second gym, brawly. And from there to Slateport to new Mauville." she continued.

"I think it will be easier with a map." Luna suggested, already having trouble remembering all the stops.

"Sure. I'll get a map for you two in the morning." Amy concluded. "but now," she said, looking st the clock. "It is time for Adam to get some sleep."

"okay, well thank you for the dinner, and should i wait for Adam to pick me up? Or should I come here for when we set off?" Luna asked.

"I'll come get you after lunch." Adam said, leaving the room, heading up the stairs. "Good night!" he shouted from the top.

"Night Adam!" His mother shouted back as she led Luna out of the house. "God night Luna, and good luck convincing your parents to this."

"That will be easy," Luna said as she grabbed her sweater and left. "I'll just tell them that I missed Hoenn and ask if i can take the gym circuit. They know that I'm a good trainer. Good night!" She finished as she left the house.

**Well there you go! Not as many references as i expected to put in, so its not a guaranteed entry, but ill give your OC some thought. Or maybe your team will face off against Adam's and Luna's! Either way, welcome back and I'm sorry i haven't posted anything in a while. Please, if u liked it, Please rate and review, and maybe even hit that follow button down there. Anyways, this is Bi_Gaming signing off. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	6. Chapter 6 Adventure is Out There!

**Hello! Bi_gaming here! To those reading my story for the first time, Welcome! And please, if u like the story, hit that favorite / follow button! It****'ll show support and help show that this is a good story! Also, you'll be notified when new chapters come out! Also, to people returning back to my story, Welcome back! I plan on starting their adventure on this chapter, so it should be good. Also, it has been a really long time between the last chapter, and the one before it. So i literally have to keep open so I can remember Adam's and Luna's teams! That's all for now. Bi_gaming signing off.**

The next day, around 12:30 Pm, Adam was preparing to go on his journey. He was about to leave the house when his mother shouted "Wait!"

"I packed a backpack for your trip, and left some space for things you'll acquire on your trip." She said, calming down now that she had paused her son from leaving. "I've packed about five berries for each status condition, plus about fifteen Oran berries. In there is also some Tm's I've managed to find around the house." She said, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

"I know you have Pokenav, so I didn't pack a map, but I added a list of the order of gyms trainers often go to. Also, I packed some pokeballs, great balls, and some Luxury balls." She said, finishing up.

"Oh, wait!" she said as she remembered something. "Can you bring Shade out please?"

"Sure," Adam said as he released Shade, who immediately turned to him. "Mom wants to talk with you." He said while gesturing towards his mom.

"Hello, Shade. I know that you will have some trouble growing to fully trust us, but I also know that you trust us enough to stick around. And that is why," She said as she brought a bright green bracelet with something bright pink embedded in it.

"This is called a Greater Band of Aura." Amy said as she put it on the Riolus' wrist. "It is yet another ancient relic, but i think you should have it. For two reasons. One, because these bands were know to amplify Auric abilities. The second reason is because if you leave us, I Don't want you to forget about us. To forget that there are still good people out there."

"Thank you Amy, it's beautiful." The Riolu said in her head before giving Amy a big hug.

Adam chuckled to himself. "Really?" He asked. He had been going through the backpack when he found a Tm for protect. "You know how i feel about the move protect."

"Yes I do, honey," His mom replied calmly putting it back in the bag. "but I suggest teaching it to your Pokemon anyway. I've seen a few caterpie use protect to shield themselves from falling boulders that would have killed them otherwise."

"Fair enough, I'll hold on to it." Adam shrugged. "Anyway, is that all?"

"Yes, honey." Amy said before giving Adam a hug, which he returned. "Please be careful, but don't forget to have fun." She said, breaking apart the hug and ruffling his hair, which he didn't care enough about to style.

"Okay mom." Adam said, laughing. "Love you." he said as he stepped out the door. "Good bye!"

"Love you too." Amy shouted back. "Good bye!" She yelled before closing the door. What would his father think about this?" **[A/N i don't plan on adding the conversation this chapter, but let me know if you want to read it in the next!]**

After saying goodbye, Adam started walking towards Luna's house. "Hey, don't forget me!" Shade yelled as she caught up to him.

"Sorry, forgot you were out." Adam apologized. "Can you go in the others balls and ask who wants to walk with us? That is, if you want to walk."

"Sure" Shade said before returning to her ball. A minute later she reemerged from her ball. "Alice and Storm would also like to walk. And me too." She added.

" Ok, sure." he said as he released Alice and Storm. "You guys ready for adventure?" he asked them.

"Of course" was Shade's reply.

"Whenever you are." Alice chimed in.

"Lets go already!" Storm said excitedly, pacing back and forth.

"One thing first. We gotta get Luna." Adam said, leading them to her house. He walked up to the front door and knocked. About 10 seconds later a voice was at the door.

"Who is it?" He could hear Luna say from behind the door.

"It's the pizza man!" He yelled back, laughing. "I'm kidding, it's me, Adam." he said. As she opened the door.

"Hey Luna." He greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Gimme a min. I was packing a bag and I am almost done." she said "Just sit on the deck. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Adam said as she closed the door. He then went and sat own on the deck's knee-high railing.

A minute or so later, Luna Opened the door and stepped out of the house. "Okay, I got supplies, food, and other things for the trips between towns." She said, explaining the contents of her bag.

"Nice. Mom Packed some battle stuff for me. Mostly Berries and Tm's. I'll let u have a look at them later." He said, "Now come on. Those gyms wont beat themselves." He said as he led her off the deck, towards the cave which led to Dewford.

"Oh, I see your letting your Pokemon walk with us. I'll let some out as well." She said after she saw Alice, Storm, and Shade out of their balls. She then released Vapor, Flare, and Noah. Vapor and flare immediately started chasing each other.

"You two be careful!" Luna shouted at them. "You can play tag, but stay near us!" After this the two Pokemon continued to play, but within a smaller radius of their owner.

"Here we are, Dewford cave.**[A/N I'm not going to be bothered to look up the actual name, but if that is it's name. Good. If it's not, too bad.] **Let's head on in." Adam said as they took they the first step outside their small town.

"It's kind dark in here" Luna said, while not afraid of the dark, she was afraid of running into a wall and hurting herself.

"Hey Alice, can you use flash please?" Adam requested.

"Sure" The Kirlia replied, and suddenly the whole cave was filled with enough light for the teens to see where they were going. Not much happened after that. They went through the cave pretty quickly, as no one had ever tested how long it took flash to wear off.

When they exited the cave thy were immediately greeted by a mountain man.

"Nice to see you kids got outta there safely. Lots of strange things disturbing the whismur in there for some reason." He trailed off. **[A/N get it?] **"Anyways, you kids wanna battle?"

Adam looked at Luna and nodded, and she nodded back. "Sure" He said, how do you want to do this?" against both of us, double battle style?"

"Sure. Lets go!" he shouted as he sent out two geodude.

"Hey, Noah!" Luna shouted behind her, and the Gallade jumped into the battle. The mountain man knew he was in trouble.

"Shade! Your up!" Adam shouted behind him, and the shadow Riolu ran into the arena. It was at this point that the hiker knew that he was royally screwed.

"Shade! Force palm!" Adam Commanded, as Luna yelled, "Noah, Brick break!" both the fighting type Pokemon obliterated their targets. And thus, the battle was over.

"Nice fight." Said the hiker, sighing as he was handing them their won cash. "I need to get Pokemon with sturdy." He said to himself.

"Hey, don't replace those geodude." Adam Chimed in. "Graveller have sturdy naturally."

"Thanks." the hiker said, the fire in his heart rekindled. "Whats your Pokemail address? **[A/N this is the way that trainers email each other on the Pokenav.] **I'll want to fight you again. I'll send you an email when I'm ready." after giving the hiker his Pokemail address, he and Luna went along their path, which was fairly simplistic. They spotted a few wild Pokemon, but none they were interested in catching.

"Hey, kid!" A bug catcher yelled at Adam. "Bet your Pokemon can't beat mine!" He said as he tossed out 2 Nincadas, a Wurmple, a Sirskuit, and a Ninjask.

"OK, I'll accept your challenge." Adam said as he turned to face the trainer. "Storm, come here." He spoke.

Upon seeing the dark type Pokemon, the trainer's confidence was boosted.

"Time to try this Mega evolution." Adam whispered to Storm. "Try combining aerial ace and vacuum cut." "Got it." Storm said as she walked up to the Pokemon.

As she walked up, Adam focused his attention on the glove. He tried concentrating on it, wiling it to activate, and sure enough, it had started to glow. At the same time, a light was emitting from Storm's Collar. This light became an orb that grew until it swallowed up Storm. Then, in a sudden burst off light, the bubble was gone, and standing there was a mega shadow Absol.

"Oh, no." the bug catcher said to himself. He had expected this to be an easy battle. "Get it!" he shouted at his team.

"Shade, attack." Adam commanded. And that was all he had to do. In a single move, The Absol swung it's head around, and on the way back, swung with enough force to send a curved slash through the air, which hit all the bugs, knocking them out instantly.

"Pay up." Adam said, after Storm was once again enveloped in light, emerging as her normal self.

"Uhhhh" The Bug catcher said, still in shock from the swift attack that had knocked out his entire team. "Here, good luck with training" He said as he was handing Adam a wad of singles and fives.

"thanks," Adam said, taking the money with one hand, and petting the Absol with the other. "Good luck to you too." he added as he and Luna continued on their journey, leaving the trainer behind.

"What was it like, storm, to mega evolve?" Alice asked, she was curios.

"It felt amazing, like I was unstoppable." Storm started. "but the best thing was the energy I felt in my body as I evolved. It just felt, I don't know, like my skin itself was being imbued with power."

"Wow, can't wait to try it for myself." The Kirlia said. It was at this moment that another unfortunate bug catcher spotted Luna.

"Hey, girl!" He shouted getting her attention. "Wanna battle?"

"Sure." She said. The bug catcher sent out a Nincada. "I got this." She said to Adam with a smile on her face. "Hey, Flare! Battle time!" She shouted at the Vulpix, which immediately ran into the arena.

As it entered, the sunlight turned hot. For this Vulpix had the hidden ability drought. "Ready?" Luna asked her opponent, a look of regret on his face.

"Nincada, use mud slap!" the trainer shouted. And the bug hit the fix with a good bit of mud, doing super effective damage. But Flare shook off the mud, a look of anger on it's face.

"Flare! Use Flamethrower!" she shouted. And the bug was immediately fried in a wave of fire, whose damage was boosted from the hot sun. When the Nincada emerged from the flames, it limped over and fell on the floor, knocked out.

"I believe you owe me some money?" She said, grinning to the third trainer they've devastated in as many hours. No one called her "Girl" and got away with it.

"Here." the trainer said, handing over a wad of cash, then running towards the city.

"That was an exciting battle." Adam said, surprised that her Vulpix knew flamethrower, as well as having a hidden ability.. "I didn't know your Vulpix had drought. And when did it learn flamethrower?" he asked.

"Flare was a gift from my parents, on my ninth birthday." She answered, smiling. "They had her custom bred for battling, so she could protect me when they couldn't. As for flamethrower, I taught her it using the Tm in you backpack while you were fighting the other trainer." She finished.

"Fair enough." Adam said. "Come on, I want to get to Dewford before nightfall."

"turn around." Luna said. And Adam did that, and saw that they were at the cities borders.

"Huh," he grunted. "How fortunate." he said as they walked into the town.

**AAANNNDDD That's it! Thank you all for reading this chapter, and Please review it, let me know what you think. Should Alice evolve next? Or should Shade? Who is the mysterious team and when will they make their appearance? Find out next time! This is Bi_Gaming signing off. Good night everybody!**


	7. Chapter 7: the Gatekeeper

**Welcome back! This is Bi_Gaming! I know what you've been thinking. "Bi, where have the chapters been? Well, the thoughts just haven't been flowing. But now they are! I can't think of anything else to say, but, to my new readers, welcome! And to my returning readers, welcome back! I'll let u get on to the story now. Bi_Gaming signing off.**

When they entered the city, the first place they stopped by was the Pokemart.

"Hello, the man at the desk said, "Would you be interested in a Tm? We're having a special promotion."

"Which Tm?" Adam asked. After the clerk said it was Tm 51, False swipe, adam answered, "Already got a copy. But do you know if there's a hotel or something nearby?"

"Yeah," the clerk replied, There's a hotel a couple blocks from here. Its actually right next to the Pokecenter."

"K, Thanks." Adam said as he and Luna left the store. He looked at the sky, there seemed to be a few hours of daylight left. "Want to see if we can find, and challenge the gym?"

"Already got a map," Luna said, holding up her Pokenav+. "Its two blocks this way then one block to the left." She said, leading the way.

When they got to the gym. There was a man at the entrance. "Hello, champions to be!" He said enthusiastically, "This gym is a rock type, be careful not to use fire here."

"Got it" Adam told him, "Whats the battle format here? Single, double? And can we team up together?" he said, tilting his head towards Luna.

"Umm, single, I think, but you have to go it alone." He stuttered.

"Shall I go first?" Adam asked Luna.

"Go ahead, I've got to think of a battle strategy." She answered.

"Ok." Adam said as he walked on. The first trainer stopped him. "If you want to get to Roxanne, you'll have to go through me."

"Fine by me." Adam said, tossing a Pokeball in the air. "Go, Spore!" he yelled as the Shroomish was summoned from it's ball. The trainer sent out a geodude. "You know what to do." Adam told Spore, who did his best to gesture that he understood.

When the battle started, the geodude picked up a rock and hurled it at the shroomish, which jumped out of the way, before spraying the geodude with a torrent of seeds fired at bullet like speed. The geodude was hit square in the face by about 20 of these seeds and was knocked out as he flew back from the force of the attack.

"Good fight." The trainer said, recalling his pokemon and handing adam his prize money.

"Thanks" Adam said as he walked past the trainer,. About a minute later, he could see the pyramid where the gym leader stood. As he walked up to it, a trainer came up to him.

"Hey, you can't fight her just yet, you gotta beat me first!" he yelled at Adam, sending out a Nosepass. "Bring it!" He yelled.

Adam chuckled, this kid had guts, "Shade You ready to fight?" he said to the Pokeball. After a nudge from it, he sent out the Riolu. When it saw what it was against, it looked at Adam and said, "Really? Next time send me out for a challenge please."

"Gym trainer. This is a challenge Shade." Adam said simply, which caused the Riolu to focus. "Ready? Go." He said, and Shade rushed the Nosepass. She hit it with force palm right in its red nose, which hurt it a lot, but ticked it off more. It then hit her with a boulder thrown at her face. She was hurt, but she stopped for a second, gathering her strength. During this time, the Nosepass launched another boulder at her. She jumped up, Grabbed it, and launched it back at the Nosepass, with greater force then it was launched with. When it smoke cleared, the Nosepass was laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Ugh, just go." the trainer said, handing Adam his money. "You've earned it." He said as he walked off. And adam climbed the pyramid.

"Welcome to my gym." The leader, Roxanne greeted. "I became the leader of this gym to put all I've learned in the trainer's school to use. And I welcome your challenge. Now, BRING IT!" She shouted, sending out a Graveller.

"Sure," Adam said, tossing out Spore. "You think you can handle this fight?" he asked the Shroomish. It gestured that it was ready, and both trainer and leader yelled "GO"

The Graveller attacked first, using rollout to close the distance. Spore jumped out of the path, shooting seeds at the passing rock Pokemon. But these seeds were different. While the others pelted and bounced off, these seeds sunk into the Pokemon, sending a green light trail to the shroomish. The Graveller used rollout again, though this time it seemed ... Weaker. The shroomish took this opportunity to use absorb on the graveller, draining even more energy from it. The graveller stopped rolling, and instead threw boulders at the mushroom Pokemon. It used stun spore, paralyzing The pokemon as a boulder was over its head. The boulder fell on the graveller, knocking it out.

"Good job, trainer," Roxanne said. "I award you the Stone badge as proof of this accomplishment. I also award you this." She said, taking out a Tm and giving it to adam. "Rock tomb is a move that does damage by surrounding your opponent in stones, then striking." She explained. "I Wish you luck with your future endeavors."

"Thank you."Adam said as he received his prize money and left the pyramid heading to the entrance. "Done" Adam said, showing Luna his badge. "your turn."

"Ok, lets get this started"She said as she walked further in. She was experiencing a mixture of fear, excitement, and pride. She felt as if this was a trial of passing. This was the gateway to an epic adventure. But there was a doorkeeper, who she had to beat in order to experience such adventure.

As she walked on a trainer came up to her. "I got beat before, but it's not going to happen again!" He yelled. "Come on, Geodude!" he continued yelling as he sent out his Pokemon.

"Come on out, vapor!" Luna said calmly as she released her Pokemon. "Ready?" She asked the trainer.

"GO!" the boy yelled, and the Pokemon jumped to action. The geodude was at a disadvantage, and it knew that. It tried to keep away from the vaporeon, tossing boulders at it. Eventually the vaporeon caught up, and hit the geodude with an aqua tail. This launched the rock pokemon across the arena. It was down, but not out. Vapor took care of this quickly by combining body slam and aqua tail, hitting the rock with great force, as it jumped, spun, and slammed its tail down onto the geodude. The geodude rolled over, knocked out.

"Aw man," the trainer said, "not again. Here's your money. Just go." He said, handing her some money and walking off. Luna kept going, her nervousness replaced by confidence.

"Oi! Lady!" a trainer yelled at her as she walked up to the pyramid. "You gotta fight me before you can get to her!"

"Fair enough." Luna said, "Noah, your turn to fight!" she said as she sent out the gallade. The trainer sent out a nosepass. "ready?" the trainer asked.

"Go." luna said to the gallade, who literally jumped at the Nosepass and hit it with close combat.. In the face. This weakened both pokemon. But Noah knew he only had to push a little further. The Nosepass hit him with rock tomb. This badly hurt the gallade, as he was already weakened. He then launched himself at the nosepass, and hit it with a brick break. This finished off the Nosepass, sending it halfway across the gym.

"Good fight." the trainer said, handing Luna her winnings. "you may now fight the gym leader."

"Thanks." Luna said, as she walked up the pyramid, where she found the leader.

"My name is Roxanne," She said. "And this is my gym, where i put all i learned from the trainers school to the test." she shouted, excited to see how this trainer would turn out."Now, Bring it!" She finished, sending out a graveller.

"Woody, come on put!" She said as she sent out the gecko, who turned back and nodded at her. "Ready?" Luna asked the leader.

"GO" She yelled at her pokemon, ans they were off!. The Treecko dodged as the graveller used rollout. When the boulder passed by, Woody hit it with a leaf blade. This did a lot of damage to the pokemon. Learning from the last fight, the graveller stopped rolling. It switched to hurling boulders at the Treecko. The first few missed, but it got a hit on the third launch. The gecko was weakened, so the boulder used rollout again. Woody was waiting for this though. When the boulder passed by, it hit the rock with another leaf blade. But instead of just hitting, the blade wraped around the graveller, the treecko used this and launched the boulder across the arena, where it lye on the floor, unconscious.

"Congratulations, trainer!" the gym leader said. "You have bested me in battle, and have earned this." She said as she handed Luna her new badge. "That is the stone badge, proof of your triumph here, also, i award you this." She said as she gave luna a TM. That is a Tm for rock tomb. A move that does damage by surrounding your opponent in rocks, then striking." She finished.

"Thank you" Luna said as she received her winnings, which included the badge, Tm, and some cash. She then made her way down to the entrance. "Done" She said as she showed Adam her new badge.

"Nice," He said. "Hey, its getting dark, want to find a place to stay the night?" He asked.

"Already got a map." Luna replied, and they set off for the hotel to have some sleep, then head off in the morning.

**AAAANNDD That's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Also, I'm thinking someone should evolve soon. Should Alice become a Gardevoir? Should Shade Evolve into a Lucario? You guys vote on who should evolve next! Please be sure to hit that Fav/Follow button, it allows you to instantly know whenever i post a new chapter! Please do! ^.^ Until next chapter, this is Bi_gaming signing off, Good night everybody!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Journey Resumes

**Merry Christmas everyone! Bi_gaming here! And I'm finally posting a new chapter.. Long story short; no ideas on what to put, as well as family/relationship things. But now, the creative juices are flowing, and I'm ready to type! Anyways, I have a few notes on my previous chapters;**

**1; I'm sorry about the grammar spacing and such. **

**2; I gotta say; I'm sorry about the horrible joke at the beginning of the chapter. I literally have no idea what I was thinking. **

**3; not much to say other than; yes, luna is the "girl next door" and yes, I have an idea on where i would like her relationship with Adam to go, but i'm not entirely sure how they will get there as of yet.**

**4; Ahh, the teams chapter.. Admittedly, I know how to handle about ¾ of their Pokemon.. Some I added in some to add variety to the group. **

**5; lots of references only a few people would understand.. But whatever lol; I like magic in my stories and if you get the references, good! **

**6; I honestly forgot how op the teams are lol. And even i don't "get it" anymore lol.**

**7; Ahh, the gatekeeper. Good fights.**

**Ok.. Now that I'm done reviewing my own work, and i've got my music blasting in the background, let's get to the part you have all been waiting for: the actual story! Bi_gaming signing off.**

Later that night, while Adam and Luna were sleeping in their hotel room, a mysterious group was gathering in a nearby alley.

**POV: Alleyway gathering.**

"Thanks, boss" one of the men dressed in black said, taking a suitcase from a slightly bigger man, who appeared to be his boss.

"Just make sure you get the job done. We can't afford any more mistakes from you. This is your last chance. get the goods, or don't bother coming back to the meetings." The boss replied, strictness and impatience easily distinguishable in his voice.

"Yes, sir!" the smaller man said, and with that, he took a look inside the suitcase to observe its contents, and what he found shocked him a bit. Drawing out what seemed like a handgun, he said. "Isn't this a bit much? i know we need the Lexicon, but i don't think i could shoot a man."

"The gun is in case if all else fails, Johny. Only use it if you have to. but your pokemon should be more than enough for this job." The boss replied. While he was serious about their cause, killing people would draw too much attention too soon. they needed to stay under the radar for as long as they could.

"Got it." Johny said. and he then repacked the suitcase, took it, and left the alley, hoping that this job would go well, and that he wouldn't need to use the gun.

**POV switch: Adam Luna's hotel room the next morning.**

As they rays of sunlight shone throughout the Hotel room, They rose Adam from his slumber. When he sat up, he looked around the room, to see if any of his pokemon were awake. unsurprisingly, none of them were. He went to the bathroom to take a shower while he waited for his pokemon to wake up.

When he got out of the shower, he was greeted by Storm and Shade. "hey Adam" they spoke in his head. "When is breakfast?" they asked.

"I'm about to make it now." Adam said, and he walked over to the kitchen, Hooked up his MP3 player to the speaker, and tuned it to play the "Rage quit" album he had recently gotten, while he cooked breakfast. **[A/N Speaking of breakfast, i'm hungry.. *2 minuted later* I now have Doritos and lemonade :)] **

While Adam was cooking, Luna appeared from her room. "Good morning Luna" Adam said as he flipped over a pancake. "Morning, Adam." she said before she disappeared into the bathroom.

When she was finished taking her shower, Adam had finished making breakfast, and had roused all the pokemon for their meals. Most of them ate out of their respective food bowls, but some were allowed to have some pancakes, Namely Noah, Shade, Alice, and after some slight begging, Adam put a pancake in Storm's bowl.

"The food turned out great, Adam" Luna said after finishing her meal. taking a look around, she smiled and said "and I can tell that the others liked the food as well."

"Thanks, Luna." Adam replied, finishing his food as well, and after they had all finished eating, they set out again.

"Hey," Luna said. "While we're here, why don't we do some sightseeing?" she wanted to see how the big city had changed in the past 3 years.

"Sure" Adam said. "got any ideas on where to go?"

"I was thinking the old museum, maybe they have new things on display." She eagerly responded.

"Sure, we can go visit the museum before heading to the next gym." Adam said, looking at her map for directions.

When they were at the museum, they looked at the ancient exhibits of artefacts, most of which were found in the desert, in strange temples dug into the walls of the mountain.

"Wow," Luna said, looking at ancient stones with glyphs.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" a voice said from behind them. turning around, the pair noticed the man in a brown suit. "This collection was actually dug up in a different location than the others. one of the researchers actually fell into a sinkhole in the desert, and he ended up in a room containing these strange works."

"Oh, where are my manners," he said, seeing the confused looks on the teenager's faces. "My name is Ted. I own this museum."

"Oh, well, hello Ted" Adam said, and he shook Ted's hand. "I'm Adam."

"Luna" Luna said, also shaking the hand of the strange man.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ted said, "hmm, you two seem to be fascinated by these strange artefacts, would you like to see one that's even more rare?"

"Sure," Adam said. "Why not?" Luna finished, and they followed the man into a separate room, where there was a display case holding a book, which was bound in a greenish leather, and embroidered with gold.

"This," the man said, pointing at the book's cover whos' title was written in an ancient language, "Is the Lexica Botania. it's said to date back thousands of years. and the fact that a simple book survived that much time is extraordinary in itself, but the wonder is that noone can figure out what secrets it holds within its pages. not even my best researchers could crack the language barrier."

Just then, a man burst through the door, flanked by 2 mightyenas', and a houndoom. "I'll be taking that book, now" he said, raising a gun, and pointing it at the man. "I don't want things to get messy, so just give me the book and i'll be on my way.

Ted quickly undid the lock and handed the man the book, not wanting anyone to get hurt. "Here, just take it."

"Thanks, old man" the man in black said, putting the boom in a suitcase, as to not damage it. "I'll be leaving now." and he turned and left. but before he left, Adam noticed a logo on the back of his suit. it was a red crescent moon with a red star in the center.

"well, that was unexpected." Ted said. "are you two ok?"

"we're fine" they said in unison. looking at each other, Adam says "I think it's about time that we continue our journey, don't you, Luna?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the hospitality, Ted, but we gotta go now." She said, and Ted said "ok, best of luck to you two." as they left the museum, walking south out of the city, with their normal assortment of pokemon walking with them.

**[A/N FINALLY, we continue the journey. lol, lets see what happens..] **

"Hey, Adam?" Shade said, "That Logo on the man's suit, i think it looked like the one on the suits of the people who took my parents. you think the incidents are connected?"

"Maybe. we don't know enough for now. lets just focus on getting to the next gym for now. But i promise, shade, if those are the people that took your parents, we will do all we can to rescue your parents."

"Thanks, Adam." Shade said, and she hugged him. "I'm so happy i met you. i feel like i have a family again."

Then, as they were walking through the forest, a trainer called out Adam. "Hey! i bet my pokemon could beat yours!" He yelled, and he tossed out a Talonflame.

"Think you can handle this, shade?" Adam asked, shade looked back with determination in her eyes. "I got this!" she said and ran into the makeshift arena.

seeing his opponent, the kid thought that he was at an advantage, "You ready?" he asked, arrogance in his voice.

"Go, shade!" Adam called out, and Shade ran at the bird, forming a longsword out of her aura, and managed to get a hit on it before the bird took flight, and started spitting embers at Shade. Dodging out of the way, she refocused her aura into javelins, which she started throwing at the bird. after a few hits, the bird landed and tried to use roost to recover, but shade was fast, hitting it with a rock throw before it could recover. the bird then slidded across the ground, knocked out.

"Good job," the kid said, handing adam his winnings.

"Good job, shade!" Adam said, hugging his pokemon. then, out of nowhere, a bright light started emanating from shade. it was hot, so Adam was forced to break the hug and back away. after the light had faded, where Shade had once stood, was a Lucario.

"wow, you evolved, shade!" adam said, hugging his pokemon again. "Yes, yes i did" Shade replied, still in slight shock at what happened. "But why?" she asked.

"well, if my memory is correct," Luna chimed in, smiling at the lucario."Riolu's evolve when their bond between them and their trainer is very strong, that must have activated the evolution."

"Oh, nice" Adam said, and he noticed something; the band on Shade's arm was still glowing bright white, but quickly dimmed down. "wait, i've got an idea.." then another trainer appeared in front of them,

"Hey, i heard that u got a strong team, i'm still gonna beat you!" he shouted, and tosses out five bug pokemon of assorted species, mainly caterpie and wurmples.

"Hey, Shade, can you do this fight? I have an idea." Adam asked, "Sure" she replied, seeing the mischievous grin on Adam's face. "it isn't a good idea, is it?" she asked.

"It can possibly be very good for us." He said as Shade walked towards the arena. when the fight began, he focussed his will on the glove, willing it to activate. and sure enough, the band on Shade's arm quickly glew bright white, encompassing her in a sphere of light, while everyone stood back in wonder. when the light faded away, Shade stood there as a Mega Lucario, a wide grin appearing on her and Adam's faces. "Ohh, this is very good.." she said, before rushing the terrified bug trainer.

It was over in a flash; as the bug pokemon tried to attack her, she dodged their attacks and took them out one by one, using a mix of brick break and quick attack to close the gaps.

after the fight was over, the trainer stood there in shock, wondering what just happened, because no-one could believe what he saw- a Lucario mega evolving and wiping out his entire team of pokemon. after handing Adam his prize money, he ran off to the nearest town.

"well, today has been full of surprises" adam said, still smiling.

"Haha, yes it has" Luna replied, looking at Shade, who was still in awe of what just happened.

"Did i just mega evolve?" Shade asked, she had heard stories of mega evolution, but never thought she would be able to do it. "Yep," Adam replied. "This is wonderful, i'm so proud of you, shade." he could barely contain his excitement.

The rest of the trip through the forest was uneventful. the trainers knew well to steer clear of Adam and Luna, except for one guy who thought it would be a good idea to challenge luna.

"Hey, Lady!" He shouted at luna, who turned around, already irritated. "I heard that girl trainers were horrible! I plan on beating you, to prove that!" This remark infuriated Luna, and when the boy tossed out a Shedinja, she smiled. taking out her vulpix, she said "Incinerate it." into her fox's ear.

Understanding orders, the Vulpix jumped into battle, the sun's heat instantly growing intense.

"GO!" She shouted, and the Vulpix charged at the Shedinja, knowing how weak and strong they are. using quick attack to close the gap, it attacked with a combination of fire blast and flamethrower, burning the bug to a crisp.

The trainer quickly withdrew his pokemon, terrified by the expression on Luna's face as she approached him, taking her prize cash. "Next time, don't insult women, you little Freak!" She yelled in his face. "Now, scram before i have my Gallade beat you into next week!" **[ A/N I swear, that wasn't meant to rhyme, it just did lol]**The trainer then ran off, terrified, looking back to check if she was following him.

"wow.." Adam said, in shock to what happened. "Your scary when you're angry, you know?" He said, happy she was his best friend.

"I've been told that people run off when i get angry, yes." she said, returning to her normal, cheerful self. "Now, it's getting dark, why don't we set up camp for the night?"

"Sure." Adam said, unpacking the equipment while Luna got a fire started. "This is definitely gonna be an interesting journey, i'm glad you agreed to join me" He said as he set up the tents.

"Thanks for inviting me" Luna said as the fire roared to life. "I'm glad you invited me, i missed you when i was away, and i didn't want you to separate from my best friend so soon after meeting up."

**AAAND that's it! I thought i'd end it on something heartfelt and sweet. Also, sorry about punctuation/spelling errors: i Suffer from "Gamers' Grammar" lol. I hope you all enjoyed, and if you did, please send a review, with any suggestions/ideas you might have! .. and as the story ends, a love song plays on my radio. lol. anyway, i can't think of anything else to say, except; NEXT STOP; DEWFORD! ahaha, well, ima shut up now. Bi_Gaming signing off, Goodnight everyone, And i Wish you all a Merry christmas, and a happy new year!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Badge and the Glyphs

**Hello, Everybody! Bi_Gaming here! and Welcome to another chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did for all the others, and i hope you will continue supporting the series as we SLowly unravel the mysteries that are facing our heros! Anyway, that's all for now, I'll let you get to the story! Bi_gaming signing off.**

The next morning, after packing up their things, Adam and Luna continued their journey south, Eventually exiting the forest. **[A/N i forgot its name and i can't be bothered to look it up atm :p ] **

When they left the forest, they saw a simple cottage on the shore of the beach. "That must be 's cottage" Luna said, pointing it out.

"Let's hope that he's home." Adam replied as they walked up to the house.

After knocking on the door a few times, it was opened by a old man, who seemed to have a lot of energy for someone his age. "Hello, what can I do for you?" He said.

"Hi, my name is Adam and this is Luna," Adam stated. "and we were looking for . we've heard that he can help us reach Dewford."

"Well, you found him" the old man said, smiling. "and I can help you two youngsters reach the island, just let me get the boat ready."

"Really?" Adam asked, amazed that he wasn't asking for anything in return. "You don't want anything in return?"

"Don't worry about it." said, carrying some things onto the boat. "I love going sailing. not many reasons to do so nowadays though, with airplanes and such, not many people need boats. but hey, i'm rambling, let's get you two to the island. hop aboard." He finished.

After climbing onto the boat, Adam and Luna took seats near the front, with their pokemon sitting near them, except for storm, who was poking her head over the front **[A/N i don't know the boating terms so you'll have to bear with me lol] **of the boat, eager to feel the sea breeze in her fur.

"Is there anything we can do to help, ?" Luna called out to him.

"Nah, I got it." He said in return. "We're ready to set sail. let's go!" He shouted, as the engine rumbled to life, and the boat started moving. "The Trip should take about two and a half hours, so sit back and enjoy the ride." said to Luna and Adam.

As the ride went on, Adam saw Storm with her head still over the front of the boat, a wide smile on her face as the sea breeze flew into it. "Enjoying yourself, storm?" Adam said, smiling at her.

"Very much so. This is wonderful!" she said back in his head, turning back and smiling at him. "The breeze feels amazing, I understand why the old man enjoys this so much."

"And what about you, Luna?" Adam asked, "How are you doing so far?"

"I feel excited," Luna replied, a wide smile on her face as she turned to him. "The sea is wonderful, and we're gonna be at dewford soon!"

"That's not all, is it?" Adam asked, sensing that she was holding something back, **[A/N Que love song music lol] **He had a knack for telling when people weren't telling him everything.

Smiling back at him, she said "I'm glad you're here, Adam." She said, putting her hand on his knee, to his surprise. "I don't think i could've done all this by myself. I'm glad to have you here by my side." she finished.

"Hey, I'll always be by your side." Adam said, listening to the little voice in his head telling him exactly what to say.**[A/N Aka me lol]** "If there's one thing you can count on, it's me being there for you."

"Thanks, Adam." Luna said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He Hadn't expected this, and after a second of shock, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "that means a lot to hear."

'It's no problem, Luna." Adam said, still stuck in the tight embrace. "you're my best friend, **[A/N for now ;) ] **And I wouldn't have it any other way."

After their tender moment, Luna went to check how long it should be until they arrived at dewford. when she got back she said "Briney said that in about fifteen minutes, we should be able to see the island."

"Well, that's good." Adam said. He couldn't help but feel closer to luna. and there was something else there, but he couldn't figure it out, so he chalked it up to excitement. **[A/N ooh, he's excited alright ;).. ok I'm done being bad at tender moments xD I'll let you resume the story]**

A short time later, they were able to spot the island as they approached it. "there it is!" Luna said, pointing it out.

"We should be docking there in about ten minutes, kiddos" called out.

After they arrived on the island, they thanked for the ride, "No problem" he said "you two are trainers, right? well, after you're done here, I'd be glad to bring you to slateport."

"Really? thank you!" Adam said, as he and luna walked away from the island's docks. "So, Luna, should we head straight for the gym, or do a little sightseeing while we're here?" He asked.

"Hmm, how about we take the gym challenge first, then go visit that mysterious cave outside town?" Luna suggested, pointing at their locations on the map.

"Sure" Adam said. and with that, they walked off towards the gym. As they entered it, a man greeted them at the entrance.

"Welcome, trainers!" He said. "This is a fighting-class gym. so be careful with rock, normal and dark types, or they'll get crushed!"

"Single or double battle, and are we allowed to challenge it together?" Adam asked, looking at the man excitedly.

"Umm, single, and solo challengers." The man said, slightly confused.

"You wanna take the first run, Luna?" Adam asked, and she excitedly replied "Sure."

As Luna entered the gym's primary area, the lights went dark. Using an old trick she knew, she closed her eyes, and focussed on her sense of hearing, that, and some instinct, allowed her to traverse the gym's challenge area without provoking any of the challengers there, and she went straight to the leader.

"Impressive, young lady." Brawley said. "Not many people get here without fighting one of my adversaries. still, you'll have to put up a decent fight if you want the badge from me!" He finished, tossing out a machop.

"I expected no less from a leader like yourself" Luna said confidently, tossing out her zubat, "Ready?" she said, an edge of arrogance in her voice.

"Go." Brawley said, and the battle commenced.

The Machop was quick, launching small rocks at the zubat to keep it busy while it got close, but the zubat knew better than to stay too close to the fighting type pokemon. it flew upwards, swooping down and smacking the machop with its wings, but the machop grabbed ahold of the bat pokemon, slamming it down onto the ground, while it used brick break to knock it out. slightly annoyed, Luna tossed out woody, and the battle continued. the machop continued rushing, but as it got close to the Treecko, it sidestepped, and the machop kept running for a bit before turning around, but when it turned its face back to the gecko, it got hit right in the face by the pokemon's leaf blade. a few hits later, and the machop was knocked out.

"Good job, but i'm not done yet!" Brawley said, tossing out a makuhita, which immediately tried to body slam the Treecko, but it got out of the way, and the makuhita crashed to the ground. When it got up, Treecko was pelting it with bullet-fast barrages of seeds.**[A/N someone pls come up with a move combo that will result in a literal bullet-seed hell]** using its' arm to shield its face, the makuhita charged at the gecko, knocking it to the side, hurt. but it saw that the wrestler pokemon wouldn't last much longer either, so it charged at it, with a leaf blade trailing behind it. as it got close to the makuhita, it swung the blade, knocking the makuhita back into the wall, where it fell down, unconscious.

"Good job." Brawley said, recalling his pokemon. "You have the potential to be a great trainer, and i believe you can fulfil that dream. Here, take this badge, you've earned it." he finished, handing Luna her badge, some prize money, and a tm "Thats' Bulk up." He said. "It buffs the power and defense of the pokemon that uses it."

"Thanks." Luna said. and with that, she walked out of the gym, where Adam was waiting for his turn. Showing him her new badge, she said "Your turn." with a smirk on her face.

As Adam walked inside the gym, the lights went dark. Getting an idea, he took out his Ring of Nitor, and it immediately illuminated a path in front of him. guided by the light of his ring, he went throughout the gym, surprisingly, he met no resistance. and he was at the leader's room before he knew it.

"Welcome, trainer!" Brawley called out to him. "Upon these shores, i have trained myself to perfect condition, me and my pokemon are ready for any challenge you can throw at us!" He finished.

"Then I expect a good fight, sir." Adam said bravely, as he took Alice's ball off his belt. "Ready for a fight?" He asked it, and it gave a little wiggle in return, signalling that she was ready. He then released her, and she appeared in a flash of light, as pokemon usually do when leaving pokeballs.

With his smile wiped of his face like rain on a hot forge, the gym leader tossed out a machop. "Ready?" He asked.

"I know you can do this, Alice. I believe in you. now, go!" Adam called out, and the battle commenced.

Alice took one look at the machop, and already figured out a winning plan, now all she had to do was execute it without error. She started by lifting pellets off the ground with her psychic abilities, and firing them at the machop. while it managed to dodge a few of the bigger ones, most of them met their mark. It retaliated by tossing rocks at her, but she was one step ahead. Stopping the rocks midair, she then redirected them back at the machop, who was badly damaged by this. Alice knew she had to deliver the finishing blow soon, so she used her mind to toss the Machop high in the air, and let gravity do the rest, but right before it hit the ground, she gave it another psychic push, nearly breaking the sound barrier as the machop hit the ground. After the dust cleared, it was obviously unconscious.

"Good job Alice!" Adam called out as the machop was withdrawn. "The fight isn't over yet." Brawley said, and he tossed out a Makuhita, which was looking pumped and ready for action.

After analyzing her opponent, Alice used teleport to get behind it, then used magical leaf to pelt it with an arcane barrage of razor-sharp leaves. this damaged the pokemon, but also made it mad. It charged at Alice, catching her off guard, and she was knocked back, hurt but not out yet. getting an idea, she said "Adam, get Storm ready." in Adam's head. Listening to her advise, Adam quickly got storm's ball ready. Using momento, Alice severely weakened the Makuhita, falling unconscious at the same time. **[A/N This ain't no Nuzlocke, so i don't regret using that move]**

"Good work Alice." He said, calling her back, "Storm, come on out, finish this fight!" He yelled, as he called out Storm.

After appearing in the arena, Adam focussed on his glove, triggering the mega evolution. As the Orb of light enveloped the Absol, the makuhita was backing away slowly in fright. when the light faded, what was standing there was an extremely pissed Mega absol, looking as menacing as an angry aggron.

Storm quickly rushed at her foe, utilizing her anger as she struck the Makuhita with a Psycho cut that was electrically charged with thunderbolt. the resulting explosion launched the Makuhita into the wall, where it slid down; unconscious.

"Congratulations!" The leader said as he handed Adam his winnings; Some cash, a Tm, and his new badge. "That is the Knuckle badge." He continued. "It is a sign of your victory here, and that you have the determination to do anything you wish. now, i wish you good luck on your journey." He finished.

"Thanks." Adam said, and he left the gym, to find luna waiting at the entrance.

"So, how'd you do?" She asked.

"It went well." Adam said, showing her his badge. "He put up a good fight. Now, why don't we go visit that cave outside of town, like we wanted?"

With a smile on her face, Luna said "That would be wonderful. Let's go." and they walked off towards the cave.

Once inside, they were greeted by a hiker. "Hey, have you got the Tm for flash?" He asked, "The way ahead can get pretty dark."

"Already have it, but thanks for the concern." Adam said as they walked past the hiker. They didn't plan on going too deep into the caves, just the parts that were most well known.

As they entered the main chamber, with the giant wall painting of kyogre raising the sea, they looked at amazement at it.

"How old do you think this is?" Adam asked, fascinated by the painting.

"Couple thousand years at least." Luna replied, but something felt _wrong,_ and when she turned back, what she saw concerned her.

"Hey, what's wrong with your hand?" Luna asked in concern, Seeing that something was wrong with his hand, as it was glowing bright blue.

"Huh?" He said, and sure enough, when he raised his hand, his ring, whose fire normally glows bright orange, was an arctic blue. Then, strange markings appeared on the wall, glowing purple.

"What do you think this means?" said Luna, amazed by the wall. but when she turned back, He was.. _different._

Adam's normally bright green eyes had changed into a deep, dark shade of purple, and when he spoke, his voice was not his, but something much more ancient, dark, and evil.

"_On the Eve' of the Eclipse, The moon will rise red. and the lone hero must ascend the throat of the world; for the mad alchemyst seeks to summon the being that will blot out the sun. When the time for battle arises, the Hero will summon the Voidwalker, who has been charged with protecting this world, and maintaining the balance between light and dark. But take Heed; The voices in the shadows cannot be contained forever, and eventually, even the most insane actions will seem perfectly sane." _

He said in that otherworldly voice, and the images faded off the walls as his eyes returned to their natural color.

"what just happened?" He asked, slightly dazed. the last thing he remembered was seeing his ring glow bright blue. but now, it had returned to its normal, bright orange glow.

"Umm" Luna said, as she was still in shock to what just happened. "I don't know.. it's like you weren't you.. Like, something else had taken over. It was scary." She said.

"Well, I feel fine." Adam said, trying to calm her down after hearing the worry in her voice. "Really, I do. Whatever that was, it must have been temporary."

"If you say so." Luna said, still worried. "I'm just glad you're ok." She continued. "You said some really weird stuff while in that.. trance, almost like a prophecy."

"Really?" Adam asked, "What did i say?"

After restating what Adam had said earlier, she said "But the thing is, it wasn't your voice that said it. it's as if something spoke through you.."

confused, Adam said "Weird. still, it's too much to think about right now, and it's getting late. why don't we find somewhere to sleep for tonight, then head for Slateport in the morning?"

"Sure." Luna said, and the two went off in search of a place to stay the night.

**Aaand that's it for now! Next time, We head for.. Slateport! (took me a sec to remember it lol) Hmm, maybe we'll introduce some Contests while we're at it! Anyway, big thanks to all of you who have been around since the beginning, and a giant welcome to the newcomers as well :). Anyway, I have nothing left to say, so ima wrap up. Bi_Gaming signing off, Goodnight everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10 Beauty Incarnate

**Hellooo everybody! Bi_Gaming here, and welcome, to yet another chapter of this little story. I know you all must be wondering what's gonna happen in ****S****lateport.. will Adam and Luna run into the mysterious team again? Well, find out now! Bi_gaming signing off, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

The next morning, After they ate breakfast, Adam and Luna Gathered their teams and headed for the docks, where they met an excited Mr. Briney waiting to set sail.

"You Kids ready to head to Slateport?" He called out to them, and they smiled as they replied; "Sure are. Let's head out." And they got on his boat.

"It's a fine day to be sailing" Mr. Briney said as they departed from the docks. "The sun is bright, and there isn't a could in the sky." He looked over to the youngsters, and said to them "This journey could take three to five hours, depending on how the tides are. so i suggest sitting back and relaxing."

"Got it Mr. Briney" Adam called out, and he returned his attention to his team. "How are you all?" He asked them. and one by one, they told him that they were excited.

"I can't wait to be back on the mainland, there wasn't much space to run around back on the island" Storm said cheerfully, she loved to run, to feel the wind rush by her as she sprinted around.

"Honestly, I'm looking forward to the contests." Alice replied, pure joy on her face as she smiled. "The contest hall in Verdanturf town has been closed down for a while, i think it's undergoing heavy maintenance, or something."

"That sounds wonderful, we'll have to see if we can get contest passes or something." Adam said, wondering how it might turn out.

"Those aren't easy to get nowadays" Luna replied, looking disappointed. "You have to be referred by an expert, et cetera, so it's difficult to get in"

looking her in the eyes, Adam said "Yea, but when has that ever stopped us?" putting his hand on hers, to her slight shock, he said "If we work together, we can accomplish anything. I know that. and you do too."**[A/N Slightly cheesy, but motivational! YEAH! xD]** He finished as he squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back a bit in return. He didn't know why, but the little voice in his head **[ A/N ;) ] **that told him to take her hand in the first place was telling him that her squeezing back was a good thing.

"Thanks, Adam." Luna said, squeezing his hand again. "I felt like i needed to hear that." She turned away for a second, but turned back soon, fiery determination in her eyes. "Together, we can do anything." **[A/N … i wanna make a "friendship power" joke so bad here xD but i can't think of one.] **

A while later, while still on the boat, Luna wanted to ask Adam something. "Hey Adam, i've been thinking.. **[A/N here we go.. ;)] **what do you think those writings on the cave wall meant?" **[A/N oh.. nevermind lol] **"I've been thinking about that too, and i think I've got a bit of it figured out."

"_On the Eve' of the Eclipse, The moon will rise red. and the lone hero must ascend the throat of the world; for the mad alchemyst seeks to summon the being that will blot out the sun. When the time for battle arises, the Hero will summon the Voidwalker, who has been charged with protecting this world, and maintaining the balance between light and dark. But take Heed; The voices in the shadows cannot be contained forever, and eventually, even the most insane actions will seem perfectly sane."_

Adam repeated, remembering the lines very vividly. "Some parts are easily decipherable, while others aren't as easy." He continued. "_The moon will rise red.._ I've heard stories of such an event, known as a 'Blood moon', and they apparently are very rare."

"Ok, go on" Luna said, understanding what he said so far.

"_The Lone hero must ascend the throat of the world' _hmm, this one confuses me a bit" Adam said. "It sounds like a solo man must climb something, i wonder if it's referring to the mountain?" **[A/N you all know what mountain i'm talking about ;)] **

"hmm, that would make sense. how about the other parts?" Luna questioned, understanding the main concept of it.

"Well, that's all i've been able to figure out so far." Adam said. vaguely embarrassed.

"well, it's better than nothing" Luna said, smiling at him. "Who knows what or when this will happen, but i know that when it does, we'll be facing it together" She finished as she took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.

Squeezing her hand in return, He said "I know. and there's no one else i'd rather be fighting by my side." he finished.

Nothing much else happened for the rest of their journey, and soon they found themselves at the Slateport harbor.

"Finally, we're here" Adam said as they got off Mr. Briney's boat.

"you youngsters have fun, I'm gonna head back home." Mr. Briney called out to them.

"Ok, thanks for the ride, Mr. Briney!" Luna called back, and as the boat disappeared into the distance, she turned back to Adam. "So, where to first?" She asked, knowing exactly where he wanted to go.

"Lets check out the contest hall." Adam said, looking excited. "There's gotta be a way to get a contest pass." He continued, wanting to try the contests for himself.

"Ok, let's head there now then" Luna said, leading the way with her map.

**[A/N ok,2 notes, 1, a ~~~ between lines means there's been some time irl from the lines, like if i stop writing one day and resume the next. secondly… i messed up xD in chapter 3 i mentioned a 6 year time skip.. but only implemented a 3 year one… for the sake of being able to be more "Creative" with Adam's.. romantic affairs, both him and Luna are 16. ok done rambling, time to resume.]**

As they arrived at the contest hall, there was a bunch of people clustered around something. sensing danger, Adam spoke up. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"I think i know who it is.." Luna said, and peered over the crowd. "Yep. It's Lisia, she's a contest star from Sinnoh, and when she decided to do the contests here, a good portion of her fans followed." she finished as they approached, curious to see how this would turn out.

"I'm here once again in this wonderful city of Slateport" they heard a voice call out, assuming it was this 'Lisia'. "And I'm scouting for the next big contest stars!" a big cheer came from the crowd, much bigger than you'd expect from a crowd this size. As Lisia worked her way through the people, she saw Adam and Luna together, and had a sudden idea. "Hey you, the young couple, come here" She said to them, ushering them forward.

"Umm, okay.." Adam said, as he and Luna were dragged to the front. **[A/N he didn't even try to deny it… goood…. we're making progress ;)]** when they got to the front, Lisia spoke up again.

"What are your names?" Lisia asked them, her eyes shining from excitement.. "I'm Adam", "and I'm Luna" they answered, and Lisia looked towards them with a mischievous smile. "Well, Adam and Luna, how would you two like to perform in a contest, together?"

"That sounds great" Adam said instinctively, looking towards Luna. "I'd love to" she said in return, which left Lisia squealing with joy.

"Ohh, this is great!" you two, come, follow me." She said, and led them into the contest hall, then into the green room, where they could continue talking undisturbed. "Now, this may seem a little .. unorthodox, but i think it'll turn out great!" she said, looking at them in turn. "Hmm, i wonder how your teams are, may i see your, umm, for lack of a better word, Star pokemon?"

"Umm, sure" Adam said, calling out Storm, Alice, and Shade. "Here they are" Luna said, bringing forth Noah, Cinder, **[A/N that's gonna be the name for her ****V****ulpix] **and woody.

"woah," Lisia said, eyes wide from the pokemon; in front of her were 2 shadow pokemon, 2 shinies, and 2 normal pokemon. "This is gonna be good" she said, smiling mischievously, "Now, do both of you know how contests work?"

"If i remember correctly," Adam said "There's 2 rounds, one, for a team to show off it's style, and the next, for 2 teams to fight, trying to win while using moves that show stylish displays of power.. am i correct?" He asked.

"you got it" Lisia said, smiling widely at them, clearly enjoying this. "Each team is normally made up of 3 pokemon, but since there's 2 of you, i think 4 will suffice." She said, looking towards them. "Which means, 2 pokemon will have to sit out for the contest."

"I'm good with just watching" Shade said, **[A/N … it's too much work for me to put 'in their ****heads'**** every single time, so, for convenience's sake, the pokemon can talk.] **"As am i" woody said, "I'm not one to show off." He continued. and shade finished with "Would you mind if i watched from the sidelines, though?"

"Sure, that seems like it'd work." Adam said, and then they had their 4 pokemon; Alice, Storm, Noah, and Cinder.

"Wonderful." Lisia said, "now, let's go get you two registered." she continued, and led them out of the room, to the front desk.

After getting them registered, she said "we're in luck, the next contest starts in a half hour. I suggest preparing. I can't wait to see how well you two do!" she said excitedly. "Good luck, i have a feeling that you two are destined for great things, and my instincts don't lie. well, i'll see you soon!" She finished as she walked off.

"well, that was unexpected" Adam said, looking towards Luna. "But i see no reason to let this opportunity slip by us, what do you think?"

"I think that we should give it our all" Luna said, her spark of competitiveness had been ignited, and she knew that with Adam by her side, she couldn't lose.

"Well," Adam said, smiling at her. "Let's go get ready, they'll call out on the speakers when it's time to arrive.

and so they went into one of the preparation rooms, and set about prepping for the contest. **[A/N not gonna go into too much detail now, so there'll be more later] **and a bit of time after they were finished, the speakers shouted an announcement. "Will all contestants please enter the arena now. I repeat; Will all contestants please enter the arena now. thank you"

After hearing that, Adam and Luna Walked together to the arena. about halfway there, Adam had an idea. "Hey, i got an idea, and it'll probably go great with the crowd.."

"If you think it's good, then go ahead" Luna said, slightly curious, but mostly excited. and then with permission granted, Adam took Luna's hand, making her blush a bit. "People like romance," Adam said, smiling. "So why don't we give it to them?"

Smiling, Luna said "Sure, why not?" she was surprised, she hadn't expected this, Adam was smart, and he was knowledgeable about a lot of the things, but when it came to romance, she had thought he was a little dense, which was probably why some other girl hadn't already taken him.. which she was honestly glad for, but she wasn't gonna tell him that. Luna was driven out of the trance when Adam got her attention.

"Hey, come on, we're about to appear, let's put on a show no one will forget!" He said, smiling, and they walked out onto the stage, hands locked together, a smile on both of their faces. upon seeing them, the crowd began to cheer louder.

"see?" Adam said. "I knew they would like it." He said confidently, Luna then turned to him. "How?" she asked, "How did you know?" she wanted to know.

"Well, in all honesty, it was more of an educated guess, human nature forces us to be social, and seeing a couple creates a reaction within the brain, releasing a dose of dopamine, which stimulates the 'Happy' feeling" Adam finished, taking a deep breath. **[A/N.. i kinda made him rant there for a second xD] **

"Wow," Luna said, shocked wondering what else he had learned in the time they were apart.

"well, i believe it's time for us to step up" He said, as their turn rolled around, "Why don't you send out your pokemon first?" He suggested,

"sure" she said, tossing out her two contestant pokemon. when the light cleared, in one spot, a Gallade stood, his cloak flowing behind him as he looked towards the crowd. in the spot next to him, There was a sleek, shiny Vulpix, with her Light-Tan fur brushed neatly, it sat and looked at the crowd, doing its best to look adorable.

"My turn." Adam said, and sent out his pokemon. After the light cleared, there stood Alice, a Kirlia with turquoise-blue hair, Spinning round and round in a ballerina act, before stopping and bowing to the crowd, and next to her stood Storm, whose normally steel-gray fur had been brushed and **[A/N for lack of a better word..] **polished, and now it looked as black as the void, with her brick red outgrowths being made to look blood-red in the lighting. "Shall i?" Adam quietly asked Luna, gesturing towards his glove. "go ahead" she said back in a hushed voice. Adam then raised his gloved hand, which began to shine. soon, a orb of light enveloped Storm, and when it dispersed, she had mega-evolved. the crowd was stone silent, as they looked towards the pokemon. Storm, getting an idea, used a combination of roar and howl, to let out a terrifying, and awe-inspiring, battle cry. this broke the silence, sending the entire stadium into an uproar of applause. **[A/N and all the other contestants instantly knew; they were screwed xD]**

Both Adam and Luna were smiling brightly as they walked off to the side, allowing the other contestants to take their turns, but none of them had managed to raise the same amount of applause as Adam and Luna had, which, in all honesty, didn't surprise them. soon all the contestants had made their appearance, and then it was time for the team's performances. "Hey, i got another idea." Adam whispered to luna, who agreed, and then they told their pokemon of the plan. when it came to be their turn on the field, everyone was ready.

Alice and Cinder were the first up, Cinder using ember, and Alice using telekinesis to manipulate and control the embers, forming them into shapes, humanoid, and animal. It was then that Storm and Noah appeared, to face down the army of fiery beings, Noah went first, using his blade arms to hack and slash his way across the battlefield, the beings turning to fiery smoke as their bonds were broken, disassembling them. After him, Storm rushed, using her scythe as well as aerial ace, cutting through them one at a time, and when she found herself surrounded, she used a combination of vacuum cut and wide slash, bringing closer and taking out 7 of the embermen **[A/N that's what i'm gonna call them :p] ** at once. The buzzer then rang out, signaling the end of the turn. the rest of the embermen dispersed, and the 4 pokemon lined up, and each, in turn, bowed to the crowd, which responded in an uproar of applause. Then they walked off the stage, and into the arms of their proud trainers. "That was wonderful!" they both said to their pokemon, as the next act went on.

After that, Adam had a wide smile on his face. "I knew it would turn out great!" he said, petting storm, and looking towards Luna. "I know, but how did you come up with that?" She asked.

"I just did" Adam said, laughing. "while plans are good, spontaneity is important; come up with plans on the fly, rely on your instincts and reflexes, and no enemy will be able to predict what your gonna do." he explained.

"woah" Luna said, once again awestruck at the extent her best friend is able to think.. what else was going on in that mind of his? **[A/N oh, i think we ALL know what's going on in his head ;) OK I'm done being bad for now xD ] **

"Hmm, i wonder how things will go in the battle stage. " Adam said, looking towards their opponents. "with how things went here, i think it'll be a cinch." Luna said reassuring him. she knew now, more than ever, that combined, they were unstoppable.

"I know, i was just wondering who our opponents will be. **[A/N Most people say their fingers hurt after like 1k words…. i feel fine xD and i'm pretty sure this chapter is WELL over 1k words.] **

About 20 minutes later, they were called up for the battle stage. in front of them were 2 trainers, who were originally paired to go against each other, but had decided to team up against Adam and Luna.

"Hey luna" Adam whispered, "I think we should start off with the Shadowflame combo.. what about you?"

"sounds good" she said, and she prepared Cinder's ball.

When the trainers were told to call out their pokemon, their opponents sent out a Cacnea, and a Swellow. Adam and Luna then tossed out Storm and Cinder. After mega evolving Storm, they approached the arena, and the battle commenced.

Cinder was the first to strike, combining dark pulse, will o' wisp, and flamethrower to launch a sort of "Shadowflame" beam at the cacnea, catching it off guard as it was running towards Storm. this surprisingly instantly knocked out the cacnea, and it was retrieved from battle. this left cinder open though, and in the time that took, the Swellow had grabbed cinder in it's claws, and was raising it above the battlefield. using ice beam, Storm managed to freeze one of the bird's wings, then after it fell to the ground, hit it with an extremespeed combined with a lightning bolt, sending tons of electricity through the bird, nearly frying it to a crisp. it then fell over, clearly knocked out. what replaced those pokemon, wasn't a good sight. in front of them was a sealeo, and a machamp. Cinder then decided to try to rush the machamp, using extrasensory to confuse it while it got close. about halfway there, though, it was hit by a water cannon by the sealeo, and was sent flying across the field. it hit a wall on the far side and was knocked out. This enraged Storm, and so, she charged at the sealeo, using double team to get around the machamp, and hit it with a supercharged attack combo; extremespeed, thunder, thunderbolt, and psycho cut. **[A/N that attack was, the storm incarnate ;) ] **the resulting electrical explosion sent thousands of kilowatts **[A/N i don't know the method of measuring electricity, so… cut me a break here xD]** of electricity into the seal pokemon, but, as it was too heavy to be sent flying, it merely was flung onto its back as electricity surged through it. the trainer didn't wait to see if it was knocked out or not, after taking a hit like that, it needed immediate medical attention, and the stasis inside the ball would work for the time being.

The machamp went charging after the absol, but was sent flying backwards when a currently unknown force hit it square in the face. when it's eyes uncrossed, it saw what was there, a gallade that looked very angry. after allowing it to get back on it's feet, the gallade went to work attacking the machamp. and while most of it's attacks hit, the fighting pokemon managed to block some of the more.. dangerous ones. it knew that it couldn't last much longer, that it was gonna end up falling before long. so, getting an idea, it rushed past the gallade, determined to take out the absol, which proved easier than expected. as it was already weakened, the absol couldn't take many more hits, and when it was unexpectedly hit from the machamp at full force, it just let its brain take over and fell unconscious, letting the healing process begin.

"Good job, storm." Adam said, calling her back. Taking another ball out, he called "Alice, finish this!" and he released the Kirlia, who was prepped and angry. as soon as she hit the battlefield, she immediately used her abilities to raise the Machamp, slamming it against the floor multiple times, until she was sure it was knocked out.

"And that's the match!" The referee called out. "the winning team is Adam and Luna, congratulations!" he said to them, and they left the stage. now all there was to do was to wait for the judgement ceremony.

about 45 minutes later, they were called out onto the stage, along with 2 other contestants. "In third place, John!" congratulations, young man" the judge said to the boy on their left. "In second place, we have katy! well done, ma'am." he said to the girl on their right. "And finally, In first place, We have the Star team, of Adam and Luna! Hand picked by Lisia herself, too!" he then turned to them. "We award you with these ceremonial ribbons. we hope to see you again soon." he finished. Adam and Luna then called out their teams, who gave a bow for the audience, sending a wave of applause through the hall.

After leaving the hall, Adam said "well,that was fun." **[A/N remember what i said earlier? well, my fingers are starting to hurt now. :( lol.] **"Yeah, it really was" Luna replied, a wide smile on her face. "we've got to do this again." she said excitedly, the roar from the crowd had sent something through her, it felt like adrenaline, a boost of sorts, giving her confidence to go on.

"well, we will" Adam said. "But first, i'd like to hit the Mauville city gym."

"then that will be our next stop" Luna said, taking out her map, but she was stopped by Adam. "But first," he said. "we've got a crowd waiting for us" he said, indicating to the crowd of fans heading their way.

When they turned to face the crowd, Lisia was the first to get to them. she seemed to be carrying 2 bags with her, which was strange. "meet me in the green room" She said to them, heading off towards the green room.. **[A/N idk why its called that, i just go along with it lol] **

"Umm, i think we should see what she has to say first" Adam said, starting to walk after her. "i mean, she did help us enter the contest and all"

"sure. let's go" Luna said, following adam to the green room, where lisia was waiting.

"you two were wonderful out there!" she said, practically bursting with joy, "It was amazing; Pure, beauty incarnate." she continued, praising them.

"were we really that good?" Adam asked, he had always been a bit modest, and it had helped him in many situations.

"yes!" Lisia shouted. "anyways, i brought you some things." she said, gesturing towards the bags. "first these," she says as she indicates some hollow blueish balls.

" these are known as 'ball capsules' and allow you to apply special effects when a pokemon enters battle. such as starbursts, confetti, et cetera." she finished, handing them the casing, which held 12 capsules.

"Next, a more personal gift," she said, bringing out 2 smaller boxes. "If you two are gonna be doing contests together, i want you to look your best! so, i managed to get my hands on some high quality dresswear for you two." she finished her rant, bringing out a very fine silk dress,, which seemed to be a little big for luna.  
"Gotta have room to grow into it" Lisia explained, handing her the dress. "Go ahead, go try it on."she said, gesturing towards the changing rooms.

"Umm, okay" Luna said, and she headed off for the room, disappearing within.

"And for you, Adam." Lisia continued, taking out a set of clothes, instead of a one-piece like lusia's dress. "I've gone for a more punk-gothic design with a frilly.."

"Please," Adam spoke up, understanding nothing about what she said. "'I'm smart, but i know nothing when it comes to fashion. please just make it sound simple"

looking slightly disappointed, Lisia nodded."It's a fancy shirt and jacket, basically." she explained, handing him the clothes. "please, try them on." she finished. Adam then took the clothes and entered the changing room.

Shortly after, Luna appeared from hers, wearing the one-piece dress that looked elegant on her, it was a simple black silk dress, and while it was made more for comfort than looks, it still looked stunning.

"wow," Lisia said upon seeing it. "that looks great on you. i know he's gonna love it" she said, quietly gesturing towards the changing room Adam was in.

"what do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Oh, come on!" Lisia said, "It obvious that you two like each other, i mean, look at that show you put on at your entrance." she continued."You're lucky, getting a guy like him, it'd be a shame if someone stole him.." **[A/N and the seeds of jealousy have been planted.. excellent *insert maniacal laugh here*] **

"If you even try too," Luna said, getting serious instantly. she didn't know why, but she felt a need to cling to Adam, and keep her for herself.

"haha, so you admit it?" Lisia said, smiling mischievously, "well, i won't break up a happy couple. but i won't say that for other girls. i suggest claiming him yours before others get any ideas, he seems to have quite the fanbase." She finished.

"What do you mean, claim him for myself?" Luna asked, it sounded ridiculous.

"you know, show people that you're a couple, and that he's taken. it should ward off most of the other girls." Luna continued.

"Most?" Luna asked

"yea, a good majority will leave u alone, a good amount will be happy for you, but there's always the few crazy ones that might want to have him." Luna advised. "So i suggest making him yours before anyone like that appears. Ahh, he seems to have finished changing." Luna stopped talking, seeing Adam's room open.

When Adam stepped out, he was wearing a primarily black jacket, which had red and purple lines going across various points, making it seem like there were inscriptions along the jacket. on the shoulder was a patch, whose icon showed a strange symbol, which seemed similar to the icon for Pi, but with more bits jutting out.

When she saw Adam's curiosity towards the icon, Lisia spoke up. "this icon, i don't know what it is, but it seems to bring a sense of magic wherever it is, so i thought, why not add it on."

"it loos cool" Adam said, seeing himself in the mirror, "this outfit looks wonderful, thanks Lisia." he said, looking towards her, noticing Luna and her dress.

"woah," Adam said, awestruck at the beauty in front of him. All Luna could do was hold her hands together as she blushed a bit at Adam's gaze, which she found that she didn't mind that much.

"what do you think?" She asked.

"It looks wonderful, Luna" Adam said, which made Luna smile, "It really does, its.. elegant yet modest." he finished.

"well," Luna said, taking in the detail of him in the jacket. "you look badass in that jacket" she said, smiling. "Like your some seasoned adventurer who's come home at last."

"thanks" Adam said, blushing a bit. "that means a lot to hear. Anyway, i'm gonna pack this suit up and put it away, i don't wanna get it dirty while we're out adventuring."

"same here." Luna said, and they went into their separate changing rooms again, returning 5 mins later in their normal clothes.

"thanks again, Lisia," Adam said, "These clothes will be great in contests.

"yep, it's no problem." Lisia said. "I have high hopes for you two, and the only thing i want in return is for you two to keep doing contests, when you can."

"deal." Adam and Luna said in sync, and with that happy goodbye, they left the changing room, to find a crowd of people waiting to greet them. **[A/N here we go.. lol] **

"Hey, i found your show to be awe-inspiring, i just wanted to say thank you." one man said as he came up to them.

"Thanks." Adam said, and the man walked off, quickly replaced by a teenage girl.

"Hey, Adam, right?" **[A/N ;) you KNOW i had to do this.] **She said, looking right at him. "I saw your display, and i was wondering if you have any free time later?"

"Sorry, but we plan on heading to Mauville soon, so there'd be no time" Luna spoke up, and after seeing her glare, the girl walked off, slightly disappointed.

After they were done getting through the crowd, Adam said "It's kinda getting late, do you want to get a place to stay for the night?"

"Sure" Luna said, bringing out her map. "There's a hotel down the street, should we head there?"

"Actually, it's still a while before night, how about we go to the market, to restock on supplies?" Adam said.

"Why not." Luna said, checking her map again, "This way" she said as she started walking towards the market, with Adam by her side.

When they arrived at the market, a small crowd immediately started forming around them. "Hey, it's adam and Luna," "Let's go talk to them" "Hey, can i get your autograph" were some of the phrases that could be heard from it.

After they had dealt with most of the people, there was a single girl left, patiently waiting her turn. "I thought you said that you were heading for Mauville next?" She said to them.

"we decided to stock up on supplies, and head out tomorrow." Luna said, resuming her glare at the girl, but it went unnoticed.

"So, that means that you have free time?" she said, turning to Adam. "Would you mind meeting up later, i could show you around Slateport.

"thanks for the offer, but.." Adam said, he had noticed that something was up with Luna, and if he accepted this girl's invitation, it'd probably make it worse. "I'd rather just relax for the evening" he continued, laughing a bit. "Most of tonight is probably just gonna be me rereading some old books. but thanks for the offer."

"Oh, ok.." The girl said, then walked off, disappointed. **[A/N gonna say this now to start the ball rolling; there is one girl, (maybe two, we'll see how it goes) that ****L****una's gonna have to accept that she has feelings for Adam… That's all ****I****'m gonna say for now ;) ] **

After they were done in the market, Adam and Luna checked into a hotel room for the night, and sure enough, the first thing Adam did was pull out his favorite book.

"Seriously," Luna said, laughing, "How many times have you read that book?"

"I don't know," Adam said, "I lost track a while ago." but he noticed the time, and quickly put the book down. "Hmm, i'm gonna get started on dinner, i was thinking spaghetti, what do you think?"

"That sounds wonderful, i'll pour out the poke' food." Luna replied, and went to work on pouring out the food into the bowls for all their pokemon.

After the food was done, and they were all done eating, etc, Luna came up to adam, noticing something. "Hey, you've been awfully quiet, is something up?"

"Nah," Adam said, smiling. "I just don't have anything to say at the moment, i don't know why, but i'm feeling, how to put this, peaceful, i think."

"Oh, Okay." Luna said, sitting in the chair next to his. "Hey, another thing," She continued. "About that 'performance' we put on earlier, i know it was just an act, but, i don't know.. **[A/N Here we go, this ought to be good ;) ] **It felt, how to put this, i guess, right. i don't know if u know what i'm saying, but it just felt strange, in a good way." Luna stopped herself before she got any more confused.

Adam just nodded, she didn't know this, but he perfectly understood how she felt. He pretends to lay dumb to the more.. romantic side of things, which, most people wouldn't believe, leads to his advantage. they are more open around people who they think won't understand what they are saying, and earlier, in the green room, he had overheard the entire conversation between Lisia and Luna. In fact, he felt the same way with her, he just didn't show it, yet. He knew that if he didn't come out and say it soon, then she would, and to be honest, he wanted to let her know how he felt first, but it had to be at the right time.

Seeing that he was in a trance of some sort, Luna snapped her fingers in front of him a few times. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," He replied, smiling. "Just got lost in thought again." he finished, laughing as Luna rolled her eyes.

"well," She said, "i was wondering, before we head off tomorrow, if we could-"

"Go to the Guardian stone?" Adam asked, a plan forming in his head. "Sure, i was actually planning to ask you if you wanted to go."

Luna was left speechless after this, not only had he guessed the location, but he was also planning on asking her to go with him? all she could do was nod, and with that, she retreated into her room to think. Did he really like her like that? she knew that he liked her, but she wasn't sure if he was bold enough to go along with it. but if he was, this was wonderful! He would finally be hers, and then all the others would leave him alone. **[A/N All but 1 (maybe 2) ;)] **And not only would they be adventuring together, but they would be adventuring together as a couple, which, in all honesty, is something she's wanted for years; to be able to call him her boyfriend. it had been at the back of her mind, through most of their previous time together, but recently it had begun to flare up. She then went to bed, Excited for what was gonna happen the next day.

Out in the Living room, Adam smiled. He knew that she had gone to her room to think, and that it was probably about him. sensing something strange, Alice came up to him. "Adam, are you alright?" She asked, worried for him. "I sensed something unusual, coming from you.

"I'm fine, Alice." Adam said, calming her. "I feel fine, and nothing is wrong as far as i could tell."

"Ok, i trust your judgment, then." Alice said, but before he went to bed, she did an emotional sweep on him to find out what was wrong, and what she found surprised her. She knew that Adam was emotionally attached to Luna, but she hadn't expected him to be falling for her. in a way, she felt happy for him, because she already knew that she liked him back. it was blatantly obvious, but he was too dense to notice it. At the same time, something in the back of her mind crept up, saying that this was bad. she shunned the thought away, this was no time for that. although it did raise a question; why was she feeling jealous? As she watched Adam head to bed, she decided it was about time to go to sleep as well. As she climbed into the bed, **[A/N because why not lol, to him, at least atm, she's like family to him, so he doesn't mind sharing a bed with her.] **She wondered how the next day would go, and a strange feeling of foreboding appeared; something bad was gonna happen, she could feel it.

**AAND that's it for now, guys! ok a few things; one, would u rather have me post these chapters as i make them, or would u rather have 1 a week, so i can have some ready to post ahead of time, incase things happen, or i run out of ideas again? Another thing, I have a few main events planned, but if any of you have any ideas, be sure to share them, please. anyway, ive ran out of things to rant about, so im'a head off now. Bi_Gaming signing off, Goodnight everybody!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Guardian's Blessing

**Hellooo everybody! Bi_gaming here, and i'm bringing you another chapter of This little story of mine. a few notes; first off, starting today, i will start uploading new chapters once a week, on friday, around 3-4 pm EST. Next, This chapter is loaded with wonderful things i think we've all been waiting a while to see ;). I know i'm the puppeteer and they're my marionettes. but sometimes i think these people have minds of their own xD(you know, like how certain actions change the story from how you originally wanted it to be, which has happened many times this week xD). well, i'll stop rambling for now, cya'll later. Bi_gaming signing off, Enjoy the chapter Everybody!**

The next day, Adam and Luna Decided to head out early, as to not meet up with any fans. After they had ate breakfast, they went out to sightsee.

"which way is to the rock?" Adam asked, as Luna was holding the map. "It's about a 10 minute walk, this way," she said, and started walking along the path.

Though they didn't see it, there was someone who overheard their conversation. "so, they're heading to the guardian rock?" she said to herself. "Well, I'm gonna get there first." and she went along a quicker route to the ancient landmark.

As they were walking, Luna asked "Adam, i gotta know, whats with that book of yours? you always read it whenever you're bored"

"well," Adam said, "to be completely honest, i haven't finished it yet" he said, laughing. "Seriously, how often do you find me bored? and how long does that usually last?"

"I guess you're right." She said, "you do know that there's more books in that series, right?" She had done some research online a while ago, and found that there was a whole collection of books for that series.

"Really?" Adam said. "Well, to be honest, as much as i like to read, i don't think i'll have time to read them all." It was true,he was almost always busy with one thing or another.

"ok, well, i think we're almost there" Luna said, pointing at the map.

As they got near to the rock, a girl appeared from behind it. "So, you did come." she said simply.

"I'm sorry, do i know you?" Adam said. he had seen enough games to know this could end horribly, if he wasn't careful. He had to play his cards right.

"Oh, Did you forget me that quickly?" She said, and Adam realized that she was the girl from the day before.

"Ooh, you're that girl from the other day," He said. "What are you doing here?"

"well," She said, slowly walking up to him. "You know the myth behind this rock, right?"

"Yes, what of it?" Adam replied, understanding what she meant. the myth behind the rock was that if two people met beside it, and one of them confessed their feelings for the other, than the acceptance was guaranteed.

"well," The girl said, "I wanted to tell you how i truly feel. ever since i saw you, i knew i would have you, that i would be yours, and you mine. i wanted to tell you that i love you." she said, finishing.

Adam just sighed and put his face in his palm. between the heart of his best friend, and some random girl, he chose his friend."No, you don't." He said simply.

"What?" the girl said, shocked at the response.

"You Don't love me," Adam continued. **[A/N Here we go, this is gonna be good] **"The feeling you feel for me isn't love, or anything close to it." He continued, despite the girl looking more and more devastated. "What you feel is lust, envy and greed, You want what you cannot have, and have gone to extreme lengths to try and seize what you want." He went on, his facial expressions getting more serious, and angry. "I will never be yours, Get that in your head right now, and it will save you decades of torment. Accept that you can't have me, and you might be able to find happiness with another man." He finished, the girl in front of him looking as if her reality was crumbling around her.

"But, what about the myth?" She asked, **[A/N Myth; BUSTED] **"You were supposed to accept me!" she shouted, going into panic.

"I will never accept you." Adam said, stepping away from the girl, and towards Luna. "I already found the person, who i want to be mine, whom i love. And it isn't you. And it will NEVER. BE. YOU." He shouted the last words, not only devastating her, but also terrifying the girls. Adam wasn't one to get angry easily, in fact, Luna had never seen him this far "Up the wall", and she was honestly glad for what he said, if she was honest, because not only was he "shutting the door" in this girl's face, he was also locking, and barricading it.

"I… uh, help." the girl stuttered, terrified of the boy in front of her, what had she said to make him mad?

"Ok, that's enough, Adam," Luna said. although she didn't want to, she felt like she needed to calm him down, he was starting to scare her. she began pulling Adam Away from the girl, saying "Just leave, now." to her, and she took the advice, and ran off, and didn't look back.

"Umm, Adam?" Luna said after he had calmed down. "First off, i may be scary when angry, but you get terrifying when someone gets you mad. Secondly, did you mean all those things you said?"

Smiling at her, he said "Yes, every word."and although he just crushed that myth to dust,he had a feeling it would work in this situation.

A feeling of elation spiked in Luna's chest, he had said that he loved her, and although it was in a blind rage, it still counted."well," she said, pulling him to face her."I want you to know, that i feel the same way. I Love you, and i don't want anyone else to have you, but me." **[A/N To Adam; YOU CAN DO IT! KISS THE GIRL!]**

Adam smiled when he heard this. he had expected it. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear those words." He said, then pulled her into a tight embrace. **[A/N damn it, Adam… oh, well, good enough.] **

"ah, Adam, That's a little too tight" She said, gasping for air. He was stronger than he looked, it seemed.

"Sorry" Adam said, loosening his grip. when the embrace finally ended, he said; "to be honest, i think that went well." and smiled.

"what do you mean?" Luna asked, genuinely puzzled.

"well, the second i saw that girl here, i knew that things could end up very bad." He explained. "I didn't want any confusion to cause trouble between us, so i ended all confusion then and there."

"well, " Luna said, looking into his Olive-green eyes. "While i appreciate it, i think you went a little rough on that girl. she looked like everything she knew had been proven wrong."

"I know. and i did what was necessary. she won't be bothering us anymore, and now i can rightfully say that you are my wonderful girlfriend." He finished,

"And i can say that you, the boy i've always wanted, are my boyfriend." Luna said, "I couldn't be happier."

Smiling, Adam stood there, holding his girlfriend in his arms, the little voice in his head was yelling.. no, screaming at him to kiss her, and he thought, that there wouldn't be a better time or place, so he slowly brought his head closer to hers. Sensing what he was doing, Luna instinctively brought her head closer to his, tilting it slightly, and kept going until their lips met, and, oh, boy, it was a wonderful thing; feeling the lips of the boy.. no, the man she loved pressed up against hers, it was pure their lips met, Adam didn't know what to expect, but even if he had, the sensation would've been just as new, and wonderful. For what seemed like an eternity, (though it was only for like a few seconds,) they stood their, lips locked together in a loving kiss.**[A/N *claps* about time, Adam, finally lol]**

The entire time, the girl had been watching from the shadows, waiting, wanting to take him for herself. but when she saw them kiss, she knew that she was too late; he had made up his mind, but if she couldn't have him, no one could. All she needed was a plan. **[A/N o.o uh, oh, seems like we have a Yandere here xD this is gonna be great]**

When the kiss ended, Adam took Luna's hand in his. "Now, should we start heading for Mauville?" he asked, as he honestly had no idea what to say otherwise.

"yes, let's." Luna replied. "After we beat the gym, I want to visit home, and talk to our families about .. about us."

"That sounds good to me." Adam said, and they walked off together, hand in hand, on the path that led to mauville city.

Along the path to the city, they found surprisingly little trainers. "well, it's probably because it's so early." Adam said. "I mean, normally, people wouldn't be out this early." and it was true; they had started early intentionally to keep from meeting tons of crowds. but the lack of trainers to fight wasn't bad. the peaceful quiet led to quite an enjoyable walk through the forest, the only noises being those of the bird pokemon waking up and chirping as the morning sun shone across their nests. Soon, Adam and Luna were able to see the lights of Mauville City as they approached. Checking his watch, Adam said "wow, that walk took nearly 2 hours." he then looked towards Luna, "To be Honest, it only felt like minutes."

"well, i think we both know why." Luna said, wrapping her arm around his.

"Yeah," Adam said, smiling. he felt truly happy, as they approached the city. "Do you think we should get some lunch before we hit the gym?" He asked, they had gotten up around 10 am, and it was a little past noon now.

"Sure, i hear the food court here is excellent." Luna responded, "If i remember correctly, you have to fight to retain your seat here, so there'll be plenty of excitement while we wait."

Once they were queued up for some meals, Adam and Luna let out the pokemon of theirs that were awake, as most of them preferred to sleep in. Among the crowd was Alice, Storm, Shade, Noah, and, surprisingly, Cinder.

While they were waiting, a trainer came up to them. "Hey," He said, "I want your spot, So i'm gonna fight you for it!" He went on, sending out a Roselia.

"Alice, think you can handle this?" Adam asked her. "Gladly." She said back, she didn't know why, but she felt a need to impress him.

When the Kirlia entered the Arena, the Roselia immediately shot some poison stingers at her, Which Alice caught mid-flight, and launched back at it with her , using psyshock, she delivered a massive mental attack on the Rose pokemon, finding and triggering the mental function that shuts down the body for repairs, which resulted in the roselia being knocked unconscious.

"Good job, Alice" Adam said as she returned to the table."The buzzer says that it should take about 5 more minutes" He said, looking out for any more trainers.

"Don't worry, Adam." Shade said. "If anyone else tries to challenge us, I'll fend them off."

"Ok, thanks, Shade" Adam said. but no one else tried to challenge them. Soon, the food was finished, and Adam and Luna got their meals, and brought them back to the table. When everyone was finished eating, they got up, and went off towards the gym.

"I'm can't wait to get another badge," Adam said.

"well, don't get Arrogant" Luna responded, and in turn received a slightly stern look from Adam, which made her laugh. he didn't get arrogant, the boy was so modest, but he was confident in the things he knew he did well at.

When they Entered the Gym, They were once again greeted by a man who was waiting to greet new trainers. "Welcome, trainers! This is an electric-class gym, so be careful with water and flying types, or they'll get zapped." He said.

"What's the battle format?" Adam asked. "And are we allowed to challenge together?"

"Well, its double battles, with teams of up to 6, so i don't see why not." The man said, and the two went off together further into the gym.

"This ought to be interesting" Adam said, as he and Luna walked into the gym, hand in hand. Their first obstacle came in the form of an electrical barricade. a trainer stood off to the side, apparently blocking the switch.

"If you want to get through, you have to beat me first!" the kid said, and he tossed out a Magnemite and a Poochyena.

"Auric fighters combo?" Adam asked Luna, and when she nodded in return, they both tossed out pokeballs, and when the light faded, Shade and Noah stood, facing their targets.

"Go!" Both Adam and Luna said in sync, and their pokemon took off, Shade was the first to reach her target, the magnemite. dodging a thunderbolt, she hit it with a combination of aura sphere and close combat, rushing it with a flurry of aura-imbued punches. this combination devastated the Magnemite, even denting the tough steel that was it's body. It fell to the ground, unconscious. Next, Noah reached the tiny wolf pokemon that was attacking him. It managed to bite him, latching on to his leg, before Noah managed to shake it off, sending it flying into the corner, where it was immediately hit by a full-force aura sphere. when the dust cleared, it lied there, unconscious.

'Good fight" The trainer said, and gave them their reward cash, and went off to disarm the gate. And then the young couple advanced, there should be one more area before they fought the leader. As they approached the room, they immediately knew what they had to do; there were 2 switches to unlock the gates, one was unguarded, while the other had a young girl guarding it. Adam and luna flipped the first switch, undoing the first lock, then went on to the girl.

"Why, hello again." She said, and Adam immediately recognized her.

"Oh, heavens, not you again." He said, "I told you no, so can we leave it at that?"

"Ugh, fiine" She groaned, taking out a few pokeballs. "I won't mix business with pleasure, this is a gym, so you have to beat me to pass." She finished, sending out an Abra, and an Electrode.

"What you thinking, dark cut combo?" Adam asked Luna quietly. "Yep" Luan replied, and they tossed out their pokemon. When the dust cleared, In front of Adam and Luna were Storm and Terra, Ready to fight.

The electrode was the first to attack, rolling towards Storm, while charging itself. what it didn't know, was, true to her name, storm had an .. affinity towards moves that were based on storms, such as rain, thunder, and hail. they just seemed to be easier for her, so, when she saw the ball pokemon roll towards her, she spun up a whirlwind, which destabilized it, lifting it off the ground and flung it away. All this time, the Abra had been advancing on her, and was ready to pounce when The Doublade struck it from behind, using shadow sneak. This severely weakened the Abra, and it teleported a short distance away to try to recover, but it didn't work, because the second it re-materialized, Storm Rushed at it, and hit it with a thunderbolt-charged Night slash, right where the Doublade had struck earlier. this finished off the Abra, and it was retrieved from battle.

"Good job," The girl said, "But let's see how well your pet's handle this!" She said, and tossed out a Salamence, as well as a Magnezone.

"That seems like cheating, but ok" Adam said, laughing. while Luna looked slightly worried, he enjoyed the challenge. It was fun.

The Salamence attacked almost immediately, using flamethrower on the unsuspecting Doublade, knocking it out. It was then Hit with an Ice beam, which Storm had sent towards it. The Magnezone saw no reason to interfere, so it just sat by and watched, as the dragon advanced on Storm. As the Salamence tried to hit her with flamethrowers, Storm kept dodging them, getting closer and closer, and finally, it the Salamence square in the face with her most powerful move- Return. A move that was literally powered on the friendship between her and her trainer. This crippled the salamence, but it wasn't going to lose to this Dog! It hit her right in the face with a full force dragon claw, sending her flying into the wall near Adam, unconscious.

"You did good, Storm." He said, Withdrawing her, and taking the other luxury ball from his belt. "GO, ALICE, Finish this fight!" He shouted, Sending the ball into the field, releasing an angry, battle-ready Kirlia.

"So, you're the girl that tried to steal my Trainer from his girlfriend, aren't you?" Alice said, Talking to the girl, anger in her voice. she had been waiting for an opportunity to get back at her. "Well, I think it's about time you learned why no one messes with him, with her, or any of us!" She finished, targeting the Salamence. It was more than twice her size, but she knew what to do. Using flash, she temporarily blinded it, and while it was trying to regain its sight, she charged a moonblast, combined with yet another return. after what it had been through, there was no way it'd be able to keep fighting. When it was done, Alice launched the pinkish orb at the dragon, which, surprisingly, sent it flying onto its back, unconscious.

"NO!" The girl shouted, "YOU!" She said, looking towards the Magnezone. "What are you doing? Fight!"

And the magnezone reluctantly started gliding towards the Kirlia. this should be easy work, it though, when something hard hit it from behind.

"Oh, you didn't think that i was out of pokemon, did you?" Luna said, her Gallade rushing the Magnezone, hitting it with a flurry of strikes, switching between fighting styles to keep the momentum going, denting the metal with each strike. The Magnezone wouldn't be able to take much more of this punishment, and it knew that. What they didn't see was Alice run towards them, her fist flaming as she prepared a fire punch and return combo, intent on finishing the magnezone. When she struck it, the resulting blast sent it flying across the room. And as it landed, knocked out, the battle was won.

"Ugh, good fight." The girl said. Walking up to them, and handing them their prize money. "This is a gym, so i won't do anything else for now, but next time we meet, i won't hold back." **[A/N At least she's honorable, that's good lol] **

"Yea, sure, girl" Adam said, walking over to the lever and pulling it. "Anything else you want to say before we go ahead?" He finished. he may not like her much, but he was polite.

"Yes." She said, looking towards him with less anger, and more sadness in her eyes. "My name is Scarlett, please don't just call me 'girl' anymore."

"Ok, scarlett." Adam said, "well, cya later, i guess" He finished, walking off towards the final gym room. "What do you think?" He asked, looking to Luna. "Think this fight's gonna be tougher than that one?"

"To be honest, no." Luna said, smiling. "I don't think that salamence was allowed to be here, but we beat it nonetheless."

As they Entered the Final chamber, They heard a voice ring out. "Welcome, to my gym," It shouted, and then the lights kicked on, revealing a happy old man, seemingly the leader. "It must've been tough to get here, so let's give it our all!" he said, and then tossed out two of his 3 pokemon; a Magnemite and a Electrode.

"Psycho cut combo?" Adam asked, and when Luna nodded, they tossed out Alice and Noah, who hit the battlefield ready to fight.

When the Battle started, Alice immediately started using magical leaf to barrage the electrode with razor sharp leaves, while Noah charged towards the magnemite, hitting it with brick break, striking it over and over, denting the metal. on the last hit, Noah struck the Magnet pokemon with extra force, launching it backwards, into the wall, where it fell down, onto its face, knocked out. WHile that was happening, The electrode had managed to hit Alice with a thunderbolt, weakening her, but she then used the electricity coursing through her body to charge a shadow ball, which she sent at the Electrode, who, unknowingly, acted like a lightning rod for the electrically charged ball of shadows. when it hit the Electrode, The ball pokemon was sent flying, and when it landed, it was knocked out.

"Well done, i haven't had a fight this good in ages" The old man laughed, and tossed out his last pokemon; an Emolga he had caught on his trip to unova.

When the fight resumed, Alice went about charging another shadow ball, this time infusing it with the sub-zero temperatures of arctic wind, while Noah distracted the electric squirrel. When Alice was finished, She launched the ball at the Emolga, but instead of exploding, the ball engulfed it, surrounding it in freezing cold shadows. The emolga, already weak from the Gallade, couldn't take this much, and was knocked out by the time the shadows dispersed.

"Good Job Alice!" Adam said, as she rushed up and hugged him. "I knew you could do it."

Just then, a blinding light came from in front of him. When he looked to see what it was, Alice was engulfed in it, the orb consuming her and growing larger. when the light faded, where Alice once stood, was a full grown Gardevoir, "Wow, Alice" Adam said, standing up, as she was now about his height. "you evolved." He wasn't expecting this,but it was a great surprise.

"I know" Alice said, and threw her arms around her trainer. She didn't know why, but she quite enjoyed it when they were like this, in an embrace with one another.

"Hey, I'm still here, you know." The old man said. and when the hug was split, he went on. "well, Congratulations for completing my gym! Here are your badges," He went on, Handing them their badges. "These are the Dynamo Badges. they are a symbol of your electrifying determination, and that nothing will stop you as you travel. And here," He said as he Gave them each a Tm. "These are for volt tackle, a useful move to get out of tough situations."

"Thanks" Both Adam and Luna said, and before they left, he spoke up again. "hey, aren't you that kid from Verdanturf town?" He asked, he apparently recognized one of them.

"Hmm? yes, why?" Adam asked.

"well, i was just wondering." The old man said. "I remember a young man like you, coming by every once in awhile to help out. I just wanted to say thanks, as i never got the chance to."

"It's no problem" Adam said, "I was happy to help out" And with that, they walked out of the gym, and towards the exit that would lead them towards Verdanturf town.

"Well, i wonder how our folks will react to our getting together." Adam said, looking towards Luna.

"well i think your mother's gonna be happy." Luna said, Smiling. "But i don't know how my family's gonna react. i hope it's good."

"I know." Adam said, reassuring her. "But no matter what happens, i won't let it tear us apart."

And As they left Mauville city, Both of their hopes held high, They had no idea what was coming the next day, but Adam had a feeling that it was going to be a wild ride.

**Aaaand that's it for now, folks! I Hope you Enjoyed this chapter! Next Chapter, we get to meet the parents! lol. Anyway, please be sure to fav/follow if you've been enjoying the story thus far, as i said, i plan on uploading new content once a week, on friday, around 3-4 pm EST. anyway, ima stop ranting. Bi_Gaming signing off, Goodnight Everybody!**


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting the Parents

**Hellooo, everybody! Welcome, to yet another chapter! You're in for quite a treat this chapter, ;) anyway, i don't want to spoil anything, so I'll shut up now. Cya'll later, everyone! Bi_gaming signing off.**

As they arrived at Verdanturf town, they decided to stop by Adam's house first. "Mom, I'm home!' Adam called out as they entered the house.  
"Hey hun," She said, walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"we just beat the mauville gym, and we thought that we'd stop by home." Adam said,"Hey, is dad home? there's something i want you guys to know."

"Oh?" Amy said, smiling. she had a vague idea about what it was, but decided to wait. "Well, He'll be home soon, how about we talk about it during dinner?"  
"sure. that sounds good." Adam said.

Later that day, while Amy was making Dinner, Adam's Father, Charles, was talking to him. "So, Adam, how's your team doing?" he asked. last he had seen his son, it was the day before he had set off on his journey.

'They're doing well, dad." Adam said, calling out His team. **[A/N To be completely honest, I can't remember many of his pokemon, besides his main 3, and the Beldum xD, which is prob' a metang by now.]**

"Wow," Charles said, seeing The pokemon before him. "i see that you evolved, again, Alice."  
"Yep." Alice said back, Smiling with joy.

"And you evolved too, Shade." He said, looking towards the Lucario. "Good job."  
"Thanks." Shade said, looking away shyly.

"And how about you, Luna?" Charles continued, "How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you." Luna said, "And my team is doing good."

"Dinner's ready!" Amy called from the kitchen. "Tonight, dinner is Mac' n' Cheese."

As they ate dinner, Amy spoke up. "Adam, isn't there something you wanted to tell us?" **[A/N here we go ;) ]**

"Oh, right." Adam said, remembering. "Umm, how do i put this.." He mumbled, "Well, to put it bluntly, I've began dating Luna."

"Luna, is this true?" Charles asked, looking towards Luna. Her parents said it was ok for her to eat dinner at their house.

"Yes, it is." Luna said, looking towards Adam and smiling.

"well, I must say, it's about time, Adam." His father said, then laughed. "To be honest, i'm not that surprised haha"

"I'm glad you two finally got together." Amy said, smiling. "i was worried for you, Luna. if some undeserving girl stole Adam from you.. Well, i'm glad things turned out the way it did."

"So am I" Luna said, smiling at Amy.

"Also, I see that you Evolved, Alice." Amy said, looking towards the pokemon sitting next to Adam. "that's wonderful."

"Thanks" Alice said.

Not much else happened for the rest of dinner, and when they were done, it was late.

"well, i should get back home." Luna said, "i'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, have a nice night." Adam said to her, looking at the clock, he said, "I'll come get you around noon."

"Ok." Luna said, and went to her house.

"well, I'm gonna go to bed. goodnight." Adam said, and he and his pokemon went up the stairs to his bedroom, his pokemon following him. "hey, i got an idea" Alice said as they entered his room. "why don't you let Shade sleep in the spare bed? i don't doubt that they're more comfortable than the beds inside the pokeballs.

"Ok." He said, and let Shade out so she could sleep in the spare bed. Alice had already told shade about this idea, so there wasn't any confusion. "where are you going to sleep, though?" Adam asked Alice, though he already knew.

"Well, i wanted to share a bed with you. there isn't anything wrong with that, is there?" She asked.

"well, I don't see any problem." Adam said. his suspicions had been confirmed, now it was time to see what would happen. He then got into the bed, cracking the window to let a breeze in. Smiling, Alice got into the bed after Adam, laying next to him, waiting for him to fall asleep. after he seemed to be out, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, pressing him into her. she didn't know why, but this felt.. good. being like this with him. She reasoned that it was about time she figured out why it did, so she started searching her emotions.

What she found, wasn't as shocking as she thought it would be. She had come to the Conclusion that She had feelings for him, She also figured that if they played their cards right, this could turn out great. and so, while resting her head on his chest, she slowly fell asleep while listening to his heartbeat.

When Adam had faked falling asleep, what happened surprised him; his pokemon wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into her. In all honesty, he wasn't expecting this. After that, he had no more doubts, now all there was to do was continue to observe, and see how Alice acted. He wouldn't lie; He had feelings for her too, but with Luna, this could turn out bad or good. So, he decided to stay neutral to it until he had to do something. When she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, and slowly fell asleep.

The Next day, Alice woke up, and was surprised to find that Adam had wrapped his arms around her. still, she appreciated the gesture, and rested her head on his chest, while she waited for him to wake up, which didn't take long.

Adam slowly awoke, to find himself holding Alice in his arms,, It took a minute before the events of the night before came back to him. **[A/N *resists urge to make a dirty joke*] **then he slowly started moving, careful not to wake the sleeping pokemon, when her eyes slowly opened. "Good Morning" She said, smiling at him, tightening the hug between them for a couple seconds. "I don't know why,but this feels so nice" she said as she placed her head on his chest.

"I won't lie, it does feel nice," Adam said, starting to get up."but we have to get up, there's things to do." and they got up, deciding to let the other two (Shade and Storm.) sleep in. As they went downstairs, Adam saw that it was a little past 10 o'clock. "wow, i didn't expect to sleep in that much." he said. "would you like some cereal?" Adam asked Alice as he took a bowl out of the cabinet."Yes please." Alice said, taking the box of Combeeo's out of the cabinet.

As they were pouring the cereal, Shade and Storm came walking down the stairs."good morning" Adam said to them, and they nodded back in return. "Want a bowl?" Adam said, gesturing towards the cereal box.

"yes, please," Shade said, yawning. "Normal pokefood for me please" Storm said.

After feeding his pokemon, Adam checked the time. "it's almost noon. Want to take a walk around town while we wait?" He asked his pokemon."Sure" they responded, and they went off, looking around their home town. There was a sign on the front of the closed down contest hall.  
"wow, it says that it'll be reopened in about a week and a half. that's wonderful!"

"I know, right?" said a voice behind him, and when he turned around, Adam saw that it was his best friend; joey.

"hey Joey, long time no see." Adam said, greeting his friend.

"Yea, i know" Joey said, laughing. "I can see that your team has become more powerful."

"well, me and Luna have been doing the gym circuit." Adam said, and his friend's face lit up.  
"ooh? you and Luna?" He asked, smiling mischievously."Is there anything else happening there?"  
Adam knew that his friend had figured it out, but decided to mess with him anyway. "Hmm? what do you mean? " He asked, playing dumb.

"dude, come on, I know you're not stupid." His friend said, breaking through the "dumb" act.

"Fine," Adam said, laughing. "Yes, if you have to know, i'm dating Luna now." he said, laughing at his friend's shocked face. "In fact, i'm headed to her place now." He said as he started walking away. "Cya later."

When he knocked on Luna's houses' door, He was almost immediately greeted by Luna. "Hey Adam." she said, "One sec." she finished, and shut the door. a minute later, she said "Come on in. but leave your shoes by the door." and let Adam into the house. After leaving his shoes by the door, he walked into the living room and met with her parents.

"Hello" He said to them, and they greeted him back. "Hey, Adam, how have you been?" Luna's mom asked. "I've been well." Adam responded, "Me and Luna are stopping by on our lap of the gym circuit." He said.

"Oh?" Luna's father asked. "How is that going?"

"it's going well." Adam replied. "We Just beat the mauville gym and received the Dynamo badges."

"good. Anything else happen so far?" He continued asking,

"well" Luna spoke up. "that's what i wanted to talk about." she then moved over to stand next to Adam. "Mom, Dad" she said, looking at them. At this moment, a sense of dread washed over Adam, **[A/N and it was, in this moment, that Adam knew, He messed up. xD ]** "I wanted to let you know that, that Adam is my boyfriend now."

This got an.. unexpected reaction from the parents. Her father looked shocked, and her mother just smiled knowingly, as if she'd already guessed it. "What?" her father asked, still shocked, "But.."  
"darling" Luna's mother spoke up. "Why are you so shocked? they've known each other for years, honestly, i'm shocked it took this long to happen" she said, laughing.  
"I.. don't know. I didn't see it coming" Luna's father said, regaining his composure."Well, Adam, I know that there isn't much i can do at this point, just know that if you hurt her, in any way, i will make you regret it."

"Don't worry." Adam said, "I don't intend to, nor will i ever intend to bring harm to your daughter, in any way, shape, or form."

"well, ok." Her father said, smiling. "To be honest, you're quite the catch, well, at least when compared to that joey kid, i'm glad she chose you."

Later that day, Adam and Luna left her house. "well, i think that went rather well." **[A/N so do i xD most fathers would've gone for their shotgun or something lol]** He said to Luna, as they went to the park they liked to hang out at. "Yea, me too" Luna replied.

Just then, Luna heard a voice in her head. _"Hey, It's me, Alice." _the voice said. _"Later, i'd like to talk to you about something, away from Adam, please." _Luna then turned her head towards Alice and nodded to her.

"Hey, Adam?" Luan said, looking back at Adam. "Can you go grab that camera from your house? I'd Like to take a picture of all of us.

"sure, can you watch my pokemon while i'm away?" He said, gesturing towards the group of their pokemon, which had gone from conversation to a game of tag.

"Don't worry, i can handle them" she said, and as Adam walked off, she turned to Alice. "What's up?" she asked.

"well," Alice said, being unusually shy. "Would you rather i be blunt, or use choice words?"  
"Please," Luna said, "be blunt. things get done faster that way."

"Ok, well," Alice said,unsure how this would turn out. "It has come to my attention that i have, developed feelings, for Adam."

"what?" Luna asked, shocked at the statement.

"I believe that i've fallen in love with Adam, and i wanted to let you know, because, well, i didn't want anything bad to happen."  
"Oh, ok.." Luna said, unsure what to do.

"I know things may seem confusing, but i have an idea." Alice said, hoping her plan would work. **[A/N here we go, ;) ] **"I've heard stories, of men with multiple partners. the reasons for having the multiples varies, but there's one that usually works, and if we ask Adam, he'll most likely accept it."

"Ok, please, explain more." Luna said, she could tell that Alice was being careful, and didn't want anything to go bad.

"well, we both are happy when we're with him, and it would be wrong to deny someone their happiness. so i thought, if we could… share him." Alice went on, blushing when she finished the sentence.

Luna knew that there was only one thing she could say, she knew that Alice was important to Adam, and didn't want to harm her, in the same way that Alice didn't want to harm Luna. "Well, ok." Luna said, looking at Alice. "I'll agree to this. When do you plan on telling him?"

"well, today, hopefully." Alice said, "When he gets back, actually. i just wanted to tell you first, and get the ok." **[A/N to be completely honest, i didn't originally plan for this xD but I have nothing against it lol] **

"Well, he seems to be coming." Luna said, gesturing towards Adam, who was approaching them, carrying a camera.

"Hey, i got the Camera!" He shouted as he approached. Luna and Alice seemed to be talking about something. "Hey, what are you two talking about?" He asked as he approached.

"Adam," Alice said, getting up and walking over to him. "I… I... I need to tell you something.."  
"Hmm? what's wrong, Alice?" Adam said, a worried expression on his face.

"I.. I love you, Adam!" Alice said, looking away shyly while blushing. when she looked back, Adam looked shocked, and unable to say anything. Luna walked up to him. "Adam, Just so you know, she's told me about this, And before you say anything, we've come up with a plan that we think works best for all of us." She said, looking to Alice. "we've agreed to.. to share you, so that we can both be happy with you, at the same time. what do you think?" she finished, looking back at Adam.

"well," Adam said, still slightly shocked, he hadn't expected Alice to confess this early. "As long as everyone included is happy, I don't see any reason to object to it." he said,

"really? " Luna said, surprised that it was this easy."What do you think the public will think when they hear this?"

"does it look like i care what some random person thinks?" Adam said. "you two are some of the most important people to me in the world, i want you to be happy. and if said happiness causes someone else to be upset, well, they don't have to bother with us." He finished. after he said this, both of the girls ran up and hugged him. "I love both of you, and i will do anything for you girls" He said.

The sound of an explosion snapped him to attention, turning towards the source of the noise, he saw that the game of tag had turned into a full scale fight.  
"Oi!" Adam shouted at the pokemon. "Calm down!" and the fight immediately broke up, the pokemon looking guilty. "sorry" they all said back at him. with the fight broken up, he turned back to Alice and Luna.

"Hey, i was wondering," Adam said, "When we head out again, how about we travel up to Fallarbor town?"

"Sure," Luna said, "I've always wanted to see the ash-covered forest."

"Shall we head out tomorrow?" Adam said, it was a bit late to head out today, so it would be better if they went out tomorrow morning.

"sure. And its kinda getting late, we should head back." Luna said, and they called back the majority of their pokemon, With Alice, Noah, Storm, and Shade staying out.

When they approached the town, a familiar person saw them and ran up. "Hey," Scarlett said, running up to them."I thought you two would be heading for Lavaridge town, for the heat badge."

"well, we live here." Adam said, gesturing towards the town. "so we decided to take some time to visit home."

"Oh?" Scarlett said, "tell me, where do you plan on going next?"  
"Why? so you can stalk us?" Adam asked.

"well, when you put it like that, it makes me sound creepy." Scarlett said, looking emotionally hurt.

"I told you, your answer is no." Adam went on, "If you'd just accept that nothing will ever happen between us, we may be able to become friends, but otherwise, please, stop following us around. its very creepy." He then looked to Luna, who nodded in agreement. "that would be… Acceptable." Luna said, taking time to choose the last word. if this girl would stop trying to steal Adam, then she would be fine with them becoming friends.

After hearing that, Scarlett looked sad. "fine.. i will settle at being friends, and stop trying to steal him." she said, looking towards Luna. "But, i want to travel with you guys." she said, determination shining in her eyes.**[A/N o.o they tamed a yandere.. good god xD or maybe she's just taking what she can get lol, IDK, maybe i judged her a little too quickly.. only time will tell.]**

"Well," Luna said, thinking carefully about how to answer, "Why do you want to travel with us?"

"If i have to settle with just being friends with him," she said, nodding her heads towards Adam. "I want to be able to hang out, talk, you know. I promise that i won't try to steal him, i just want to be able to hang out with him, at the very least. and, to be honest" she went on, "I've always wanted to travel around Hoenn, but I've never gotten the chance."

"You do realize that you'll be walking with us, which means, us doing 'couple stuff', for lack of a better word or phrase. are you sure you'll be ok, seeing that?" Adam said, as he knew that she would probably get jealous.

"I guess i could learn to.. look the other way" Scarlett said, "it would be rough at first, but i could get used to it, and eventually accept it, learn to live with it, et cetera." she sounded like she was giving up some of her ideals, but these were the terms of the contract, and it was her decision to make.

"One last thing." Luna said, gesturing towards the map. "you're coming with us on our journey, so, basically, you come with us on the route we decide on."

"Oh, that's fine" Scarlett said. "I don't mind that. now, anything else you need to tell me?"

"yes." Adam said. "we're heading out again tomorrow morning, so meet us by the town sign, ok?"

"got it." Scarlett said, smiling for once. "I'll cya there, i have to go prepare." and she walked off.

"What do you girls think about this?" He asked Luna and Alice, when Scarlett was out of earshot.

"I think we ought to keep an eye on her, but she seems ok now." Luna said, and Adam looked to Alice, who said "I sensed no intent to deceive, what she said was sincere." she then smiled, saying "I doubt she knows about our.. arrangement, but i don't think she'll need to know for a while."

When they arrived at Luna's house, Adam said "well, this has been a wonderful day. have a good night, Luna." and kissed her goodnight, before walking off towards his own house. **[A/N just gonna say this now; i originally intended for Scarlett to be a secondary antagonist. but whatever, this works too!]**

When they arrived at his house, nothing much ate dinner, and went off to bed. since Adam and Alice were together, they decided to keep the shared bed idea going. allowing Shade to keep using the spare one.

When she climbed into the bed with Adam, knowing she could be completely honest, Alice said "this feels so nice" and cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "It feels great for me too, Alice" Adam said, hugging her tightly. Bringing her up so that they were face to face, he rested his hand on her cheek and said "I love you, and it makes me so happy to know that you feel the same way." then, following instinct, he leaned his head in. sensing what he was doing, Alice started leaning her head in too. soon, their lips met, and she wasn't ready for the wave of sensation that washed over her. this felt so nice, kissing, and being kissed by the person she loved. When their lips met, the same sensation that arose when he kissed Luna washed over him again. there was next to no difference between the feelings, despite the two girls being of different species. **[A/N I don't feel the need to justify myself about this, especially if you compare it to the other.. "interests" some people have] **It was the same great feeling, this eradicated any last traces of doubt in Adam's mind; this would work, he knew it would. After the kiss ended, Alice went back to resting her head on Adam's chest, and slowly fell asleep whilst listening to his heartbeat, with his arm around her, in a loving embrace.

The next morning, Adam and Luna were walking towards the path that lead back to Mauville, when they saw Scarlett waiting by the sign. when she saw them, she ran up to them. "so," she said. "Where are we heading first?"

"We're going up to Fallarbor town first." Adam said. "It'll take a couple days to get there, so i hope you packed some supplies.

"Yep." Scarlett said. "I have some food, as well as other supplies. Even my own tent."

"wonderful, anyway, let's get going" Adam said, and they walked away from the town, eventually reaching mauville and having an early lunch. After that, they started heading north, Even with scarlett there, (who they didn't entirely trust yet) he still couldn't be happier.

"Hey Adam, can i ask you something?" Scarlett spoke up.  
"Hmm? sure. go ahead." Adam replied, looking towards her.  
"who was your first pokemon?" she asked.

"Oh, that would be Alice, here." He said, gesturing towards His Gardevoir. "What about you?"  
"That would be Ezio, my Bagon." Scarlett said. "I found him injured when i was young,and i nursed him back to health. and we've been together ever since."

"thats a nice story" Adam said, that explained where she got the salamence.  
Before long, they were at the base of the mountain. "there should be a cave we go through to get to fallarbor." Adam said, and after they found it, it was pitch black inside.

Taking out his Ring of Nitor, he lit a path for them to follow. "what's that?" Scarlett said, interested in the ring.

"it's an artefact known as the 'Ring of Nitor', Scarlett." Adam said. "Like this, it acts like a regular torch. but, should an opportunity present itself, you'll be able to see it's true abilities." He finished, winking at her. she just looked at him, confused. "In fact, i think you might be able to see it soon, if when we get to fallarbor, we can participate in one of their contests." with that little cliffhanger, he let the conversation drop. **[A/N Get it?] **

When they got out of the cave, they saw that the sky was darkening as the sun set. "We should set up camp while it's still light out." Adam said, and they went about creating a campsite.

When they were done, the two tents were up, and a campfire was roaring with life. Even though it was early summer, it still got very cold at night. Adam focussed on cooking some food, while the others sat around and talked. After they were done eating, the last rays of the setting sun had disappeared, so they retreated to their tents.

"good night, Scarlett" Adam said to her as she went into her own tent. Scarlett said "'Night" in return. then, he went into his own tent, to find Alice and Luna waiting for him. when he laid down, both of the girls moved up to him, wrapping their arms around him, and he put an arm around each of them pulling them closer.

"I just realized," Luna said, "this is the first time we've shared a bed together" she said, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "this feels really nice, being in bed with you." she went on. "I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Luna." Adam said in return, kissing her forehead. And he slowly fell asleep, holding both girls close to him, as they rested their heads on his chest.

The next morning, they got out of the tent to find that Scarlett had already prepared breakfast.  
"Here you guys go." She said, handing them a plate."cooked eggs and bacon." **[A/N don't ask me how they get it xD they just do.]**

"Thanks" Adam said as he took a plate and began to eat. After they were done eating, they packed up their camp and resumed their journey.

Later that day, they reached the ashlands north of the mountain. "Finally" Adam said, looking into the field of gray in front of him. "The Ashlands…"

Luna walked up to him, and said "On the other side of this field, is Fallarbor town. It's small, but it has a contest hall. and it turns out, there's going to be a contest tomorrow."

"Really?" Adam asked, "How did you learn that?"

"When you were changing, Lisia gave me her Poke Mail address, so i asked her when the next one is going on in Fallarbor, and she said that it would be tomorrow. I also told her that we plan on competing, and that we would like for her to come see it.

"You two will do well." Scarlett said. "I can't wait to see that surprise of yours, too. Adam." she went on, "Come on, we need to get there first." she finished, walking off into the ashlands, with Adam, Luna, and everyone else following close behind.

Soon, it was midday, and they could see the lights of the town in the distance. "Finally, we made it" Adam said once he saw the lights in the distance. when they arrived at the town, the sun was setting. They checked into the local hotel, and went to their room. Luna and Scarlett decided to work on dinner, and Adam was checking on their supplies, making sure everything was as it should be. then, someone tapped his shoulder. when he turned around, Alice was standing there, smiling.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?" Adam asked, standing to face his pokemon.  
"Well, it's been awhile since we've been alone together," she said, and, getting her intentions, Adam pulled her closer into him, into a loving kiss. "Mm," she moaned into the kiss, and when they split, she smiled and said "I love you."

"I love you too, Alice" Adam said. just then, Luna called out from the kitchen that dinner was ready, so Adam gave Alice another quick kiss, and started walking towards the kitchen, saying "Come on, let's get some food."

Later, after they had finished eating, they went off to bed, Scarlett going to her room, and Adam, Luna, and Alice going to theirs. Storm was also there, but she preferred to sleep at the foot of the bed. When they were laying together, Alice decided to speak up. "Hey, when do you think we should let Scarlett know about us?"

"well, i was thinking that it should be soon, but probably after the contest" Luna said, once again resting her head on Adam.  
"well, either way, we're in for something fun tomorrow" Adam said, falling asleep with his girls in his arms.. oh, if only he knew how the next day would turn out…

**Aaand that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you're in for a wonderful chapter next week ;) Adam and Luna finally get to use those special costumes of theirs. Also, Adam has a special surprise ;) Oh, before i forget, i've been working on a little project on the side, it should be posted this tuesday, around my normal upload time. anyway, i'm gonna get off now. Bi_gaming signing off, Goodnight Everybody!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Surprise

**Hey guys! Whats up? Bi_gaming here, bringing you another weekly chapter of 'A light in the dark.' And i gotta say, some times this story seems to write itself xD i feel like i get pulled along, needing to write more, to find out what happens… idk, lol. either way, ima stop ranting, enjoy the chapter. Bi_gaming, signing off.**

The next day, Adam, Luna and Alice came out of their room to find that Scarlett had already prepared breakfast. "Wow, you really like to cook, don't you?"

"yeah," Scarlett said, "I've enjoyed cooking ever since i was a little girl."

"Well, that's nice." Adam said, taking a plate and handing one to the others.

"Also," Scarlett said, and when Adam looked at her, there was a look of regret in her eyes. "I'm.. I'm sorry for how i behaved when we met, i realize now that i acted desperately, and must've seemed crazy."

"It's fine," Adam said, he had always been the forgiving type. "all that crazy stuff's out of you now, right?"

"Yes." Scarlett replied simply. "I see that you are happy the way you are, and it would be inhumane, to say the least, to deny someone happiness."

"Yea, i understand how you feel about that." Adam said, acting a little dense in case there was something beneath that innocent phrase. "well, to be honest," He went on, "I believe i may have acted.. overly harsh, when i said those things. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Scarlett said, smiling. maybe.. she thought, that there might still be a chance for her to have him. she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, though, and asked "How long until the contest?"

After looking at the clock, Luna said "we've got about 2 hours before the contest begins, should we head over there and prepare?"

"Sure." Adam said, and after they were done eating, they went over to the contest hall, unsurprised when they saw Lisia there.

"Adam! Luna!" She squealed, running over and hugging each one of them. "How've you two been?"

"we've been good." Adam said, "Now, can we talk in the green room? I'll meet you there after signing us up."

"Sure" Lisia said, and went off. after they signed up for the contest, they went to the green room to prepare, meeting lisia there as planned. "Sooo, " she said, looking towards Adam and Luna, "How are you two doing?"

"we're doing great" Adam said, wrapping his arm around Luna and pulling her closer to him.

"Ooh, does that mean..?" Lisia went on, looking at Luna.

"Yes." Luna said, smiling. Lisia had seen this coming, but was slightly surprised at the suddenness.

"Wow, congratulations." Lisia said, looking at the clock. "Hey, it's almost show time, you two still have those costumes i got you, right?"

"Yep." Adam said, taking out the boxes. "By the way, I've got a special surprise for the viewers today, so be sure to pay attention.

"Ooh, I'll be sure to." Lisia said and as they retreated to their changing rooms. When they emerged, they were wearing the dresswear Lisia had got them.

"woah," Scarlett said, her eyes wide. "That looks amazing!" she went on, she was shocked when Adam and Luna emerged, in those wonderful clothes.

"Thanks." Adam said, looking to Lisia. "Thanks, again. I'll be sure to wear this at any and all other contests i participate at."

"Same here," Luna said, wrapping her arm around Adam's.

"ok. but be sure to let me know where you're going to be, so i can attend." Lisia said, smiling with excitement. "I want to be there to witness your rise to fame. and, by the way, who are you using this time around?"  
"I'm going to be using Alice, Storm, and Shade, and Luna is going to be using Cinder." Adam said, and Luna nodded in agreement.

"ooh, does this have something to do with the surprise? Lisia asked curiously, she wanted to get a sneak peak, but doubted it would come easily.

"yeah." Adam said, "Let's just say that it's something previously unheard of." and with that, he let the conversation drop as the speakers spoke; "Will All contestants please go to the contest hall. I repeat; will all contestants please go to the hall. thank you."

"well," Adam said, looking to Luna. "It's showtime." he finished, and he wrapped his arm around Lunas' and walked out of the green room, and into the contest hall with her.

When the crowd saw them, in their outfits, it started to go crazy, what drove up the excitement even more was the fact that they were holding hands, and had their arms linked together. when they approached the stage, they called out their contestant pokemon. when the Light faded, Standing there was a light-tan Vulpix, An Absol with black-as-the-void fur, A Lucario, Who had red fur where it would normally be black, and black fur where it would normally be blue. her eyes also sparkled bright red in the lighting, and next to her, was a Gardevoir, with stunning turquoise hair, and bright orange outgrowths. they then all bowed to the crowd, which sent a wave of applause through the hall.

"Shall i?" Adam said, gesturing towards his glove. "Not yet." Luna said, smiling. "Let them think that they have a chance. display it on the showcase."

"Got it." Adam said, as their pokemon walked towards them.

"I can't wait to show them all we've got." Alice said, hugging Adam. "they're in for quite the surprise."

Soon enough, it was their turn to showcase their display, so Adam and Luna approached the stage. when they called out their pokemon, they were greeted by a roar of applause, but everything went quiet when they saw Adam whispering to Luna. "Now's your chance" Luna said, and Adam understood.

As the Stadium watched, in stone silence, waiting to see what would happen, Adam raised his right hand. Willing the Glove to activate, to reach its potential and evolve all three pokemon. This was easier than expected; when he commanded it, the little fire that sat on his ring was launched into the center of the glove, where it began to glow a golden light. this light spread to his pokemon, enveloping them in 3 spheres of golden light. when the spheres of light shrunk and dissipated, all three of Adam's pokemon were Mega-evolved. Shade had the extended hair, as well as other upgrades. Storm looked like an Angel of death, with her pitch black wings, Elongated outgrowths, and emo-style hair that covered one of her eyes. Alice seemed to undergo the most change; She had gone from being in a simple dress, to a full-on Ball gown, which had changed from lily white to midnight-black.

This event had rendered the entire hall speechless; this kid had done the unheard of; he had simultaneously mega evolved 3 pokemon. just then, Storm took a few steps forward, and let loose her signature battle cry, breaking the silence. and sending the hall into an uproar of thunderous applause. they hadn't even began their act yet, and the crowd was already going nuts.

Then, the group of pokemon went to work, they had decided to create a display to blow the crowd away, so they went to it. Cinder began, by creating a stream of embers. Alice then went to work with telekinesis, moving them around, while storm was whipping up a whirlwind, creating a fiery tornado. this display of power and beauty left the crowd in awe, but then, Shade Wrapped up the act by launching an ice-infused aura sphere into the tornado, where the ice clashed with the fire, creating beautiful blue and orange designs, before the tornado collapsed on itself, and exploded outward, sending blue and orange bits of cinders into the air around it, like a fireworks display.

The group of pokemon walked up to the stage, and in turn showed their thanks. Shade bowed to them, as well as Storm and Cinder, but Alice decided to invoke a little more excitement, and used the move draining kiss to put on a little display, which sent the crowd into yet another uproar, and they went back to their trainers, and were called back into their balls. Adam and Luna then took the time to bow to the audience, before walking off the stage together.

"well, that went well" Adam said, laughing when they got back to their 'waiting room'

"Yea, i know right?" Luna said, pulling him close. "I know we can't lose, but it would be nice to have your confidence." She was still slightly worried, where Adam was sure of their victory.

Adam then pulled Luna closer to him, and kissed her, "How's that for a confidence booster?" He said, smiling as she blushed.

"I think it did the trick" Luna said, giggling a bit to herself. "Let's let our pokemon out, so they can enjoy the victory too."

After she said that, they called out their contestants. when she was let out, Alice immediately went up to Adam. "How did i do?" she asked him,

"you did wonderfully" Adam said, pulling her in for a kiss as well, **[A/N no shits given about the other people in the room.. that's ma boi, Adam xD]** "though, i want to know, how did the mega evolution feel?"

"it felt, how to put it.." Alice said, a small blush on her face. "I felt unstoppable, honestly, like nothing could keep me away from you."

"you really are worried about us, aren't you?" Adam said, kissing Alice again. "Don't worry, no matter what happens, we'll still be together." He then turned to Luna, wrapping his other arm around her. "The same goes for you too, Luna."

"I know," she said, blushing. he really did care about them, and wanted them to be happy, no matter what it took.

Adam then turned to Shade and Storm. "How are you two doing?" He asked,

"I feel great!" Storm said, running around. "And that triple evolution, even i was surprised when i knew what was going to happen. and, as for your .. arrangement with these two, i don't mind, just please remember the rest of us." she finished, nuzzling her head against Adam's leg.

"How could i forget?" Adam said, kneeling down and petting Storm. He then looked up at Shade. "How about you, Shade?"

"Well, i guess i feel the same as Storm." she said, putting a hand on Adam's shoulder. "As long as you remember the rest of us, i don't mind."

With that, Adam stood up and said; "I promise, i won't forget any of you. you have nothing to worry about." **[A/N well, tbh, there's something i'm worrying about, but i'll tell you later ;) ]**

Just then, The Speakers called for Adam and Luna to approach the stage, for the battle round. this would be a 2v2 match, with no substitutions. when Adam and Luna approached the stage, they saw their opponents, who looked afraid of them. they then tossed out their pokemon, a Skarmory and a Camerupt. "What you think?" Adam asked Luna, who said "Shadowflame" in return. They then tossed out their pokemon, Storm and Cinder. When Cinder entered the field, the sunlight coming in through the rooftop windows became harsher, boosting fire type attacks. the battle then began, with the pokemon charging towards each other. Storm figured that the faster she eliminated the camerupt, the better. so she began charging up a shadow ball infused with return- a combination that not only had the power of her friendship with her trainer in it, But Also, due to her shadow-infused body, gained a 3x damage multiplier. Needless to say, the second the camerupt got hit with it, it was sent flying across the arena, which was surprising for something so heavy. meanwhile, Cinder had been fending off the Skarmory with flamethrowers, to prevent it from picking the little fox off the ground. with the camel out of the picture, Storm was free to attack the bird. whipping up a whirlwind, it destabilized the Skarmory's flight, pulling it into the storm. Cinder then blew a flamethrower into the tornado, creating an inferno that the skarmory was trapped in, made all the worse by the searing sunlight. When the winds dissipated, the bird fell to the ground, unconscious.

"And our winners for this match, Are Adam and Luna!" the referee called, and Adam and Luna bowed to the crowd, sending a wave of applause through the stadium. They then walked off to the waiting room, as all there was to do now was await the judgement.

About half an hour later, they were called up for judgment. "In third place, we have billy! well done, young man." he said to the boy on their left. he then moved to the girl on their right. "In second place, Amanda! Well done, ma'am." He said, then he moved to Adam and Luna. "And in first place, the rising stars Adam and Luna!" he said, sending a roar of applause going through the stadium. "The rising stars from Verdanturf town, these two are quickly going to the top!" He went on. "I hereby award you two with these ribbons, as certificates of your triumph here." He finished, handing them their ribbons.

"Thank you" Adam and Luna said in sync, and bowed to the crowd, sending one last wave of applause through the stadium, before walking off stage, hand in hand.

When they reached the entrance hall, they found Scarlett and Lisia waiting for them. while scarlett looked excited, Lisia was speechless."Let's talk in the green room." Luna said, seeing the crowd approaching them.

When they reached the green room, the only word Lisia could manage to say was "How?" she was slowly regaining her composure, but was still shocked speechless.

"well, I'll tell you, but this stays between us, ok?" He said, and when she nodded in return, he went on, "Would you like the long or short answer?"

"Short answer, please" Lisia said, she wasn't here for a lecture.

"Put simply" Adam said," The ring acts like a key, unlocking the keystone's ability to evolve 3 pokemon at once, but this triple evolution can only be triggered once a day, for some reason."

"wow" Lisia said, still speechless. "well," she said, finally regaining her composure. "It seems like you've got quite the ace up your sleeve, and i must say, you two looked gorgeous in those outfits. in fact, i felt a little jealous, if i'm completely honest" Lisia said, laughing. "you two are going to the top, I hope you'll let me catch a ride, so to speak, since i did help you get started."

"Don't worry," Adam said, looking her in the eyes, "We won't forget that it was you who helped us get started, in fact, i think i saw a reporting crew out there, if they want an interview, maybe you'd like to participate with us?"

"That'd be wonderful!" Lisia said, hugging Adam. he wasn't sure what to do,but seeing as she was just a friend **[A/N i don't know.. she may eventually join the agreement, but if that does happen, it'll be far in the future lol.] **he saw no harm in hugging her back, so he did so.

When they left the green room, their outfits back in their boxes, **[A/N i just remembered the ball capsules… i'll be sure to include them in the future xD] **the crowd saw them and ran up to them.

"Hey, great show," "It was wonderful" "Thanks!" were some of the phrases they heard, and when they were done, only a few people remained. the first was a boy, who looked shy, but had something to say.

"Hey," he said. "I found this the other day, i don't have any pokemon, but i think it may be useful to you." he went on, and handed Luna a fire stone. "Thanks," she said in return, and the boy just nodded and walked off.

Next up was a girl, her attention set on Adam. "Hey, Adam right?" she said, "I was wondering, do you have any free time later?"

"Here we go again-" Adam said, but he was interrupted when Scarlett got between him and the girl. "Ok, that's enough," Scarlett said, looking towards the new girl. "get on the waiting list, sweety, because he's already taken." **[A/N o.O she's a reformed yandere, a cook and now also a bodyguard for Adam? damn xD what a turnaround for Scarlett, +10 respect points xD ] **

"ohh, that's too bad." She said, and started walking off. next up, was the camera crew who had been waiting their turn.

"Hey, could we get an interview with the rising stars?" The lady with the microphone asked, and when Adam accepted, they went to the green room to talk.

"So, first off," the crew asked, once the four people they were interviewing were comfortably sat down. "The question everyone's wondering, is there anything going on here, relationship wise?"

"Yes." Adam said, why not be honest, he figured. "Luna is my girlfriend." he went on, and she nodded in confirmation, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, next;" The news crew said, "Where do you two plan on heading next?"

"well, we were planning on going south to rustboro, then through the cave to Verdanturf, where hopefully the contest hall will be repaired and ready." Luna said. this might cause problems, but she wouldn't worry about that right now.

"Ok, third question." The news lady said, smiling because she hadn't had to pry information out of them yet. "Would you mind shedding some light on that triple evolution trick of yours?"

"sorry, but that's.. a trade secret." Adam replied, the news lady sighed, she hadn't expected to get anything on that, to be honest.

"Ok, next question;" she went on, "Is there anything you'd like to personally say to your fan base, and to the public in general?"

"yes." Adam said, looking to Lisia, "I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Lisia, here. she gave us the boost we needed to start doing contests, and i'm glad to have had her help." this made Lisia smile with joy, "Thanks, Adam." Lisia said, "While it is true, i did give them the recommendation to start the contests, i can honestly say that they surpassed my expectations by miles." she said all this while continuing to smile.

"wow, that's wonderful." the news crew said, and as they packed up, they said "well, we hope to see you at Verdanturf town, then." and they left the green room.

A few minutes later, Lisia spoke up. "Umm, hey, Adam?" she said, sounding unusually shy. "I was wondering, if.. if you'd let me join you on your journey." she went on, not wanting to miss this opportunity. "After seeing what you're capable of, i'd really like to be able to see more of it, to be honest."

Adam just smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sure, i don't see why not," He said, looking to Luna. "what do you think?"

"well," Luna said. "I don't see a problem, but there are a few things you must accept to join."she went on, looking at Lisia. "first off, supplies, are you able to bring along the things that you'll need?"

"Yes, i can." Lisia said, smiling weakly. "is there anything else?"

"Well, one last thing" Luna said, taking out the map. "Our journey, our route, basically, you're coming with us, so, to put it simply, you go where we go. deal?"

"Deal." Lisia said, smiling, happy to have been accepted. "to be honest, i don't know much about the wilds of Hoenn, and i'm excited to explore them, with you guys"

"This journey just keeps getting more and more exciting" Adam said, and with that, the four of them left the contest hall. they decided to stop by the market to pick up some more food, when he remembered something. he then walked up to scarlett. "Hey," he said. "I'm sorry, but i forgot to ask how you felt about her coming along with us.

"It's fine," scarlett said. "and for the record, i don't mind that she's coming along with us. sure, it's another mouth to feed, but i'm glad to be able to cook so much now." she went on, smiling. "I used to only be able to cook for myself, but i'm glad that it's changed. And it also means more help, which is always a good thing." she said, still smiling.

"Ok, i just wanted to know how you felt about it, and i'm glad that you're ok with it." Adam said, patting her shoulder.

when they were done at the market, it was about 2 pm, so they decided not to waste the day and head off towards the next stop on their map, which happened to be Rustboro city. Along the path they encountered the many winding rivers and hills, as well as a waterfall. "Wow," Lisia said, awestruck by the sheer beauty of the natural landscape."Sinnoh's good, but this is amazing!" she went on, mesmerized by nature.

"well, just wait until we get to meteor falls" Adam said, looking back at her. "The waterfalls inside that cave are a wonderful sight." When he said that, Lisia's face lit up with joy.

"Really?" she said, joy and wonder very apparent on her face. Adam could honestly say that he had never seen her like this. "well, i can't wait to see it." Luna finished,

"Hey, Adam?" Scarlett said, "I was wondering, since, it's just us," she continued, looking towards Lisia. "Would you mind telling us what's up?"

"Hmm? what do you mean?" Adam asked.

"You know what i mean." Scarlett said, looking back at him. "You can mega evolve 3 pokemon at once, your ring acts like a torch, and both you and Luna seem to know something the rest of us don't."

"Oh, that." Adam said, he then turned to Luna. "Should we tell them?" he asked her, and she said "As long as it stays between us, i don't see the harm."

And so, as they walked, Adam told them the entire spiel on what was going on, from the ancient stones, to the prophecy they had found when they entered the cave near dewford. **[A/N i can't be bothered to repeat that entire speech, so lol]**

"Wow," Lisia said, "I've heard similar stories, but i never thought that they would be real." she went on, "especially those of the ancient thaumaturges." She then turned to Adam. "I see why you wanted to keep this a secret, there would be chaos if the public found out."

"yea, i know." Adam said, it had taken a while to explain everything, "Hey, i think i can see the entrance to meteor falls." he said, and sure enough, the hills were starting to rise, and the mountain path's entrance was drawing closer.

"Ooh, come on!" Lisia said, rushing ahead. "I want to get there before dark!"

Laughing, Adam sprinted to catch up to her, the others following suit. when they got to the path, Lisia looked around at the meteoric craters. "Wooah," she said, one of them was about the size of a battle arena. "this is huge!"

"yeah," Adam said as he caught up with her. "If i remember correctly, there's a legend about hoenn, about how something to do with planetary magnetism causes more meteors to land here than in any other region."

"Really?" Lisia asked, smiling at Adam. "That's nice. Back in Sinnoh, there weren't many Legends or myths this cool."

"Speaking of Sinnoh," Adam said, "Just wondering,have you ever thought of returning there?"

"I have." Lisia said, "But, i think i'd be happier to one day settle down here, in Hoenn."

"well, as long as you're happy, it's good." Adam said in return.

"Oi, Adam!" Scarlett said from behind him, and when he turned around, they had set up a camp. "The cave's temperature drops to below freezing at night time, so we're setting up camp now." She went on, and Adam understood what she meant, the sun had started to set,

When he returned to the camp, Alice came up to him. "Let's go gather some firewood while they set things up." she said, and adam said "sure." in return as they walked off towards the forest. when they were out of eyesight, Adam quickly pulled Alice to him. "It's been awhile since we were alone together" He said, pulling her in for a kiss, enjoying the sensation that washed over him. "mm, i know, " Alice said, enjoying their time together. "As much as i enjoy this, they'll get suspicious if we spend too much time away." she reasoned, and so, they ended their embrace, and went about gathering they returned to the camp, the tents had been set up, and soon, they had a roaring fire going.

When all was said and done, and everyone had eaten, they retreated into their tents, Lisia going into hers, Scarlet into her own, and Adam, Alice, and Luna went into one. when they were laying together, Alice decided that it was private enough that she could do things with Adam. **[A/N ;)] **she reached up, and began kissing him more, placing her hand on his cheek. After they were done, she went back to resting her head on his chest, and they all fell asleep together, and Adam felt like he couldn't be happier.

**Aaand that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! remember what i said about this story changing as i write it? well, this chapter has a lot of that xD i never intended for Lisia to go with Adam, but it happened anyway! and now it seems like she's falling for him.. between me and you guys, she IS at the top of the 'waiting list' ;) anyway, before i wrap up, i gotta say, I might have to turn up the rating xD Mainly because, after reviewing the "guidelines", what i have planned wouldn't exactly fit for T. mainly because, of the "Project; Eclipse" corp', but also because, well, if you group a 16 year old guy with 3 same age chicks and a gardevoir, "Things" are bound to happen. and if they are, "Minor" suggestive themes would honestly be too boring to write lol. I know almost no one listens to those "guidelines" nowadays, And i could go on a rant about how the rating system is obsolete, but rules is rules and i don't want this story to be deleted :P. Anyways, Have a nice weekend, and i will see ya'll next week. This is Bi_gaming signing off, Goodnight everybody!**


	14. Chapter 14: Snap

**Hellooo everybody! Bi_gaming here! And before we begin, i must say a few things; first off, it's been a while since i last typed up a chapter, though you won't notice because these are prescheduled now. anyway, once again, This story seems to write itself xD so many things happened that weren't part of my original plan, but this all works too. Also, you're all in for a not-so-nice surprise this chapter ;). Speaking surprises, I've decided that i was getting a little.. much with the romance xD i know, it's not the best, i still got a lot to learn, but i still believe it's better than twilight :p. I'll let you all get onto the story. Bi_Gaming Signing off.**

The next morning, Scarlett was preparing breakfast, but Lisia was nowhere to be found. "She's gone to explore the craters" Scarlett said, explaining her absence. "Would you mind finding her? breakfast is almost done."

"Ok." Adam said, and he walked off, looking for her. when he found her, she was sitting on an elevated bit of the mountain, looking over the field they had traveled through the other day. When he approached her, he said "Nature really is beautiful, isn't it?"

When she heard his voice, it startled Lisia at first, but she calmed down when she saw that it was him. "Yes, it is." She replied, smiling, "You don't get views like this back in Sinnoh. It's truly wonderful."

"Yeah, But it's better to experience them with friends." Adam said, sitting down next to her. "by the way, how are you doing? i know that journeys can be tiresome." He went on.

"Oh, i feel fine." Lisia said, smiling at him. "Thanks, again, for letting me come on this trip. It has been wonderful so far, and i can't wait to see more, with you and everyone else."

Smiling, Adam said "Well, we're just getting started. there's a lot more to see." Just then, he remembered what Scarlett said."Oh, right, Scarlett told me to come get you, breakfast is almost done." And they went down to the camp together, arriving just before the food was finished.

"About time you got back." Scarlett said when she saw them. "What took you so long?" She went on, finishing the food and handing out plates.

"It took me a while to find her." Adam said, taking a plate and sitting down. When they were done eating, they packed up their camp and moved towards the cave entrance. When they went inside, Lisia and scarlett were surprised to find that it was bright as day inside.

"The cave stays lit because of the way light bends when it goes across the natural surfaces." Adam explained when he saw their bewildered faces. **[A/N I know that's not how science works, just go with it lol.]** "That, and how it reflects off the water streams, it allows this cave to stay lit when it's daytime." He finished, ending the lecture.

"It's beautiful!" Lisia said, awestruck, once again, by the natural formations carved into the stones over centuries. Looking to Adam, she asked "How do you know all this?"

"well, I used to read a lot." Adam said, smiling modestly. "I was fascinated by stories of Lore and Legends, as well as ones about how the land came to be the way it is."

"really?" Scarlett said, while she wasn't as taken aback by the natural formations as Lisia was, she still found them wonderful. "While i don't doubt that, i must say, you don't look like you'd know those kinda things.. you seem to be more the type for literature, or math."

"Well," Adam said, he decided to take that remark as a compliment. "I am many things that aren't apparent. only when you get to know me, do those things become easily discernable." He said.

While he said that, Luna was thinking to herself. how many things about this boy did she not know? she doubted it would be many. As they Walked through the cave, she linked her arms with one of Adam's, strange, why was she only now starting to feel possessive? either way, she felt the need to keep Adam to herself. and while Alice was an exception, the other girls weren't gonna get close to him easily.

They were out of the cave before they knew it, and they could see the towering buildings of Rustboro city in the distance. 'Come on!" Adam said, leading them. "If we hurry, we could get there in time for lunch." And so they went, hurrying towards the city.

When they got there, Luna pulled out her map. "Where should we go?" she asked, and after a brief discussion, they decided to go to a pizzeria. while they were walking, Adam heard a scream from behind them.

When Adam turned around, what he saw kicked his mind into overdrive; There was a man, who had grabbed Lisia, and was pointing a gun at her head. "Nobody move!" He shouted, pushing the barrel against her head. "I know a few people who would pay a pretty penny for this one."

When Adam heard this, he immediately got serious. This man was left-handed, so the inscriptions on the gun were pointed towards him. It was a Sig Sauer semi-automatic handgun. what the strange man didn't realize, however, was that the safety for the gun was set to On. Adam decided to have some fun with this man before crippling him.

"Wow," Adam said, stepping forward, his hands behind his back. "You are a tier 1 dumbass, you know that? Why would you point the gun at the person you're kidnapping?"

The man took the hint, pointing his gun at Adam, "Then why don't i just shoot you?" He asked.

Adam just smirked at the statement. "You've never handled a gun in your life, you don't know the proper way to fix it incase it jams, and you don't know if you can even pull yourself to shoot a man." Adam said, continuing to walk forward, until the barrel of the gun was against his head. "if you're as tough as you say you are, then go ahead. Prove me wrong." He said, grinning in such a way that it sent a chill down the man's spine.

"You've done it now, kid." The man said, pulling the trigger. " *click* What?" The man said, pulling the trigger again and again, just to produce more clicking noises.

Adam just smiled, and said "Game, Over." before snapping his fingers.

The moment he snapped his fingers, a sudden wave of pain coursed through the man's body, firing off every nerve, overloading his mind. the man screamed before his own mind shut him down to prevent any more damage.

When Adam was sure the man was out, he turned to Lisia. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

Lisia just ran up to him and flung her arms around him, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you." was all she could say. she had been scared when the man threatened her, but when Adam decided to gamble his life, it had terrified her. "Thank you, so much, Adam." She went on, still clinging onto him like her life depended on it.  
This sent a few minor red flags off in Luna's brain, but, given what had just happened, she had decided to let it slide. "Adam," she said. "Please, never do that again."

"Don't worry." Adam said, deciding to be honest. "He forgot to turn off the safety. so i decided to have some fun with him before giving him the pain-induced sleep he deserved." He said, smiling.

"You're awfully sadistic, sometimes, Adam." Scarlett said, there was still a trickle of fear of this man left, and this incident had made it all the more apparent.

"Well," Adam said, "When it's someone i care for on the line, i get decidedly more.. well, dark." He went on. "This man could've killed Lisia. I wasn't going to let him get away unharmed." He then turned to look at the man "He's going to wake up with each and every one of his joints aching, screaming in pain. a fitting punishment for someone who threatened one my friends." **[A/N Adam just gained +20 badass points in my book xD] **

The three girls then made a mental note to never piss off Adam, because while he was normally joyful and easy going, He was more than terrifying when angry.

"Umm, should we keep heading towards the pizza place? Luna asked, wanting to break the tension.  
"Sure." Adam said, and the group went towards the pizzeria, ordering a pizza large enough for all of them.

"Hey, Adam?" Lisia spoke up when they were eating. "What exactly did you do to that man?"  
"Put simply, i had Alice fry his nervous system." Adam said, putting down his slice. "it's a horribly painful experience, and the pain never truly goes away, it just eventually degrades into a dull ache."

Luna was taken aback, here he was the boy she had known for all her life, the joyful, merciful, and laid-back guy she knew and loved, talking about how he caused a man to have crippling pain for the remainder of his life with a smile on his face. there were definitely things to learn, when it came to this man. And she was afraid, afraid of how far he would go to save those he cared for.

After they were done eating, they decided to head straight for Verdanturf, while on the path, a trainer ran up to Adam. "Hey, your that guy i fought earlier, i've strengthened my team, so let's go again!" He said, tossing out two butterfrees, a dustox, a beedrill, and a venomoth.

"Sure, I'll fight." Adam said, tossing out storm, who turned to him. "Think you can handle this fight?" Adam asked her, kneeling down.

"I got this. but, could you please…?" She said, gesturing towards the glove. "Sure." Adam said, and as Storm approached the battle, he activated the glove, triggering her mega evolution.

When the light faded, Storm stood there, with her steel-gray fur shining as it always did when she mega evolved. she looked at the various bugs, and when the battle commenced, starting whipping up a blizzard, taking out the butterfrees and the beedrill. the dustox and Venomoth then flew towards her, shooting various poisonous projectiles in their attempt to weaken her. Storm had barely managed to dodge all the stingers and such, and decided to wrap up this fight. She then used vacuum cut combined with aerial ace, knocking out both bugs at once.

The trainer then handed Adam his prize money, and walked off. After that fight, none of the trainers on the route challenged them. soon, they found themselves close to the cave that connects Rustboro and Verdanturf. when they entered it, it was dark as usual.

"Hey, Alice, would you mind using flash?" Adam said, looking to her. "Sure." She said in return, and using the move, she lit up the cave. This cave wasn't as impressive as the one at meteor falls, but the way the rocks formed different structures was still wonderful.

"woah," lisia said, noticing several strange formations by the walls. "Hey, Adam, whats with these indentations?"

"oh, those are from when they were originally making this cave." Adam explained. "A while back, some people decided to work together to make this cave, to connect Rustboro and Verdanturf."

"really?" Lisia said, "If it's a man-made cave, why hasn't it collapsed?" she wondered.  
"They reinforced the walls with steel beams, and then covered them with some sort of clay mold to make it look natural." Adam continued, honestly happy to be able to use all the random facts he knew for a good use.

Soon enough, they were at the cave's exit. when they left the cave, they found themselves in Verdanturf town. "woah, this is the town you grew up in, Adam?" Lisia asked as she looked at the small town.  
"Yep." Adam said, turning to her. "The contest hall should be open tomorrow, so that's something to look forward to."

"I don't remember if i told you, but i also live here," Scarlett said, pointing to her house, which was surprisingly only a few houses apart from Adam's. "Though, when i was young, i mainly stayed inside, so i didn't have many friends. though, now, i wonder how things would've turned out if i had met you then, Adam." She said, smiling.

It was late in the day, so they decided to stop by Adam's house.**[A/N this'll be interesting, xD bringing 3 girls into his house haha] **When they went into his house, Adam briefly explained why he had 3 girls with him now.

"well, why don't we all have dinner together, and you can catch us up on what's been happening?"" His mother said, wondering what would happen between the four of them.

After they all agree to stay for dinner, Scarlett asked "Hey, would you like some help cooking?"  
"Sure." Amy said, smiling. "Hey, Adam, Luna, would you two mind grabbing some groceries?" she said, showing them a list of all the thing she'll need. it wasn't long, mainly pasta, some milk, and other various ingredients.

"Ok." Adam said, and then He and Luna went to get the groceries.

"Ok, i have to ask," Amy said, returning her attention to Lisia and Scarlett. "I'm just wondering, Are either of you two.. into Adam? If you don't want me to, i won't tell him." **[A/N xD mama's gotta have the gossip]**

"well, i'm not sure, but it's possible." Lisia answered honestly. she had felt attached to him, and that feeling was strengthened even more when he saved her.

"I feel the same." Scarlett said. the original .. feelings for him had dissipated, and when she started traveling with him, she began feeling attached to him, in a normal sense, if she could call it that. not like the crazy obsession she originally had.

"ok. i just wanted to know." Amy said, "I wonder how things will go. Adam cares for you all, though in different amounts, i could tell. and above all else, he cares for his friends." Amy went on, taking out the various kitchen equipment. "I wish you all luck when it comes to him. he's awfully smart. though sometimes he may not seem like it. And he's not one to cross, let me tell you that." she said, laughing. "He gets awfully dark when truly angry, and let me say now that he doesn't hold back when it's over someone he cares about."

"yeah, we know." Lisia said, looking over to Scarlett.  
"Hmm? What happened?" Amy said, if something had driven Adam into anger, she had to know it.  
"we'll explain it over dinner." Lisia said, she didn't want to talk about it behind Adam's back.

Just then, Adam and Luna returned, carrying with them the bags of groceries. "Hey, I'm home!" he called out as he entered the house.  
"Thanks, hun." Amy said, taking the bags into the kitchen, getting to work with Scarlett to prepare dinner.

When they were eating dinner, Adam was explaining what had happened on the adventure. "it seems you've had plenty of excitement." Charles said, looking to each of the girls in turn.

"oh, before i forget." Amy spoke up, looking to happen, "Adam, i was told that something happened that managed to drive anger into you. would you mind shedding some light on that?"

"Ooh?" Charles said, his son almost never got angry, and admittedly, he even got a bit scared of his son the last time he had seen it happen.

"oh, that incident." Adam said, and then explained what had happened while they were in Rustboro.

Both his parents were taken aback, both at what their son had done, and what had happened to the man that had tried to take Lisia. "Umm, Adam, you know, the fact that you can say all that and smile afterwards is highly unsettling." His father said to him. "don't get me wrong, i'm proud of ya', but it's unsettling how you can recap all that and smile."

"well," Adam said, looking to his father. "you know how i get when my friends are at stake. and that man was pointing a gun at one of them." he continued, looking to Lisia, "The only physical damage was done to his nervous system, to be honest, i wanted to break every bone in his body, but i decided to be merciful." Adam said, smiling and giving a little chuckle that sent chills down all the other's spines.

"Still, i don't appreciate how you gambled your life." Amy said, trying to break the tension.  
"He forgot to turn off the safety." Adam said. "So, i decided to have some fun with him before crippling him. Besides," Adam continued, laughing. "What is life without a little excitement?"

"Just don't do it again." Amy said, worried about her son.  
"You know that i never take a gamble if i don't think i can win." Adam said, "You remember the old poem? _We deal the cards to find the answer,"  
_

"_The sacred geometry of chance." _His mother replied, following the old family tradition.  
"_The hidden laws of a probable outcome," _His father said, continuing the line.  
"_The numbers lead a dance." _Adam said, finishing the poem.

"Umm, what's that?" Lisia asked, looking confused, as well as Scarlett.  
"An old family saying." Adam explained. "It's said to bring luck. and, in all honesty, i think it works." He finished, laughing.

When dinner was done, Adam said, "Hey, Lisia, we've got a guest bedroom, why don't you stay here for tonight?"  
"That sounds wonderful." Lisia said, smiling at him. Luna and Scarlett had gone to their houses for the night, so Adam showed Lisia the way to the guest bedroom.  
"well, Goodnight. I'll cya in the morning." Adam said, when she had gotten comfortable, which, to be honest, didn't take long.  
"Goodnight." Lisia said, and Adam went up to his room.

When they were in his room, Adam said "Hey, Alice, good work earlier. i'm proud of you." and kissed her, "Mm, thanks." Alice said, moaning into the kiss. "But you worried me so much, please, never do that again."

"ok. i promise, i won't take unnecessary risks in the future." Adam said, smiling at her. "you do know that if there had been any danger, i would've had you fry him immediately, right?"

"I know." Alice said, bringing him in for another kiss. "Still, it scared me. I love you, I don't want anything bad happening to you." she could've just as easily knocked the man out, but Adam requested for her to fry his nervous system when he snapped his fingers. He really did get sadistic when it was someone he cared for on the line.

"I love you too." Adam said, kissing her again before laying down on the bed. she joined him quickly, kissing him some more before laying her head on his chest, and they both fell asleep, not knowing the chaos that would come the next day.

The next morning, Lisia was up early, she honestly hadn't had that nice of a night's sleep in weeks. when she left the room, Adam's mom was already up, and had started cooking some food.

"Good morning, sweetie." Amy said, smiling as she cooked. "Would you mind going upstairs and waking up Adam?"

"Ok." Lisia said, and went upstairs. When she entered the room, what she saw surprised her, on the right bed, was Shade, no surprise there, but on the bed on the left, Adam and Alice were laying, embracing each other while asleep. "Umm, Adam?" she said, slowly waking him up, as she had no idea how he was like when waken up.

Adam grumbled a bit, and slowly woke up, Alice waking up as well. "What's up?" he said, half asleep. Alice, however, was much more awake, and immediately sensed something bad.

"would you please explain what i just saw?" Lisia said, cautiously. a few ideas popped up in her head, some good, some bad, but she decide to hear an explanation first.

"I'll explain this later." Alice said, looking at Lisia. "Now is neither the time or place to explain this."  
"Fine." Lisia said, she agreed with Alice, now wasn't a good time. "by the way, your mom told me to tell you to wake up, breakfast is almost done."

"Ok." Adam said, getting up out of bed and stretching."I'll be down soon." he said, and when Lisia left, he turned to Alice. "How are we gonna get out of this?" He knew that she was suspicious, and had no idea how to explain it to her.

"I'll do my best to explain things, i think it's about time we explained this." Alice said, and they went downstairs together.  
Later that day, around noon, they met up at the town park. Alice had explained to Luna what had happened, and they agreed that it was about time that the others knew.

"Hey, i think there's something you two should know," Luna started, looking at Lisia and Scarlett. "how to put this.. well, i'll be blunt. A while back, Alice told me that she had feelings for Adam, and we agreed, so that we could both be happy, we decided to.. to share him." Luna finished, blushing a bit. While that was the basics of it, it was a little bit more. she knew she couldn't just make Alice forget about Adam, seeing as she's both, been with him for about 6 years, as well as being one of his star pokemon. Gardevoir's powers stem from their emotions, so cutting off that relationship would be crippling.

"So that explains it." Lisia said, smiling. "Well, to be honest, i wish you'd have told us earlier." Lisia went on, looking towards Adam. "I promise that i won't blackmail you with this. But.." she went shyly quiet, "This might just be an after effect from the other day; but. If, should a time come that i want in on that agreement, i wonder, If you'd let me join." She finished, turning her face towards the floor, blushing bright red.

"We'll see." Luna said, feeling that tinge of possessiveness again, and clinging to Adam's arm. of course, Adam knew what was happening. Luna was getting jealous. strange, He wondered. Why did it take this long to appear? Either way, he would have to be a bit more careful now with his actions, if she's going to get jealous.

"Hey, i'm still here." Scarlett said, looking at each of them in turn. "I'll be blunt as well. Yes, the.. crazy i originally felt is out of my system, it's not coming back. so, if Lisia has an option to join, i wanted to know if, maybe one day, i might get that chance?" She said, her face turning as red as her hair. **[A/N oh Right, I forgot to mention, Scarlet is a redhead lol, for those of you who like to visualize the characters :)]**

"'Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Luna said, continuing to cling to Adam. she didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling. a very bad feeling, something was about to happen. What she didn't see, however, was the man watching the group from the bushes, waiting for his chance.

"Ok." Lisia said, looking up and smiling. "I wonder how that would work out. i doubt you'd have any problems with it though, Adam."

Adam laughed at that comment. "Well, i can see where you're coming from with that, but, to be honest, all i seek is happiness." He said, looking to each of them in turn. "I'm not greedy, i just want to be happy, and for those close to me to also be happy."

"Hey, I'll be right back." Luna said, "I'm gonna go grab something from my house." She wanted to get an old photo album her parents had shown her the other night, so she could show Adam.

"ok." Adam said, "see you soon." and she went off towards her house. He then turned towards the other girls. "Relationship subjects aside, how are all you doing?" He asked.

"I feel like i couldn't be better." Alice said, wrapping her arms around his.  
"I feel fine. this journey has been quite the adventure. Although, it is tough on the body." Lisia answered, smiling while stretching.  
"To be honest, I haven't traveled further than mauville, so this has been great for me to." Scarlett said, smiling to herself.

Just then, they heard a scream from behind them, and when Adam Turned around, his first thought was 'not this again'.

Luna was being held captive by a man in black clothing, and he was pointing a gun at her. "You're that Adam kid, huh?" He said, trying to drive fear into them, but failing to even faze Adam. "Word is that you messed one of our guys up pretty good back in Rustboro. now, i've got a contract to kill you, but i'ma kill your girlfriend first, just to watch you suffer before i end you." What he had said to try to scare Adam, only made him angrier.

"Oh, you've fucked up now." Adam said. all the girls were taken Aback, he didn't curse, he hadn't cursed in his 16 years. and here he was, swearing at the man who was holding a gun to Luna's head. he then closed his eyes, telling Alice mentally; _"one snap, disarm him. Second snap, torment, third, fry him, DO NOT hold back." _An when he opened his eyes, what the others saw terrified them all. His normally Olive-green eyes had turned Deep, crimson red. "You come to MY town, kidnap MY girlfriend, and tell me that you're gonna kill both of us? Hell. No. You're gonna be lucky if you make it out of this alive, because if just capturing one of my friends brings me to frying one of your men, i can guarantee you that kidnapping my girlfriend is THE MOST idiotic mistake you could've made." He said, all while maintaining a calm and steady tone of voice, which drove TONS more fear into their hearts than if he had screamed.

"I congratulate you, though. Despite how hilariously amateurish this little attack is, you managed to hold onto your gun for this long." Adam went on, snapping his fingers for the first time. Getting the signal, Alice used a combination of disarming voice and telekinesis, forcing the gun from the man's hand, and tossing it away from the group.  
"oh, my, now you're left without a weapon, and at the mercy of possibly the most sadistic person in the world. how unfortunate." Adam continued, snapping his fingers a second time. Alice then sent a wave of mental anguish to the man, combining Torment, confusion, and a few other moves, creating a torrent of torment that literally caused the man to let go of Luna, and fall to his knees, clutching his head.

"Who are you?" He managed to say, but Adam wasn't done."My name doesn't matter." **[A/N i wanted to put a joke here, but it would break the tension, ruin the mood, etc]** He said, kicking the man, sending him onto his back, and putting a foot on his chest. He looked down into the man's eyes, his own filled with wrath, anger, and a touch of blood lust. "What matters is that you threatened the life of the girl i love, as well as my own. and for your sins, you shall experience a lifetime of torment and pain. Game, Over." He said, snapping his fingers for the third time, Understanding, Alice not only fried the man's entire nervous system, she went beyond that, causing irrevocable brain damage to the man. **[A/N i was originally gonna put another contest, but we just had one, so it can wait for next chapter.]**

Taking his foot off the man, Adam turned back to the group, the red fading from his eyes. Luna ran up to him and hugged him tightly, tears filling her eyes. "Don't worry." Adam said, hugging her tightly, calming her down. "Nothing bad will ever happen to you while i'm around, i promise. Everything will be alright." Luna calmed down, but continued to hold onto Adam, not wanting to let go of him. Eventually, when the embrace ended, Adam had an idea.

"One sec.." Adam said and he walked over to the man. Using his foot, he lifted the guy onto his side. and on his back, he saw it; the logo he had seen before. a red crescent moon with a star in the center. "I thought so. This man works, or should i say worked, for the same corporation that attacked the museum a while back." he went on.

"I've seen that symbol before," Lisia said, looking worried. "It's an ancient glyph meaning 'eclipse', I wonder what it means."

"eclipse…" Adam said, connecting the dots in his mind. "_The mad Alchemyst will summon the creature that seeks to blot out the sun._" he repeated, that line of the prophecy making sense. "You guys don't think..?"

"It does seem suspicious." Luna said, "But for now, i think we should relax a bit. There's obviously something going on here, but it seems beyond our reach at the moment."

"Yeah." Adam said, smiling. "Why don't we prepare for the contest later?"  
"Ok." Luna said, glad to have him back to his normal self.

And as they went to prepare for the contest, In a secret hideout, a business meeting was going on. "Boss, I just got the word; the man we sent is in the hospital. they're saying that he's lucky to be alive." The underling said, putting down the phone. "What do you think we should do now? should we send more men after the kid?"

"No. leave him alone." The old man said, he was too busy to bother with one meddlesome child.  
"Are you serious?" the underling said, "This boy fried two of our men, and nearly killed the second."

"well, when you say it like that, i agree with you." The strange boss said in return, "But look at it this way; we send a guy to snag one of his friends, and he ends up fried. Then we send a man after the boy, who then decides to also off his girl, and he ended up not only fried, but with serious mental damage, hell, Lobotomization isn't this severe."

"Umm, i don't know what that is.." The underling said, while he understood where his boss was coming from, he didn't understand it all.

"It's a medical procedure, which includes sawing into the skull and removing the brain's frontal lobe." The boss explained. "I don't know the extent they put our man through, but it's obvious that this boy is best when left alone. The last thing we need is to piss off someone like that."

"Ok, i understand." The underling replied, "Oh, by the way, the ritual site is almost set up. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course it is." The man said. "The requisite elixirs and such are prepared, all we need is for a blood moon to rise. and if my calculations are correct, we should get one in a couple weeks." He then smiled, soon, at long last his goal was in sight, all they needed was for it to go off without a hitch.

**Aaand that's it for now! yea, i know, two action scenes in one chapter, but personally i think it's better than one contest immediately after another lol, either way, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, it seems that the future is both bright and dark for Adam, and i wonder, just how hard they'll have to push him to make him capable of killing.. hopefully he won't get that far lol. anyway, i'll stop blabbing useless nonsense. Bi_gaming Signing off, Goodnight everybody!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Storm, Incarnate

**Hello everyone! how are y'all? And welcome to another chapter of 'A light in the dark'! a few things i gotta say; Yes, the story will continue after Adam defeats the "Final boss" of "Project; Eclipse".. He's still got the gym circuit and other things. Also, Happy valentines day, i'll cya later! Bi_gaming, signing off.**

Later that day, Adam and his friends were waiting in the green room of the contest hall, as they were to be called onstage any minute now.  
"So, Adam, what teams are you using this time around?" Lisia spoke up, eyes sparkling with excitement.  
"Alice, Storm, Shade, and Noah." Adam said, as he and Luna had already discussed their teams.

"Oh, by the way, Adam." Scarlett spoke up, "I saw your parents enter the crowd, so be sure to put on a wonderful show."  
"Got it." Adam said, his confidence sparking up once again. "Don't worry, i'm sure we'll put on a show they'll never forget."

And just then, the speakers rang out; "Will all contestants please enter the stage. will all contestants please enter the stage. thank you."

Adam and Luna then made their way onto the stage, surprised to find an announcer there. "Ahh, here they are, our own two hometown heros, give it up, for Adam and Luna!" He called to the crowd, sending a wave of applause through it. He then walked up to Adam. "It's been a while, Adam, how you holding up?"

"I've been well, James, thanks." Adam said. He had participated in previous contests, before the hall closed down for renovations.  
"Well, good luck." James said to them, "I saw Joey enter the contest, I'm sure at one point you'll run into each other."

"Thanks for the tip." Adam said, and he and Luna walked up, and called out their pokemon. Once the light cleared, there stood a brave Gallade, looking proud as he stood tall. next up was a Lucario, with black fur where it should be blue, blood red fur where it should be black, and ruby-red eyes, sparkling in the stage lights. on her left, stood Storm, a Shadow Absol with black-as-the-Void fur, and blood red outgrowths. And finally, next to her stood Alice, a proud Gardevoir, Standing tall with bright, turquoise hair, and bright orange outgrowths. They then each did their own way to say hello to the crowd; Shade and Noah bowed to the crowd, Storm let loose her signature battle cry, and Alice used a combination of Draining kiss and captivate, putting on a display that set the crowd wild. **[A/N The can look, but only Adam may touch ;) ] **

After they were done with the opening display, Adam, Luna, and their teams went to their waiting room. It was spacious, so Storm was running around excitedly. "So, Adam, what are we doing for the showcase?"  
"well…" Adam said, and went on to explain the plan, when he was finishing it up, The door opened, and, surprisingly, it was James that stepped inside.

"Hello? is Adam here?" He asked. He was carrying a small box, "Ahh, Adam." He said upon seeing Adam. "I brought you something, as a thanks for all the help you've provided over the years."  
"Oh, that's not necessary." Adam said, he was glad to help out, but honestly, he was curious to see what was in the box.

"I insist." James went on, "Not that i'm giving you a 'leg up' of sorts, to be honest, i think you already have plenty of aces up your sleeve. but i wanted to repay you for the great help you've been." He finished, handing Adam the box. "Inside is a strange stone i found a while back. When i had it analyzed, it turned out to be a key stone. My family doesn't own any pokemon capable of Mega-evolution, so, i believe that it'll be a greater use to you. Now, i must be going, good luck, Adam."

"Thanks, James. I'll be sure to put it to good use." Adam said, james didn't know about the glove, but this new keystone could be useful for Luna. When James had left, Adam opened the box. Inside was a silver bracelet, With a small stone embedded into it, along with some various jewels for aesthetic purposes.

"Hey Luna." Adam said, turning to her. "If you want, you can have this, It'd be of more use to you than to me."  
"Really?" Luna said, slightly surprised. She knew that he had his own, but how could he know about the Galladite she had found a while back? perhaps he didn't. "Wow, thanks" she went on. "Believe it or not, I actually already have a Galladite, it's just been useless up until now."

"well, that's good. we'll be able to put on an even better show." Adam said, turning to his and her team. "Does everyone understand the plan?" He asked, looking to each of them in turn.

"Got it." Said shade,  
"Understood." Noah said simply,  
"Don't worry about it." Storm said cheerfully,

"We got this, Adam." Alice said, looking as cheerful and determined as always. But there was something else, Adam thought, in her joyous gaze, there was a hint of something else. He decided not to worry about it though. **[A/N uh oh… this could be good or bad.. ;) ] **

Soon enough, they were called out onto stage. Adam and Luna called back their pokemon, and walked out for the crowds, arms linked and hand in hand, The judge looked a little confused when he saw that Luna was wearing the bracelet, but he decided to just watch the show.

"Ahh, here they are! The hometown heroes, Adam and Luna! good luck, you two." He said, walking off the performance platform.

They then called out their pokemon, but something was different, when the balls opened, the capsules around the balls released various special effects. **[A/N told you i'd remember the capsules ;) ] **

With Alice, came a flurry of crimson and pink rose petals, With Storm, Dark clouds and lightning flashes, Shade appeared in a dust cloud, with cracks on the ground apparent, as if she had just landed there, and finally, Noah appeared from the ball in a torrent of fire, strange, but badass. "Whoops, I accidentally put on Cinder's capsule." Luna whispered, but the effect still held strong.

The audience was driven mad by this opening display, but there was still more to come. "Me first." Luna said to Adam, who nodded, and watched as she raised the arm with the bracelet. the stone sparkled when it activated, and soon Noah was encompassed in a sphere of bright pinkish light. when the orb faded and dissipated, He stood there as a mega-gallade, with his arm blades extended, and his cape waving in the air. This sent a cheer through the crowd. Luna then smiled at Adam and said "Your turn." And all went quiet as Adam stepped forward.

Holding his gloved hand over his head, he concentrated on the stone, unlocking its power and willing it to spread to his pokemon, which it did easily. The golden fire leapt off the ring and into the stone, making it shine a pure golden light. strands of these lights then hopped over to his pokemon, whirling around them like the electrons of an atom, encircling them in a golden sphere. Unlike the normal mega evolution, the light did not fade; It exploded outwards. and when the bright flash had gone, There stood three beautiful pokemon; Shade, In her Mega form, with elongated spikes growing from her in various places, extended hair, and an Added streak of crimson designs.  
Storm, With her Elongated Outgrowths, Emo-style hair, and Black-as-the-Void Wings, **[A/N I know that they're not wings, but they're close enough, so i'm calling them that. If you want to bother with pokemon physiology, explain why Lucario's have a steel skeleton, which is an UNnatural Alloy.]  
**And Alice, who had gone from a shy beauty to a Maiden of Death, With her Lily-white dress transforming into a Midnight-black ball gown. The entire Hall had gone silent, the judge's eyes were as wide as saucers, as he saw what unfolded, unsure to whether or not it was real. Storm then took a few steps forward, and ended the silence in her usual manner; Her signature Battle cry, which sent both fear into the hearts of opponents, and awe into the hearts of the observers. The entire crowd then exploded into a round of thunderous applause, enough noise to rival an angry exploud.

They then went to work on their display, wanting to mystify the crowd. Alice began it by using mitsy terrain, covering the arena floor in a dense layer of fog. Storm then allowed some of her aura to leak into the fog, imbuing it with shadows and causing it to rise, setting the stage to seem like they were in a foggy graveyard, at midnight, Storm and Noah then went to work on their part, sparring like two warriors who had long been enemies, when Alice and Storm began using double team, surrounding the two in an army of clones. Shade and Noah went back-to back, and smiled at each other, then began working together to slice down the hordes of enemies, cutting through them in batches, when they all suddenly disappeared, when a glob of shadow energy began forming, shaping itself into the size of a giant machamp, more than 3x the normal size.

Shade and Noah then nodded to each other, and went to work. Shade used her agility to hit the ankles, and move out of the way before it stepped on her. Noah went after her, slicing into the weak bits, which had been further weakened by shade. this caused the giant to lose its footing, and it crashed to the ground, exploding in a flurry of shadows and fog.

The team then came together, and took a bow to the audience. The audience, which had been silent for nearly the entire performance, once again exploded in applause. Adam, Luna took their bows, and and walked off the stage, smiling proudly. when they got to the waiting room, Adam turned to the team.

"You all did really good out there, i'm proud of all of you." He said, looking to each of them in turn. Alice came up to him and said "Thanks, Adam. It means alot to hear you say that." Adam then pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "I really am glad to have all of you by my side, i wouldn't have made it this far without you guys. that goes for you too, Luna." He finished, smiling as he turned to her. "Thank you. i doubt i would've made it this far without you." He said, pulling Luna close to him, and kissing her. After the kiss, she just smiled and blushed, saying "it's no problem, i enjoy our trip, and i can't wait to see more, with you."

After making sure his girls were ok, Adam then turned to Storm. "So, storm, how are you holding up?" He said while petting her.  
"I feel great." Storm said, nuzzling his leg while he pet her. the journey had been really fun, and spending it all with friends was even better.

"How about you, shade?" Adam asked when he was done petting storm, and she went back to running around the waiting room.  
"I feel great." Shade said, hugging Adam. "This journey has been so much fun, and with everyone else as well, it truly feels like i have a family again, thank you."  
"It's no problem, Shade, it's been wonderful to have you with us." Adam said, hugging her back.

The speaker then spoke up, announcing that the battle round will be starting shortly. "Adam and Luna, please come to the arena. your opponents will be Joey and Natalie." It rang out, and Adam was shocked to find out that he had to face joey. though, if he was honest with himself, he kinda wanted to show off to joey that he and Luna were a couple.. he chalked that feeling up to human nature, and then he and Luna went to the stage.

When they got there, with their arms linked and hand in hand, Joey was standing at the other end of the arena. He looked shocked at first, he hadn't seen Adam in his suit, or Luna in her stunning dress. Before the battle started, he cocked his head to Adam, who nodded in return. they had this small sort of sign language between them. he told his partner to wait a minute, and He and Adam walked to the center of the stage.

"well, Adam." He said, looking Adam in the eyes, his own filled with fiery determination. "It seems like you weren't bluffing when you said that you're dating Luna, and damn, she's a keeper, isn't she?" He said, laughing.

Adam looked serious, but chuckled when his friend said that. "Yes, well, I expect a good challenge out of this, So don't let me down."  
"Yea, yea, learn to lighten up." Joey said, his best friend was always serious when it came to battling.  
"Good luck" Adam said, turning around and walking towards Luna. Joey did the same, walking towards his partner.

When all was said and ready, the judge spoke up. "This will be a 4v4 fight, with no substitutions."

Joey and Natalie threw out their pokemon first, which were a Sharpedo, and a Aggron. Adam looked to Luna, who asked "Aura fighters?" Adam got an idea, taking out Alice's ball. "Nah, Mind wipe. I got an idea." Luna then nodded, taking out Noah's ball. They then tossed out their pokemon.

The second he saw Alice hit the field, joey smirked. "You think that you're the only one here who has unlocked mega-evolution, Adam?" He said, raising his hand, showing a ring that glew. this light spread to his Sharpedo, enwrapping it, then fading, unleashing a mega-sharpedo, which then began charging at its target; the Gardevoir in front of it. It got close, rushing Alice before she could attack, when it was blocked, unable to move any closer, what was this barrier?

"Oh, don't you know? Alice, as a gardevoir, is also a fairy type, and guess who has a weakness to fairies?" Adam called back, as Alice launched a moonblast at the sharpedo, nearly one-hitting it, but it was sent flying across the field. The Aggron then started tossing rocks at Alice, who used double team, teleport, and agility to evade. While it was busy tossing rocks, the Aggron had forgotten it's other target, who made himself blatantly clear by hitting it in the face with a full-force close combat. The Aggron stumbled back, hurt but not out, and sought out it's target. the Gardevoir could wait… there! it saw something, but it was merely a blur. where was the thing that hit it? The answer to that question, was right behind it. while the Aggron was confused, Noah had managed to sneak up behind it. He then hit it again, right where the metal armor parted, with another full-force close combat. The Aggron couldn't take the punishment anymore, and it fell over, knocked out. The sharpedo then came floating back into the field, just in time to see the Aggron get knocked out. It used crunch on the weakened Gallade, hoping to finish it off, but the bite only seemed to Aggravate it. What it did not know, was that Noah's ability was 'Justified', which raises power when hit by a dark-type attack. Noah then lashed out, hitting the Sharpedo with a combination of knock off and brick break, nearly breaking the Sharpedo's skull. Needless to say, the pokemon was almost instantaneously knocked out. Joey and Natalie then tossed out a Flygon and a Tyranitar. Seeing these threats, Alice got an idea. _"Adam, Get storm ready."_ She said to him using telepathy, and as he prepared Storm, Alice used memento, severely weakening both the enemy pokemon, but the effort required knocked her unconscious. **[A/N i see memento as a move that immediately expends all your energy, and forces the body to shutdown to recover more, before anything bad can happen.] **

Adam then called back Alice, and took out Storm's ball. called out Storm. When she hit the battlefield, she immediately got furious, but this was quelled when light started emanating from her. "Storm!" Adam shouted. "Your enemy is weak, your power unlocked, mega evolve, storm, and become That which will defeat these foes. Become, the Storm, Incarnate." Storm just looked back at Adam and smiled an evil grin, those words gave her strength, and as the mega evolution took place, a plan was forming in her head.

When the light faded, she strode forward, conjuring up a small whirlwind, both of these opponents were ground type, weak to ice, so she infused the storm with ice, creating a mini blizzard around her, shrouding herself in a veil of hail, the Flygon and tyranitar were honestly scared of this, Absol were known as the disaster pokemon, and this one happened to be conjuring a cloak of ice, a blizzard veil. The tyranitar was the first to move, lashing out at Storm, when the cloak broke off into 3 tendrils of arctic blizzards, creating ice shards and hail storms. It had to skip back to avoid one of them, when another hit it in the back of the head, and it had felt as if it's tough armor had been flash-frozen, what WAS this pokemon? the other two tendrils shot towards the flygon, it managed to dodge both, but the second passed close enough to chill it's wings, causing it to crash to the ground. Before now, Noah had been resting at the sidelines, recovering enough energy for another attack. when it saw what the ice did to the armor of the Tyranitar, it had it's chance. Calming it's mind, it snuck up behind it, and hit it right where the ice had, with a combination of Brick break and focus punch, sending the tyranitar stumbling forward, while also cracking the flash-frozen armor. The tyranitar was almost defeated, but it was going to knock out this gallade if it was going down.

Noah rushed the tyranitar, hitting it in the face with a close combat, but the tyranitar managed to hit it with a dragon claw, a move he would've been able to shrug off, had he not already been weakened. Both pokemon fell down, unconscious. When the tyranitar was dealt with, Storm focussed all 3 tendrils of arctic energy onto the Flygon, surrounding it in an ever-shrinking ring of ice, slowly, the icy air grew closer around it, it tried to fly out, but the ring kept batting it back, keeping it still. storm decided to finish it off, closing the ring in a flash, subjecting the Flygon to sub-arctic temperatures, and when the winds dissipated, the flygon was unconscious.

"And the winners are, Adam and Luna!" The judge called out. Adam and Luna walked forward, taking their bow. As they walked off the stage, Adam turned around and waved to joey.

When they were in the waiting room, Adam let the members of his team that were ok out; the pokemon that had been hurt in battle were currently being healed by the ball's internal mechanisms. this included Storm, Shade, and some others."Good job out there, Storm. you looked amazing." Adam said to her, while he pet her.  
"Thanks, Adam, it was those words you told me that gave me the power to do that." Storm said, nuzzling her head into him once again.

"Hey, Adam?" Luna asked. "I was wondering, what are we doing after this?"  
"I was thinking, tomorrow, how about we head out for Lavaridge town, for our heat badges?" Adam said, smiling.  
"ok." Luna said. she was so glad to be with Adam, it felt amazing whenever she was with him. "Though, i'm still worried, about those people." she said, she hadn't forgotten the attack from earlier.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will ever happen to you while i'm around." Adam said, pulling her in for a short kiss. "i love you, i will keep you safe. no matter what,"  
Luna blushed, saying "I love you too. And i know, i feel so safe whenever i'm with you."

The speaker then blared to life, saying "Will all contestants please come to the stage for final judgement. thank you."

Breaking up the kiss, Adam said "Well, we better get there." winking at Luna, he whispered "We can continue later." When they reached the stage, the crowd burst in a wave of applause. they then took their place.

"In third place, we have Natalie! good job, young lady." the judge said, then moving along the line, until he stopped at Joey. "In Second place, we have Joey! well done, young man."

He then moved to Adam and Luna, with a smile on his face, he said. "And in first place, our own two hometown heroes, Adam and Luna!" The crowd went wild after hearing this, sending waves of cheer towards them,

"Thank you." Adam and Luna said in unison, smiling and waving to the crowd. "thank you all! We'll be sure to return time and time again, so look forward to it!" They said.

"for your victory here, please accept these ribbons. we look forward to seeing you again." The judge said, smiling as he handed them their ribbons, which were a rich purple color. Accepting the awards, Adam and Luna then walked off the stage, leaving the main contest hall.

When they got to the entrance corridor, Adam's parents were waiting for them, along with Scarlett and Lisia, who was currently in a conversation with Adam's mother.  
"well, Adam, i knew you were skilled, but i wasn't expecting that." His father said, smiling proudly. Seeing her son, Amy said "You two did wonderfully,"  
seeing the crowd of people approaching, Adam said "we should head to the green room." And led the group to the green room, where they continued their conversation.

"I see that you've unlocked your keystone's full abilities." Amy said, smiling. "I'm proud of you, it seems you're growing stronger every day."  
Smiling, Adam said "well, i won't deny that, but i definitely wouldn't have been able to get this far without everyone."

"Humbleness, that's good. never lose sight of the reasons you fight, and of the people around you." Amy said, though Adam sensed that she was aching to say something, but holding herself back.

"mom, are you ok? you look like something's up." Adam said, concerned.  
"Oh, I'm fine." Amy said, smiling. her son really was smart. "I was just thinking, with all these girls around you, that the possibility of grandchildren is pretty high."

"Mom, i'm only 16, it's too early to be thinking about that kind of stuff." Adam said, blushing. his mother was one of the few people who were easily able to embarrass him. though, he already knew the answer to that. Later in life, he would want children. but now was too early.

"I know, i'm just saying." Amy said, smiling mischievously. she had intently said that with all three girls in the room with Adam. This should get the gears turning. **[A/N o.O is 'Mom' trying to help Adam in those.. endeavors? xD this is great.. once again, not originally planned.. in fact, i dare say that at least 45% of all that happens now wasn't originally planned xD] **

Luna made a mental note to talk to Adam about this later. It was then that Lisia spoke up. "Umm, anyway, you two did wonderfully. I never thought Storm was able to do something that powerful."  
"Thanks." Adam said, glad that the subject was changing. "Tomorrow, we're heading out for Lavaridge town, to get the heat badges."

"ooh, that's cool." Charles said, smiling. his son was turning into a fierce trainer, and he knew that nothing could stand in their way. "the gym leader there is new, but powerful. good luck."

"thanks, dad." Adam said. they then left the green room, dealing with the crowd. When they finally got back to their house, the sun had begun to set. While they were on the porch, Luna held Adam back for a minute, so they could talk privately.

"hey, Adam?" she asked, tapping his shoulder.  
"hmm? what's up?" He asked her, staying on the porch.  
"well, i wanted to ask.. about what your mother said.. I was wondering, if, well, later in life, if you'ld want kids." she asked, her cheeks turning faintly red.

"well, honestly," Adam said, "Later in life, yes. but not at the moment." he said, smiling. "But when i do want to start family, i promise, you'll be the first person i tell." he finished, pulling her closer for a kiss.

still blushing, Luna said "Please do." after the kiss was done. They then went back inside, to find that Scarlett and Amy had already began working on dinner. Noticing that he came inside, Lisia walked up to Adam.

"Hey, Adam? i was wondering." She said shyly, "I was wondering, since your mother brought it up, if you've ever thought about having kids."  
"well, yes, later in life. but not at the moment." Adam replied honestly, he could tell where this was going.. and it could possibly get very confusing.

"Oh, ok." Lisia said, smiling. "well, my parents have told me that as long as i was happy, i had their blessing to settle down wherever and with whoever i wish. I wonder what will happen in the future." she finished, winking at Adam.

It was then that Scarlett came into the room, as Amy said that there wasn't much left to do. "Hey, Adam, i was wondering.. In the future, do you plan on having kids?" she said, handling the question much better than anyone else.  
sighing, Adam replied in the same way. "yes, later in life, but now is waay too early." He said.

"ok, i was just wondering." Scarlett said, smiling. "Admittedly, back when i was a wee bit crazy, i uh, kinda did some research into your family.. sorry about that. but i did find out something useful, genetically speaking, your family's basically a goldmine. No history of heart disease, Alcoholism, drug abuse, et cetera." she finished, blushing a little bit.

"oh, it's ok. and that's.. interesting to know." Adam said, while it was a little creepy, the crazy was gone now. and he wasn't aware of the genetic stuff, so it was good to know. All the other girls made a mental note about the genetic.. for lack of a better term, "perks" when they heard this.

"Dinners ready!" Amy shouted from the kitchen, and everyone went to get some food.

After everyone ate, Luna pulled Adam to the side. "Hey, you still owe me from earlier," she said. getting her intentions, Adam pulled her in for a loving kiss.

"You know, you could just stay the night." Amy said, which shocked Adam and Luna out of the embrace. **[A/N Amy's a bit of a troll.. this is gonna be fun ;) ]  
**"mom, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Adam said, but his mother just smiled mischievously. "I was just making a suggestion. you two are free to do whatever you wish, just try not to be too loud." she said, winking.

"Umm, i don't think we'll be doing anything that can get too loud." Adam said, but Luna wasn't so sure. A few minutes later, Adam was helping Scarlett check their supplies, and Alice walked up to Luna, wanting to talk to her.

"Hey, Luna?" Alice asked, acting a little shy.  
"Hmm? what's up, Alice?" Luna asked.

"well, i just wanted to say thank you." Alice said. "I know, what with me also being 'with' Adam, it's a great source of jealousy for you. I just wanted to say thank you, for not forcing me to hold back my feelings, and for allowing me to also be with Adam."

"Oh, well, Don't worry about it. It's not healthy to hold back your feelings, and for you, a gardevoir, if i were to force those feelings to stay hidden, it would only affect you badly." Luna said.

"Oh, don't be so tsundere." Alice said, grinning. "there were other reasons, weren't there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luna said, but it was a lie; there was another reason. beneath all the jealousy, and possessiveness, she wanted Adam to be happy. and how could he be truly happy, if one of his best friends and prized pokemon was miserable? **[A/N still a little tsun, but better lol.]**

"Suuure, you don't" Alice said sarcastically, "Either way, i'm going to go spend some time with Adam.  
"hey! not if i get to him first!" Luna yelled, cheerfully chasing after Alice. maybe this was good; a cheerful, happy rivalry, instead of one of loathing and resentment towards each other.

**Aaand, i'm gonna wrap it up here. Sorry it was a bit late today, i kinda forgot that today was a friday. xD Admittedly, i had to "revise" this chapter quite a bit, but nothing too important was shaved. Also, before anyone asks, yes, I do plan on adding more romance and action. Also, next week is a double feature :D about 2x as long as normal! Anyway, I'll see you all next time, Bi_gaming signing off. goodnight, everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16: Heat?

**Hellooo everyone! Bi_gaming here. And before i get to anything else, Interesting chapter title, huh? could it be the Heat badge? Temperature-type heat, or maybe a different kind of heat altogether ;). lol, failing at creating curious tension.. Also, sorry this chapter is a day late.. I kinda forgot that yesterday was a friday, lol. I hope that this chapter being about twice as long as usual makes up for that. anyway, I'm gonna just stop talking and let you all get to the chapter. Bi_gaming, Signing off.**

The Next morning, When Lisia woke up, Adam's mom was once again, already making breakfast. "Good morning, Amy." She said upon seeing her.  
"'Mornin'" Amy said in return, handing Lisia a plate of food.  
"Would you like me to go wake up Adam?" Lisia asked politely.  
"Nah, let him come out when he's ready. Besides, I don't think now's the best time for you to go in there." Amy said, winking. She really did enjoy being mischievous.  
"Hmm? Why not?" Lisia said, her curiosity rising from the statement.

"Well, If you want to go, go on ahead. But don't tell them i sent you." Amy said, smiling mischievously.  
"Them?" Lisia asked, Ideas forming in her head.

"Luna stayed the night. you can guess from there where it went." Amy said, whilst continuing to smile.  
"Oh.." Luna said, getting the picture. So that's what happened.  
"Still, if you want to go check on them, be my guest." Amy said, winking. "Who knows what will happen."

And with that, Lisia decided to check up on them, just to make sure they're ok. **[A/N "Just to make sure".. yea, ok lol, like that's the **_**only **_**Reason she'd want to go in there ;) ] **When she got to the door, she listened through it. when she heard no sounds, she went in. What she saw was honestly, for lack of a better term, sweeter than she had expected. Luna and Adam were laying together, with Luna laying face down on top of him, with their arms wrapped up around each other. The blanket was pulled up enough so that she could not tell if they were clothless, but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. **[A/N did something happen? did it not? for sake of spice in the story, i'll assume something did, lol ;) ]**

Lisia then left before they woke up, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could. Not a minute later, both of them started to stir into awakeness. Luna was the first to awake, but she decided to just enjoy her company with her boyfriend until he woke up. About 30 seconds later, Adam quietly awoke, to find his girlfriend on him, and their arms wrapped around each other.

"Good morning, Adam." Luna said, smiling as she gave him a quick kiss. "'Morning, Luna." Adam said in reply, starting to get up, but Luna pulled him down again.

"We can stay in bed together for some more time, right?" She asked, and as Adam glanced at the bedside clock, he said "we got time, I don't see why not." and went back to embracing her.  
"This feels great, Adam. Being in bed with you. I wish this moment could last forever." She said, burying her face in his chest, hugging him tightly.

"So do i." Adam said, wrapping his arms around her. "I Love you, Luna." He said, following his feelings. It was so true. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and he couldn't stand not telling her. **[A/N If you guys haven't been able to tell yet, I'm not **_**that **_**good at writing romance yet, which is why i'm kinda sloppy lol. though, in my opinion, It's still a better love story than twilight.]**

"I love you too." Luna said, bringing her face up and kissing him. Their first time together had been amazing, and things were only going to get better with time. **[A/N looks like my suspicions are confirmed xD either way, good job Adam lol]** Looking at the clock, she saw that it was already 15 past 10. "Hey Adam? Do you think we should head downstairs before anyone comes up here to get us?" She asked, worried that Lisia or someone else would pop through the door any minute.

"Yea. and i think i smell breakfast." He said, which made Luna laugh. Adam had always had a nose for food, and now was no different. The two of them got dressed, and went downstairs. Amy and Lisia were waiting for them in the kitchen, talking about the various differences between Sinnoh and Hoenn.

Upon seeing her son, Amy said, "Good morning, Adam, you too, Luna." she had already been told by lisia what she had found.  
"Morning." The two said in unison, and as they sat down to eat, Lisia resumed her conversation.

"Well, I must say, i really do prefer it here, in Hoenn. I hope one day i get to settle down here, with a nice guy." She said, glancing at Adam.

"why do i get a bad feeling about this.." Adam said, it was true, he had a strange feeling, but he mainly related it to the "competition" between the girls that they were trying to keep behind his back.

At that remark, Amy just laughed. "Well, I hope you do. who knows, maybe you could end up with Adam one day, if the cards end up falling into place."

"Umm, mom, what do you mean by that?" Adam asked cautiously. **[A/N just saying it now. Their planet, their culture, their society, i'm using that to my advantage here, to make this a more.. interesting story ;).]**

"Well, I'm just putting it out there that there is nothing in our society that states that a guy legally has to stick to one wife. the main thing against it is the chance for having more than one, and it working, is very low. so most people just stick to one." Amy explained, smiling mischievously. "Of course, one would also need a good amount of mental power to be able to handle multiple women. Though, i think you'd have no problem with that, Adam." Amy went on, "You were always top of your class, got your work done first, I think you'd have no problem handling more than one wife." She finished, winking mischievously as Lisia. What she said was true, so now all there was to do was wait and see how things would unfold. If her son could pull this off, It would make for a wonderful story to tell, as well as the added fact that it would provide plenty of gossip.

"well, thanks.. I guess" Adam said, not knowing how to react to her statement. Lisia knew what the mother was hinting at. while Adam was smart, she was smarter where relationships were concerned. and she had instantly been able to tell that Lisia and Scarlett were into Adam. So, Like a puppet master with a marionette, she had been quietly pulling the strings, bringing them closer to him. She wanted them all to be happy, so she did what she could, hinting that no one had to be left out. why? was it for the gossip? the stories? she herself did not know, she just did what she felt was right.

At that time, Adam heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, Scarlett was waiting. "Good morning, Adam." She said, smiling.

When Amy saw Scarlett, she invited her in, and offered her some tea. "We were just in the middle of a conversation, I think you'd be interested." she said, and Scarlett replied with "Ooh, what about?" Adam's mother had that look on her, that she's up to something.  
To Adam, this set off a few caution flags, but the ball was already rolling. might as well let it finish it's course.

"Well, we were talking about societies and cultures," Amy started, being safe at first before going blunter than a baseball bat. "And then i pointed out, that there is actually nothing against men having multiple partners."  
"Really?" Scarlett spoke up, snapping to attention at the sentence. "I didn't know it was allowed."

"Oh, it is. It's just not common." Amy said, smiling once again, in that devilish grin of hers. "It's just rare to see a man pull it off. although, Adam does have the highest chances of any man i've seen."

Getting a feeling that he would not want to be in a room with all four of them, Adam left the room to check up on his pokemon. He let them out in the living room. Looking to each of them in turn, he said "I wanted to make sure all of you are doing good. We're heading for Lavaridge town next, so i suggest getting ready to fight with fire-types." He went on, but was interrupted by Alice.

"Adam, you know, they're talking about you behind your back, right?" she said, gesturing towards the kitchen.  
"Yes, i know. I just had the feeling that it was better for me to stay out of that conversation." Adam replied, smiling. "Thanks for the concern, though."

"No problem." Alice said, giving him a quick kiss. after it was done, Adam turned to Shade. "The next gym is fire type, so you might not get to fight, for disadvantage reasons." Adam said, which disappointed shade, "But, The gym after is much more varied, you'll definitely get to fight there." After saying this, Shade perked up. She knew Adam was looking out for all of them.

In the kitchen, the conversation had went on. Once Scarlett was caught up, she said "wait, so you're saying..?"

"Yes." Amy said. "My son cares for all three of you, albeit some more than others. and I also know that all of you have feelings for him, in one way or another. What i'm getting at is, If all goes well, you can all end up being his wives." Amy said, smiling joyously. "I know what you're thinking. why am i helping? well, One, for you all to be happy. secondly, well, if this works out, It'll make an amazing story. Plus, well, As a mother, I do hope to have grandkids one day."

"well, while It's too early to be thinking about kids, but this, what did you call it, Amy?" Luna asked, there was a shorter term for this. Amy then said, "Harem." to remind Luna.

"Oh, right. well, this.. Harem Idea might work, I wonder how he'll feel about it." Luna went on, "I mean, would he even want it?" Turning to the other girls, She then said, "Although, please do not believe you'll win his affections easily. you still have me to compete with."

The other girls just rolled their eyes at the jealousy, as it truly was the pettiest of human emotions. Amy decided to keep talking, though. "Oh, I believe he'll accept it." She said. "If not for his 'human nature' telling him to accept, It'll be his care for all of you. You all know that he cares for all of you. and before this conversation goes in any more circles, I'll end it by saying that i wish you all luck when it comes to him. _We deal the cards to find the answer."  
_

"_The Sacred geometry of chance" _Scarlett interrupted, followed by Lisia.

"_The Hidden laws of a probable outcome" _She said, looking to Luna.

"_The Numbers lead a dance." _Luna said, closing out the poem, little did they know, that the words themselves actually contained power, and the family superstition was actually truth.

Smiling, Amy said "Good luck. In the case that the cards fall into place, and that you all end up wanting to marry him, each of you has my blessing."

Back in the Living room, Storm had begun to run around, doing laps of the coffee table. "When are we heading out?" she asked.

"When the four of them are done talking." Adam said, and soon enough, Luna, Lisia, and Scarlett came out of the kitchen, each of them smiling. "Hey, you all ready to head out?" He asked.  
"well, we'd like to talk to you about something first." Luna said, already a mild blush appearing on her face.  
"Hmm? What's up?" Adam asked, it seems like they were talking about something important.

"Well, while we were talking in the kitchen, your mother brought up the fact that, well, a man can have multiple wives, should the correct cards fall right."  
"Oh, that's what this is about." Adam said. Even though no one in his family was a gambler, they still like to use the terms. 'A roll of the dice,' 'Cards falling into play' etc.

"Yes. well, we were talking, and well," Luna said, but was unable to finish her sentence. Scarlett decided to pick up the reins. "We were wondering, what were your thoughts, one one day, all of us being your wives."

"wow, umm, to be honest i haven't thought about it." Adam said, honestly surprised. "But, i guess, should a time come that that happens, i don't see myself having any objections. You all know that your some of the most important people to me, and i want you all to be happy."

"Yes, we know that part, but we want to know, how would you feel?" Lisia asked, smiling through her blush.

"Well, in all honesty, I think it'd be good." Adam said, laughing. "But that's a long ways away, isn't it?" He asked, unsure of how it would happen. if the time did come, how would it go? He imagined that he would marry them one at a time, once his feelings for each of them grew enough.

"Though, i'm just going to say," Luna said, turning to the other girls. "Don't think you'll get to him easily."  
"Oh, stop being so Tsun." Alice said, speaking up. "While yes, the jealousy annoys you, and you do your best to ignore it, you quite like the challenge of competition."  
Luna just looked to the ground, her cheeks turning crimson red. "guilty.." she said under her breath, just loud enough for the others to hear her.

"Also, please don't forget about me." Alice said, walking up and wrapping her arms around one of Adam's. "what about me?"  
"well, we haven't forgotten about you, we just don't know how things will go for you." Scarlett said. Alice wasn't going anywhere, but what would happen? **[A/N i plan on getting to that subject next chapter, so yay lol]**

"Alice, you know my feelings for you can only get stronger, right?" Adam said, pulling her to face him. "you're not going anywhere, you'll always be apart of my life." he finished, making Alice blush, she then happily rested her head on his shoulders.

"Is it time to go yet?" Storm said, taking a break from running laps.  
"Soon, Storm." Adam said, then, turning back to the girls, he said "well, I don't know how things will go, I just hope for things to be ok for all of us."

Luna then walked up to Adam, wrapping her arms around his free arm, and said "To be honest, i would love to have you all to myself, but i guess i could grow accustomed to having to share you."

"Don't worry. If things do go down that path, i promise, i'll do my best to make time for each of you." Adam said, smiling at all of them. In all honesty, he doubt he would have to, seeing as how their competition would help with the 'time making'. "Now, should we head out for mauville? It's quite the walk to get to Lavaridge."

"Sure," They said, and so they went, back on the road, heading east to get to mauville city. When they were there, they stopped by the cafeteria. After they had made their orders and sat down, most of the fighters tended to avoid them, except for one, a man in a dark brown trench coat, who came up to Adam and his friends.

"Hey, you're Adam, right?" He asked. Seeing as how this man looked edgier than a D20, **[A/N that's a dice with 20 sides, for those who don't know.] **Adam didn't immediately respond, but when the man was sure of it, he laughed. "Oh, today's my lucky day! I'll beat you and show that i have what it takes to be the champion." This man had obviously been looking to beat Adam in a fight, and a fight he will get. Taking out Storm's ball, He spoke to it. "Ready for a fight?" he asked, and when the ball gave a little jiggle, he tossed it, sending out Storm. "Let's see what you got." Adam said to the man.

"hehe, bring it!" He yelled, tossing out a Metagross. Storm looked back to Adam, and when he gave a nod of approval, she walked into the fight.

When the battle started, she went to work conjuring up a whirlwind shield, while she thought of a plan. This wind kept the metagross at bay, and then she had it! Metagross is part psychic, dark type moves are effective against psychics. Using double team, she got behind the metal hunk, and while it was looking for her, she hit it in the back of the head with a combination of extremespeed and Shadow claw, hitting it for 6x damage, knocking it out instantly.

The strange man just stood there in shock, as his prize pokemon was knocked out in one hit. How was this possible?  
"GG. maybe next time, you might win" Adam said, petting Storm as she returned to him. Turning to her, he said "Good job, Storm."

"Thanks, Adam." She said in return, nuzzling her head against his leg. Soon enough, their food was ready. After they all ate, they went to the store, stocking up on supplies, before heading north. The path to Lavaridge town was strange, as there was a one way exit, so they had to go through the mountain path to get there. Most of them had no objections, though. seeing as how it meant more time spent together. Along the path to the mountain, Alice walked up to Adam, and spoke with him in his head. "So, how was it last night?" She asked, teasing him. She still remembered giving Luna the chance to be with Adam first. "Actually, don't tell me, I want to find out for myself." she corrected herself.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked back, curious to her intentions. Alice, though, intended to be very blunt. "I know you were with Luna last night, and it's fine, I just can't wait for my turn." She said back, giggling. Gardevoir's didn't feel jealousy, which is why she was so ok with it.

"Are you talking about what i think you are..?" Adam asked, wanting to confirm his suspicion.  
"Yep." Alice said back, winking. "You and i both know what i'm talking about. and i can't wait for it to be my turn."  
"Well, I doubt it will be very soon, but i promise, you'll get your turn." Adam said, pulling her closer to him for a quick kiss, reassuring her.  
"mm, you sure do know how to get a woman's hopes up." Alice said, moaning into the kiss. "Just please, don't keep me waiting too long."

Smiling, Adam said "I'll see what i can do." He was going to say more, but he tripped over a root in the ground. As he was falling, Lisia hurried and caught him, pulling him back onto his feet. "You gotta pay more attention." She said, while she was trying to scold him, there was a smile on her face.  
"Sorry, i was lost in thought." Adam said.

"well, it's fine." Lisia said, deciding, that while Luna was busy talking to Scarlett, that this was her time to hang out with him. "So, Adam, what were you thinking about?"  
"Well, I was thinking about how much my life has changed in the past months." Adam replied, smiling at her. "It has definitely gotten more exciting."  
"What was your life like before?" Lisia asked.

"Well, i mainly worked around town, helping out, etc, then one day Luna came home, after her family's vacation. We hung out, showed each other our teams,..." And Adam went on explaining what had happened up until that point. "... so yea, my life has gone from normal to exciting. and there isn't anything i would change about it." He finished.

"Wow, you've been through a lot." Lisia said. she had always loved reading stories, and the longer they were, the better. "Still, I do hope things go well. You're just the kinda guy i'd like to settle down with, one day." She smiled, wrapping her arms around one of Adams'.

Adam understood what she meant. "I hope so too. everyone deserves to be happy." Adam said, listening to the little voice in his head, and taking Lisia's hand in his. When he did this, she let out a small gasp, she hadn't expected this. But it was nice, she squeezed his hand, saying "I know, but that isn't entirely true, is it? I've seen you when you get angry, the people that got in your way, will they ever be happy again?"

"Possibly." Adam said. there was a chance for them to feel happiness in their lives, but what had happened to them is what they deserved. "I am not self-righteous. I know that i make mistakes. But i do know that everything i do, it will never be to harm you, or any of my friends. I promise." Adam said, looking at Lisia.

"I know. thanks, Adam, you care so much for us, I'm lucky to have found you." Lisia said, hugging him and burying her face in his chest. **[A/N when women do that to guys, it's adorable. but when guys do it to girls, it's perverted… double standards, anyone? lol. and in all honesty, i was gonna make lisia join the agreement here, but i think she can wait a chapter or two ;)]**

When she said this, All Adam could do was smile and hug her back. "It's fine, It's so nice, having friends like you and the others, this adventure has been great."

"I know, and it can only get better." Lisia said, letting go of Adam and checking to make sure that Luna wasn't looking. "Admittedly, i don't know much about dating, seeing as you're the first man, i've ever taken an interest in. although, i am quite eager to learn."

Alice, who had seen the entire thing, said. "Well, As you already know, you're going to have to compete for that. While I don't mind, as long as i get my time with Adam, Luna's another story."

Lisia then nodded, she understood what Alice meant. If she wanted to get to Adam, she would have to somehow manage to get Luna to be ok with it. "Speaking of Luna, there's been something i've been meaning to ask her. she said, sprinting to catch up with Luna and Scarlett, who were talking. When Lisia caught up, Scarlett decided to hang back and talk to Adam.

"Hey, Adam, i was wondering." Scarlett said, "What kind of books do you like to read?" She was mainly curious because she had heard that he read a lot, and they might know a few similar authors.  
"Well, when i was young, i mainly read stories containing magic. I guess i just liked the idea of magical incantations and spellweaving." Adam replied.

"Oh, that's cool." Scarlett said. whilst she hadn't ready many of those books, "I noticed that book you can never seem to finish, i've read the entire series before, and you're in for a good story if you manage to read them all." she was referring to the book Adam always carried around.

"Cool. You know, i actually managed to translate this etching." Adam said, indicating the glyphs on the front of the book.  
"Really? I never managed to do that, what do they say?" Scarlett asked. she always felt a sense, a need to learn things.. she just chalked it up to scientific curiosity.

"_Carry me always, Carry me well. I am thy Teacher of Herb and Spell." _Adam said, tracing his fingers along the lines as he went. "It's a quote from a tome they talk about." **[A/N please tell me that i'm not the only one who gets that reference... ]**  
"Ooh, nice." Scarlett said. she had often wondered what those symbols meant.

Up ahead, Lisia was asking Luna about what Adam was like when he was young. "Well," Luna answered, drawing forth the memories. "He was always adventurous, and full of energy. He often liked to go exploring in the woods. I usually went with him, mainly concerned for his safety, but also wanting to explore with him by my side.

"Sounds like you were into him even when you were young." Lisia commented.  
"I guess i was." Luna replied, smiling shyly. "What about you, what were you like when you were young?"

"Me? well, i was a bit of a lonely child. i spent most of my time studying legends and myths, fascinated by the stories." Lisia said. "It was surprising to know that some of those legends were actually real, though."

" Every legend contains within it, a grain of truth." Luna said, calling forth the ancient saying.  
"I guess so. though, i wonder, no, it's preposterous." Lisia said, mumbling to herself.  
"What's preposterous?" Luna asked, curious.

"well, speaking of legends," Lisia said, her tone of voice dropping into one of more mystery than her normal, cheery voice. "There is a myth; _He who assembles the three ancient relics; The Robe, the Book, and the Ring, under the banner of the thaumaturge, will be granted a gift; The ancient tome of thaumaturgy, to use to their heart's content. _What do you think it means?"

"Well, it's straightforward enough. gather three items and place them under the sign." Luna said, "But what are these relics, and where is this sign?"  
"That's what i don't know." Lisia said, "and another thing, what is the tome mentioned?"

"I don't know. A tome is a word usually used to describe a spellbook, although they can also be known as grimoires." Luna went on. Similar to Lisia, she had delved into legends, focusing primarily on the ancient magics, which seemed to be recorded, but lost to time.

"An ancient book of magic.. i think i'd like to see what it's capable of." Lisia said, a fiery spark of determination in her eyes.  
"me too." Luna said, looking back to make sure Scarlett wasn't doing anything, but, as expected, she was just talking to Adam.

Later that day, they arrived at the cable car tower, and got on a ride together. As they were ascending the mountain, they looked outside, at the view. Soon enough, they found themselves at the top of the mountain. While they were there, Adam bought a bag of the Lavaridge cookies, saying "Mom loves these. she'd make them herself, but can't figure out the recipe." The cookies were soft, warm, and tasty, but no one knew the recipe outside of people in the family who makes them.

Soon, they found themselves at the Mountain path, and as they started descending it, Adam said "Be careful, It's easy to lose your footing and fall." to them. He and Luna had experience climbing slippery hills, but he couldn't say the same for the other girls in the group.

"well," Lisia said, catching up and grabbing Adam's hand. "Maybe you could help me keep my balance?"

"Sure." Adam said, helping guide them down the mountain path, not noticing that Luna was glaring at Lisia, who slipped once, but since Adam was holding onto her, He managed to keep her from falling. "Thanks." She said once she had regained her footing. "It's no problem" He said in return. They then continued down the forest path. Storm, however, was having a wonderful time, running up and down the path, he paws allowing her to not slip on the slope. She stayed within eyesight of the group, so they wouldn't get lost. Soon enough, they found themselves at the entrance to the town. The sun was starting to set, So they checked into the hotel. Scarlett and Luna decided to work on dinner, and Adam and Lisia checked on the supplies. While they were checking on the supplies, Lisia tapped Adam's shoulder, saying "Hey, Adam?"

"Yes, Lisia?" Adam said, standing up and facing her.  
"well, i noticed, this is the first time we've actually been alone together, the others have always been around." She said.

"Yea, that's true." Adam said, not sure what to say. while it was true that he had started developing feelings for Lisia, they weren't very significant yet. "Still, the company is better than solitude. i'm glad to have all of you with me on this journey."

"You know, somehow, you always know what to say." Lisia said, moving closer to Adam, "You always know how to raise spirits and instill hope, it's like you were a born leader."  
"Thanks." Adam said, smiling modestly. "Still, I know i wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and the others."

"you're so modest, you know, a little cockyness might suit you." Lisia said, wondering what he would be like if he was more arrogant.  
"Maybe, maybe not." Adam said, "But i do know that when it comes to you and the others, i like you guys just the way you are." After Adam said that, all lisia could do was smile and hug him, Burying her face in his chest.

"Never change." She said, "You're so nice the way you are, please, never, ever change." she said, tightening their hug.  
"As long as you never do, i won't." Adam said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry to break up this romantic moment, but dinner's ready." Alice said as she walked into the room. This interruption shocked the two of them back to reality, blushing slightly, Adam said "Thanks for letting us know.", and went off to get some food.

"No problem." Alice said in return. She didn't mind that Lisia was getting some time with Adam, as she had already managed to get Luna to agree to let her have Adam to herself tonight.

Later, after everyone had eaten dinner, Alice sought out Adam. When she found him, she pulled him to the side to talk. "Hey, Adam?" she asked, getting his attention.  
"Yes, Alice?" Adam replied, wondering where this was going.

"Well, earlier, i asked Luna if she could allot us some privacy tonight, and she agreed." Alice said, putting her hand on Adam's chest as she moved closer, into a brief kiss. Adam then understood what she was talking about. "We have the bedroom to ourselves tonight, Adam. I can't wait."

**[A/N I could wrap it up here, but i feel like there hasn't been enough action yet, so let's keep going! :D. Also, Lavaridge has a hot spring.. did you expect me to not use that? ;) Oh, also, timeskip because i can't input explicit details. just use your imagination ;) ]**

The next morning, Adam woke up to find Alice laying on top of him. He decided to just enjoy the calm atmosphere, so he simply wrapped his arms around her, and relaxed. Soon enough, The gentle rays of the morning sun woke Alice up, making her yawn as she returned to consciousness. "Good morning, Alice." Adam said.

" *Yawn* good morning, Adam." Alice said, reaching up and kissing him, putting her hand on his cheek. "Last night was wonderful."

"I know." Adam said in return, "To be honest, i'd ask for a second round, but i think the others are awake." **[A/N o.O … have they awoken the beast within? xD i think you all know exactly what i'm talking about ;) ]**

"really? how can you tell?" Alice asked. while she wouldn't object to a second round, and she could sense the other's through the walls, she wondered how Adam could.  
"I think i can smell food cooking." Adam said, laughing.

"Oh, ok." Alice said, giggling. "How about a raincheck on that second round? I'd love to, but it seems we're out of time."  
"Deal." Adam said, kissing her before sitting up. "Yeah, i definitely smell food, we'd better get dressed before someone comes to get us."

When they left their room, Adam's suspicion had been correct. The other three had cooked breakfast. When Luna saw him, she said "there you are, i was about to come and get you." and smiled. The debt was settled, she would have to work for her time alone with Adam. **[A/N what debt? i don't remember any deb-.. nvm, i forgot that it didn't make the "Final cut" a few chapters ago ;)]**

After everyone had ate breakfast, Luna pulled out a map, zooming in on the town. "The gym is here, but it also happens that this town has a hot spring. which do you think we should go to first?"  
"I don't mind either one." Adam said. while he wanted to get his badge, a little voice in his head told him that hot springs meant swimsuits, and swimsuits were good. **[A/N ;)]  
**"I'd like to go to the hot springs." Lisia said, smiling. "I heard that the waters are greatly soothing for the muscles."

"That sounds nice." Scarlett said, and with the majority settled, They decided to go to the hot springs first. When they got there, they were surprised to find not many people there.

"Most people come in the mid-late afternoon, so it's baren in the morning." one of the staff said, "You're free to go in together, just don't do anything that could cause problems." He went on.

About five minutes Later, the hot spring was filled as the various trainers let out their pokemon, who were enjoying the relaxing heat of the spring. Adam was looking around, making sure his pokemon weren't getting into too much trouble, when something tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Adam." Luna said, smiling as she looked down at him, smiling. "How's your team liking the waters?"

"They're great." Adam said as Luna sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around one of his as she scooted closer to him. "Storm is laying down in the water, Shade is watching the others, making sure they don't get too wild, and Alice is, .. where is Alice?"

"I'm right here," She said, sitting down next to Adam, opposite to Luna. "you think i'd deny such a wonderful opportunity to spend time with you?"  
"True." Adam said, relieved to know she was ok.  
Luna just shot glares at Alice. "you couldn't give me 5 minutes to spend alone with him?"

"Nope." Alice said, giggling. "you said it yourself, we gotta work for our time with him." She then moved closer to Adam, moving his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Please, don't fight.." Adam said weakly, trying to defuse the situation.  
"I'm not fighting. i'm just reminding her what she said." Alice said, mischievously. "Besides, don't you lie, you find a bit of pleasure from the chaos."

"I find joy in _controlled _chaos, Alice." Adam said, correcting her. "Either way, i just don't want things going bad, for any of you guys."  
After that remark, the both reached forward and kissed him on the cheek, Alice saying "You know we won't let things get out of hand."  
Luna then spoke up, saying "just as you're concerned for us, we're concerned for you. so we won't let our little arguments affect our relationships."

About a half hour later, they decided that it was probably about time they left the hot springs and went to the gym. **[A/N or i just ran out of ideas for the hot spring 'scene'... probably a mix of both :P. and before anyone complains, yes, i noticed that Adam and Luna/Adam and Alice's relationships seem to be going a bit fast.. but look at it this way; both of them have known him for years, and all those pent-up emotions are finally being let out. It'll prob normalize soon.]**

When they arrived there, They were greeted by another man, why there needed to be an informant at the front of every gym, they did not know.

"Welcome!" The man said, "This is the blazing hot Lavaridge gym, good luck in there, and be careful with grass or steel types, or they'll get scorched!"  
"What's the battle format? and can we challenge it together?" Adam asked the man, whilst returning to his serious state of mind he usually entered when it was time to battle.

"Umm, Single battles, and no." The man said, slightly confused.  
"Which of us should go first?" Adam asked Luna, who smiled and said "How about we flip a coin, Heads, you go in, tails, i go in."

"Deal." Adam said, getting a coin out of his pocket. When he flicked it, it landed tails-up.

"Seems like i'm going in first." Luna said, excited to get another badge.  
"Good luck." Adam said, giving her a quick kiss before she went in.  
"Thanks." Luna said, and as she walked into the gym, her hopes were held high.

Adam then returned to the waiting area, not surprised to find Scarlett and Lisia in a conversation. Letting his pokemon out of their balls, he checked on each of them to make sure that they were ready.

"You know we can do this, Adam." Alice said, smiling. "I don't see the need to check up on us so often, though i'm definitely not complaining."

"'_Take care of your men like they were your family, and they'll follow you into the deepest pits of hell'_ That's an old saying, i don't remember where i read it, but it has a very good point." Adam said. "Each and every one of you is like family to me, I want to make sure you're ok."

After hearing this, Alice wrapped her arms around one of his, and said "You know, you don't have to keep saying that, we all know you care for us like family. although, it is nice to hear."  
"Well, it is good to boost morale. Speaking of which," Adam said, pulling Alice in front of him, and bringing her closer to him, in to a loving kiss.  
"mm, well, you do certainly excel at boosting morale." Alice said, smiling.

As Luna entered the gym, an unexpected wave of steam hit her. It was like walking into a sauna. As she travelled through the gym, A trainer came up to her.

"I've trained in the fiery blaze of battle, me and my pokemon will defeat you!" He called, tossing out a Houndoom.

This remark made Luna smirk, and she tossed out Noah. "Noah," She said. "Please teach this arrogant boy why it's bad to get too cocky."

The battle then began, with Noah charging at the Houndoom. This houndoom was quick, whenever noah got close enough to hit it, it kept moving away. Eventually, it charged at Noah, using crunch to bite at his leg. This only served to enrage Noah, and the next time the Houndoom attacked, he was prepared; using a combination of low kick and seismic toss, He hit the houndoom with enough force to send it flying into the wall, creating a dent in the reinforced wood. The Houndoom slid onto the ground, unconscious.

"Good fight." The trainer said, handing Luna her victory money, and allowing her to pass.

After that flawless victory, most of the trainers decided to avoid Luna, and soon enough; she was at the Leader.

"Welcome to my gym! My name is flannery!" She shouted, but there was an edge of uncertainty in her voice. "My team has grown up in these mountains, and we're ready for anything you can toss at us." She finished, tossing out a Slugma.

"Then i expect a good fight." Luna said, tossing out Vapor. "Go." She commanded, and the battle began.

Vapor began the fight by using rain dance, causing the arena to be covered by clouds, which started downpouring. Using this rain to it's advantage, Vapor became invisible to the human eye; blending into the particles of rain. The downpour didn't effect the slugma much, as the rain simply sizzled and evaporated as soon as it touched the magma slug. What did affect it, however, was the fact that it has lost sight of Vapor, who happened to be right behind it.

When the Slugma turned around, it was greeted by Vapor by receiving a hydro cannon to it's face, sending it across the field into the wall. **[A/N Don't underestimate the power of water.. at high enough speeds, it's been used to cut through solid steel. and no, i wasn't referencing greninja, there are actual IRL machines that use water to cut through steel.] **

Needless to say, the Slugma didn't get up. "Good job, but can you beat this?" Flannery called, sending out a Torkoal.

Vapor immediately began forming a plan. Torkoal was a basic fire type pokemon, with it's hard shell to protect it, it'd have t be hit from beneath. Vapor then went back to blending into the rain, but Torkoal counteracted this by using smokescreen, clouding the field and making visibility decline rapidly. But alas, this was a useless tactic, as Vaporeon, like other water-type pokemon, have a sort of built in sonar, allowing them to hunt for prey even where there was no visibility.

Vapor, using this sonar, got closer to the Torkoal. It then blended into the water which, by now, had coated the floor in a thin layer of the rain. The torkoal didn't know what was happening, as it had no visibility in the smoke, and was relying on hearing to direct it. While it was distracted, Vapor managed to get under it, and hit it in the belly with a full-force waterfall, sending it flying upwards, hitting the ceiling with enough force to crack it. The Torkoal then fell to the ground, Unconscious.

"Good fight." Flannery said, her macho bravado vanishing. As the rain dissipated and the smoke cleared, Luna walked up to Flannery. "Here, i award you the Flame badge, may it show your fiery passion and determination." She said, handing Luna the badge, as well as some prize cash, and a Tm. "That Tm is for Overheat, a powerful fire-type move."

"Thanks." Luna said, walking out of the gym. When she reached the lobby, she found that Lisia was talking With Adam, and Scarlett was doing something with her Pokenav.

After His team was prepared, Adam decided to sit down, and rest a bit, He knew what this gym could bring, but he didn't know who exactly to use. Alice, Storm, and Banshee were the only 3 of his team that were resistant to fire, which wasn't bad. but it wasn't exactly good either.

"Hey, Adam, What's wrong? you look troubled." Lisia said, sitting next to Adam.  
"I'm just thinking about who's gonna be fighting for this gym." Adam said.  
"Well, whoever fights, I know you'll do well." Lisia said, bringing herself closer to him. "you're a wonderful leader and friend, we all have faith in you."

"Thanks, Lisia." Adam said, "by the way, why haven't you tried for the gym circuit? I'm sure you would do well."  
"well, the thought of being a champion never suited me. I prefer contests, where you get to show off your team stylishly.  
"Makes sense," Adam said, smiling. "after this, we're heading for petalburg. If we get the chance, how about we stop by a contest hall for a little performance?"

"I'd love to." Lisia said, wrapping her arms around Adam and hugging him. Luna, who had been watching, decided to speak up.

"By the way, Adam, it's your turn." She said, startling them. Lisia looked away, blushing guiltily. she had been caught spending time with Adam. To Luna, this didn't matter much, Lisia was cute and innocent. and for some reason, Luna hadn't felt.. threatened by her yet, probably because of said innocence, maybe something else.

Adam then got up and started walking over to the door, but before He could go through, Luna said; "Hey, Adam, Good luck in there" and kissed him. This spiked his confidence, as well as some other feelings.

"Thanks." He said, walking into the gym's main portion. As he walked, he began thinking to himself. He had definitely dug himself into a hole; First with Alice, then luna, and now he's beginning to feel emotional towards Lisia.. This was a dangerous situation, like juggling dynamite. But, as he's been told, if anyone could do it, he probably could. While lost in thought, Adam nearly walked right by the first trainer.

"Oi! you gotta beat me before you can pass!" the trainer shouted. "Now, face me and my pokemon!" He said, Tossing out a Houndoom.

Adam took one look at this pokemon, and knew who to send out. "Storm, come on out, it's time for a fight." He said, tossing Storm's ball into the air. In a flash of light, Storm appeared, smiling. "What are your orders, Adam?"

The other trainer was terrified, normal Absol were scary enough, But this one was steel-grey and had brick red outgrowths. When Adam received that request, He simply said "Search, and destroy."

Storm looked to the other pokemon with an evil grin on her face. This silly little dog had no idea what it was in for. Storm let loose her battle cry, sending the normally fearless dog into a panic attack. She then began walking to the mutt, conjuring up her signature whirlwind barrier, while she decided what to do with this dog.

Meanwhile, both the Dog and it's master were petrified by fear. they didn't know this is what they'd face when they signed up for this job. The houndoom was the first to snap out of it, charging at Storm, trying to hit her with a crunch, when the winds blew it back. It then tried a blowing a flamethrower at the Absol, only for the winds to catch it, infusing the air with heat as the whirlwind became a tornado of fire.

"You're going to regret that." Storm said, sending the pillar of flame down on top of the poor mutt's head. The high wind speeds as well as the heat caused it to feint, falling to the ground before more damage could be done.

"Good job, Storm." Adam said, petting Storm as she returned to him.  
"Thanks, Adam." Storm said, nuzzling against his leg. She enjoyed fighting almost as much as she did spending time with Adam, so this was the best of both worlds.

"Here is your prize money," The trainer stuttered, still terrified. "Good fight, and good luck." He went on, before turning and leaving.

Once again, after seeing how badly the beginning trainer got beat, the other trainers decided to leave Adam alone, So he got to the gym leader with ease.

"Welcome, young man. This is my gym, and my name is Flannery!" She said. "I've grown up n these mountainous hills, so don't think that i'll be defeated easily!" she finished, tossing out a Slugma.

"I expect a good fight out of you, then." Adam said, prepping Alice's ball and tossing it, sending her into the field. "Your orders are simple, Alice; Your opponent stands before you, your power is unlocked, search and destroy, Alice. Search, and destroy." Adam said, Activating the glove.

As the strands of pinkish light spread to Alice, she turned back and nodded to Adam. This was an official gym battle, there would be no holding back. When she emerged from the ball of light, Alice was once again the Maiden of death, ready to defeat any who stand in her way.

"Go!" Flannery shouted, and the slugma immediately began the fight, spewing toxic waste at Alice. Sludge bomb.. she could use this to her advantage. Alice then started using her psychic powers to redirect the sludge, sending it back at the Slugma. This weakened it, but didn't eliminate it.. She then tried infusing psychock with Shadow ball, which had a much greater effect than expected. when the slugma was hit, It was knocked way back, but it wasn't out just yet. Using Overheat, it released a wave of fire. Alice was badly hurt by this, but she managed to hit the Slugma with a Return-infused shadow ball, knocking it unconscious as it flew across the arena.

"Good job, but i'm not done yet." Flannery called, tossing out a torkoal. It immediately caught Alice off guard, hitting her back. _"Get Storm ready." _Alice called into Adam's head, before using the last of her remaining energy to cast momento onto the Torkoal, severely weakening it.

Adam then called Alice back, saying "Good job, Alice." He then took Storm's ball from it's position on his belt. "Storm, come on out, finish this fight!" He called sending her onto the field.

Storm then looked back to Adam, waiting for an order. "Storm, your enemy is weakened, you need to finish this fight. Search and destroy." He called out, and Storm nodded as she turned back to her opponent.

The Torkoal was already limping. While hadn't been touched, the memento had seriously done a toll on it. Conjuring up a whirlwind, Storm had a plan to finish this opponent off fast. The torkoal charged at Storm, but she dodged it using Double team. She then used Rain dance, coating the arena in it's second downpour that day. The torkoal seemed to slip on the water, which was good for Storm. Using the wind, she managed to lift the Torkoal off the ground, despite it's weight. when it landed, it was on it's back, unable to defend itself. Storm then conjured a thunderbolt from the clouds, which struck down, knocking out the Torkoal in a flash of pain and electricity.

When all the battle effects had cleared, Flannery walked over to Adam. "Good job, trainer. I award you This, The Heat badge." She said, handing him the badge. "May it act like a symbol of your fiery determination and passion." she went on, also giving Adam his prize money and the Tm for Overheat.

"Thanks." Adam said as he left the gym. When He arrived at the Lobby, Luna walked up to him. "So, how'd it go?"

Adam showed her his badge and said "Beat it. Can't wait for the next one." This made Luna smile, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned in and kissed him. "You know, It's kinda getting late, we should head back to the Hotel." She said, smiling.

When they were on their way back to the Hotel, Adam's Pokenav began ringing for some reason. When he checked it, he had received an Email.

"Well, go ahead, read it." Scarlett said, curious as to what it was.

"Ok," Adam said, reading the Email. "Hello, My name is Professor Birch. It has come to my attention that you and your team have been doing the gym circuit, and i was wondering, if on your way to the petalburg gym, If you could stop by my lab, I was quite curious when i heard of that triple evolution ability of yours, and i would be grateful to examine the effects it has on your pokemon." Adam went on, reading the Email. "What do you girls think, should we go?" He asked.

"I don't see the harm in it." Luna said, followed by both Scarlett and Lisia agreeing.

"Ok, I'll tell him that we'll stop by on our way." Adam said, sending a return Email.  
A few minutes later, they were back at the hotel. When Adam was checking their supplies, making sure they had everything they would need for the trip, Luna came up to him and asked, "Hey, Adam?"

"Yes, Luna?" Adam asked, standing up and turning to face her.

Getting straight to the point, Luna just smiled, wrapping her arms around adam and kissing him,.  
A couple seconds later, Adam broke the kiss for air, saying "you know, if you wanted time alone, you could've asked."

"well, yes." luna said, smiling. "But i decided to see how you would react to this method.." she said, reaching up and kissing him again. She didn't know why, but she felt a... a hunger of sorts, for this kind of contact. and while it wasn't as strong as it once was, it still seemed insatiable.

"well, it's certainly a good method." Adam said, smiling.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Alice decided to interrupt. "you two look so sweet together." She said, shocking both of them back into reality. "Sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready."

As the two separated, Luna gave Adam a quick kiss, saying. "It's too bad we couldn't get more time together. oh well, there'll be plenty of time tomorrow." Before winking at him and walking off for food. Adam just smiled, he had probably bitten off more than he could chew, agreeing to this, but he wasn't going to let it drive him down. He then went to the kitchen, when he saw Scarlett there, he said "You know, if you ever want help cooking, don't be afraid to ask."

She just smiled and said "Oh, i would, but it seems you've got your hands full at the moment, maybe tomorrow." Adam just smiled and took a plate of food, not knowing the chaos that would come in the following week.

**Aaand that's it for this chapter, 9k words! (To be honest, it was around 10k before i "edited" it) lol, I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did, please be sure to leave a review. anyway, I don't really have anything to rant about, Just that next chapter, we're gonna be wrapping up a few problems/uncertainties. anyway, i'll just wrap up here. Have a good weekend! Bi_gaming, Signing off. Goodnight, Everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17, The Professor

**Helloooo everybody! what's up? Bi_gaming here, and we're back with yet another chapter! This time round, Adam is headed towards The petalburg gym, but, seeing as how he agreed to stop by the Professor's lab, we're in for a good journey! anyway, i'll stop rambling now, have a nice time everybody! Bi_gaming signing off.**

The next day, they got up bright and early. It would be at least a two day journey to oldale town, which was their current destination. Once they were ready, they departed from lavaridge town around 11:45 am, and went on their way to mauville, expecting to get there in the mid-afternoon.

"hey, Adam, i was wondering," Lisia asked, "In your opinion, what is the most powerful attack move for pokemon?"

"Return." Adam said, turning to her and replying instantly. "It has limitless potential, seeing how it is powered off friendship itself." **[A/N im typing 'A light in the dark' and the song 'flashlight' comes on.. funny coincidence lol.]**

"I can see that." Lisia said, smiling. "I agree. Return, when used right, can be the most powerful move ever created."

"Although, the same can be said for frustration." Adam said, thinking aloud. "If used in a blind rage, all that angry power channeled into a compact form, might be devastating."

"Adam, you're mumbling to yourself again." Luna called out to him as she caught up, slowing down to walk side by side with Adam. Her boyfriend had a habit of thinking aloud, which could be good or bad, depending on the situation.

"hmm, i can see that." Lisia replied, commenting on the frustration remark. "back when that gangster grabbed Luna, i felt something, it was as if you were emanating anger. and the way you kept your voice calm, just made it all the more terrifying." She went on latching onto one of Adam's arms, ignoring the glare Luna sent her way. "I'm honestly glad that you're on our side."

"I doubt i was _emanating_ anger," Adam said, chuckling. "I know i get dark when i'm angry, but i doubt it was like that." **[A/N you wouldn't like him when he's angry ;).. Ok i HAD to make that joke at one point or another xD]**

"Adam." Luna said, turning him to look at him face to face. "Your eyes, when that man grabbed me, they turned red. red! say what you want, that's not normal."

"Well, i don't know what happened." Adam said, the memory had become foggy for some reason, and he didn't know why.

"Either way, i hope it doesn't happen again." Lisia said, smiling. "I know that you're on our side when that happens, but it still scares us."

"Well, i'm sorry it scares you." Adam said, smiling back at Lisia.

The rest of the journey to Mauville didn't take long, and soon they found themselves at the city. After getting a late lunch / early dinner, they went south, heading to the shortcut bridge that would take them to oldale town. The bridge was located halfway between Mauville and Slateport. While they were walking, they decided to let their pokemon get some fresh air.

Alice was, as usual, walking next to Adam, smiling brightly. Storm was leading their group, Cinder and Vapor were playing tag as usual, keeping within eyesight of the other group. Noah and Shade decided to train, and were sparring with each other, taking turns as to which one threw the hits, and the other either blocked or dodged them.

Soon, they found themselves at the bridge. "Hey, Adam, when did they build this bridge?" Lisia asked, curious. none of her maps showed a bridge here.

"They actually finished it a couple months ago." Adam said, turning to her as they began walking across the bridge. It was late in the day, and they decided to set up camp on the other side of the bridge.

"Really?" Lisia said, still curious. "It's good that they did, it's nice to have this shortcut."

"Yea, i know." Adam said, letting the conversation trail off. Soon, they found themselves at the other side of the bridge. Adam and Lisia were sent to collect firewood, whilst the others got the camp set up.

"Hey, Adam?" Lisia said, depositing her firewood in a pile they had started. "I just realized, this is the first time we've been alone together in a while."

"hmm, i guess it is." Adam said, also depositing an armful of various twigs and branches.

"By the way, i was wondering," Lisia said, feeling impulsive. "Have you thought about that.. multiple wives thing since we last spoke about it?"

"To be honest, no, i haven't." Adam said, wondering where this conversation was going. "I haven't put much thought into it, mainly because of other things being of more importance."

"Other things? such as?" Lisia asked, curious.

"Well, making sure our pokemon don't get into too much trouble, as well as making sure everyone's ok." Adam replied, speaking honestly.

Lisia just walked up and hugged him, saying. "You're so selfless, you know? you always watch out for others before yourself." She then looked up into his eyes, remembering something. "And by the way, on the subject of multiple wives..i was.." she said, having trouble speaking her words.

"You were what?" Adam asked. While he thought he knew what she meant, he was going to make sure.

"I was wondering.." Lisia said, stumbling over words. "If you.. if you had thought about how you felt about.. about me." She finished, rushing out the last sentence before she could stumble any more.

"Oh, well," Adam said. He had been correct. what should he do now? he decided to be honest. "I honestly haven't put much thought into it. But now, since you're bringing it up.."

"Yeah?" Lisia asked, looking him in the eyes, her own filled with a mix of emotions.

Adam took a minute to search his emotions, and once he was sure, he spoke up. "If you want to know how i feel about you, well," Adam said, looking into her eyes. even he was having trouble deducting what to expect from the mix of emotions she was feeling. "I believe, yes. I have developed some emotional attachment to you, in the time we've been traveling together."

Whilst it wasn't a direct answer, it was one she could accept. It meant He had feelings for her, and Lisia was relieved to hear that, to say the least. She just smiled, saying "Thank you." Before burying her head in his chest, sobbing tears of joy.

"Listen, i know this is a tender moment, and i think i understand how you feel, but we should get back to camp." Adam said, after giving her a brief hug. The sun had begun to set, and the rays were slowly retracting on the horizon.

"Yes.. we should." Lisia said, breaking apart from Adam and wiping the tears from her eyes. They then took the firewood back to the camp.

"What took you guys so long?" Luna asked. She then saw that, for some reason, Lisia's eyes were a bit red. she guessed that she got hit by a branch or something. "Nevermind. Let's just get this fire going before nightfall."

Soon, they had a roaring fire going. Adam was helping Scarlett cook, whilst Luna and Lisia were talking. "So, Lisia," Luna asked. "When you got back to camp, your eyes were red. what happened?"

"Well," Lisia said, unsure how to explain it to Luna. "Admittedly, i was talking to Adam, and i got emotional, to say the least."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. she could not believe what she heard, she doubted Lisia, the innocent girl from sinnoh, could do anything to make Adam want to make her cry.

"Oh, nothing bad. In fact, they were happy tears." Lisia quickly explained, smiling. "To be honest, i envy you and Alice. you both get to be so close to him. So, i decided to see how he truly felt about me."

"oh, umm" Luan said, unsure how to respond. Adam didn't know they were talking about him as he was busy helping Scarlett cook. "what did he say?"

"well, while it wasn't a direct answer," Lisia said, smiling. "He basically said that he had grown emotionally attached to me during our travels. cryptic, but basically it mean's he's developed feelings for me, too" Lisia said joyfully, not realising her mistakes.

Luna was surprised for multiple reasons. first, that it had happened. Secondly, that Lisia was so brazen to admit it. Maybe she was that innocent, that she was just happy the guy she likes likes her back. Absentmindedly, Luna said "I'm guessing you're gonna want into the agreement?" It was only after she said this that she realized that she shouldn't have, but she did.

"To be honest, yes, but i didn't want to assume you'd just invite me in." Lisia said, smiling joyfully, like a child on christmas morning.

Realizing it was too late to take back what she said, Luna just shrugged and said "you know, you're still going to have to to compete with Me and Alice for him, right? And speaking of Alice, i think it'd be best if you talked to her as well."

"I know, i know." Lisia said, still overjoyed. **[A/N haha.. No shits given]**

Just then, Adam came walking over to them. "I don't know what you two were talking about, but dinner's ready." He said, handing them each a plate of food.

"Thank you, Adam." They said in unison, taking their plates of food. Whilst Luna was still contemplating her mistake, Lisia was overjoyed. After everyone ate their food, they went into their tents for the night. Once Adam was in the tent with her, Luna spoke up. "Hey, Adam?"

"yes, Luna?" Adam asked, laying down next to her, with Alice on his other side.

"I may have… uhh, i may have accidentally invited Lisia into our agreement." Luna said shyly.

"What did you do?" Alice asked as she leaned up, balancing on an arm.

"Well, we were talking about you, and she went on about how you guys were talking, and one thing led to another, and while i wasn't paying attention, i accidentally gave her an invitation in." Luna said.

"Well, for the record, i don't exactly mind. as long as i still get my time with Adam." Alice said, wrapping her arms around Adam. "Although, now you have an extra person to compete against, Luna."

"I know, i know. she'll probably come to you, asking your permission next, Alice." Luna said, also wrapping her arms around Adam. who decided to stay out of this conversation.

"Well," Alice said, slowly falling asleep next to Adam, "i meant what i said. as long as i am aloted my time, i don't mind. anyway, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Luna said, also falling asleep next to Adam.

"Goodnight, both of you." Adam said, kissing each of them on the forehead, before falling asleep, wondering how the next few days would turn out.

The next morning, Adam woke up to find that the other's had already awoken, and were waiting outside for him. all of them, that is, except for Alice. "Good morning, Adam." she said, kissing him as he woke up.

"good morning, Alice." Adam said, kissing her back as he sat up. "Let me guess, the others are already awake?"

"Yep. But i thought that we'd be able to get some time to ourselves, before letting them get between us." Alice said, leaning in for another kiss.

It was at this time that Lisia opened the front of the tent. "Oi, Adam, you awake yet? the food's gonna get col-" she stopped when she saw that Alice was currently in an embrace with Adam.

Caught, alice ended the embrace, giggling to herself. _Can you really blame me for wanting some time alone with him? _She said in Lisia's head. she just smiled. she really couldn't.

"sorry. and thanks for letting me know." Adam said as he got up.

"It's no problem." Lisia said, smiling as he got up and got his food. After everyone had eaten, they packed up the camp, and continued on their way to oldale town.

The town wasn't that far from the bridge, so they got there relatively soon. It was a small town, but it had a pokemart, a hotel, and a pokecenter. The group then continued south, heading for the professor's lab in littleroot town. The path between the towns was short, a half hour walk at most. and soon, they found themselves at the small town known as Littleroot.

While they were looking around for the lab, they spotted a kid, who seemed to be chasing a poochyena around. eventually, he lost his footing, and fell; tumbling near the group.

"Are you ok?" Lisia asked, kneeling down to check on the kid.

"I'm fine, thanks, lady." The kid said. Then, a woman who appeared to be his mother came running up to him. "Nick, what have i told you? be careful when playing with pokemon." She said, picking up the kid. she then turned to the group. "Hello, my name is May. This is Nick."

The group then told her their names, and Lisia spoke up again. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. He get's into all sorts of trouble, just like his father. but they always get out ok." May said, smiling. realizing something, she said "Oh, you must be the Adam from those contests. Amazing performance, by the way."

"Thanks." Adam said, shyly.

"you must be here to visit my father, his lab is that way." She went on, giving them directions.

"Thanks, again. well, i guess we'll see you later." Adam said, as the group began to walk off.

"cya." May said, before letting her son return to playing with his pokemon.

Soon, the group found themselves at the Lab. it was different from what they expected, as they had thought it would be filled with computers and other electronics, though it seemed like a regular house at first. When they entered, a man came 'round the corner of the room, Adam recognized him, He was professor birch, resident pokemon professor of Hoenn. Although, he did seem to be growing a bit old, seeing as how there was strands of silver in his dark brown hair.

"Ahh, hello. you must be Adam." He said, smiling. "My name is professor birch, it's good to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, professor." Adam said, shaking the professor's hand. he seemed a lot more.. casual, than the other professors, but it just made the atmosphere all the more welcoming.

Seeing the group behind Adam, prof. birch said "maybe we should move this meeting to the yard, before things get crowded." before leading them through a door, to the pokemon reserve he had. It was a vast field, with a small pond, and a line of trees for various pokemon. once they were in the yard, prof. birch said, "Now, may i please see these pokemon of yours? admittedly, i am quite fascinated by the prospect of triple mega evolution."

Adam then called forth his pokemon, and Prof. Birch took a step back in surprise. He had seen them on tv, during their contests, but he was still surprised when the pokemon were sent out in front of him."Fascinating…" he said, examining each of the pokemon. "would you mind if i ran some tests on them, I am curious as to the effects of this method of evolution."

"sure. just try not to hurt them." Adam said.

"I'll do my best not to." Birch said. he knew that some pokemon were dangerous if aggravated, so he decided to be careful with these specimens. whilst the Lucario and Absol were dangerous, the gardevoir was certainly the most powerful of the three, in the right circumstances.

About an hour later, birch was feeding the data into his computer, searching for anything different. Adam thought this would be a good opportunity to talk to him, so he spoke to the professor. "Hey, professor birch?"

"Hmm? yes, Adam?" He responded, done with the manual work, letting the computer scan the data.

"well, i was wondering," Adam said, this was the best opportunity to get concrete info on the subject. "oh, how do i say it.."

"mind if i take a guess?" The professor asked. before he had taken up pokemon research, he had been interested in psychology.

"sure." Adam said, it would make it slightly less awkward.

"hmm, it's something awkward for you, either that you're unsure of how to speak of it, or just embarrassed by it.. this may be a shot in the dark, but does it have something to do with people and pokemon?"

"well, yes." Adam said, surprised that this professor had been able to deduct that much.

"another random guess here, but does it have anything to do with the relationships between people and pokemon?" The professor asked. He was good at acting on hunches, it had helped him greatly on his field studies.

"Yes, actually." Adam said, still a little unsure of what to say.

"Well, in that case, It all has to do with the nature of said relationship, and the pokemon involved." The professor said, drawing up some data on the computer screen.

"well that's the thing, it's a.. a romantic, relationship." Adam said, deciding to not be shy, he needed the information.

"Oh, well, that's basically explained." birch said. "Basically, imagine a number line,"

"what does a number line have to do with this?" Adam asked, confused.

"Let me explain." Birch continued. "one the negative side, you have the people against it. on the positive side, those for it. the middle is more of a neutral zone. Most people you will come across with be neutral to this, mainly because it doesn't concern them. Put simply, most people won't care."

"Oh, well, that's simpler than what i expected.." Adam said, still slightly confused.

"This may be another shot in the dark, but is said pokemon in this relationship, that lovely gardevoir of yours?" Birch asked, curious.

"well.. yes." Adam said, shyly.

"Oh. then you're fine." Birch concluded. "most people agree, gardevoir's are one of the few species that are "Human enough" seeing as how they are very nearly copies of humans, albeit the outgrowths and different coloration. Oh, and don't worry, i won't tell anyone about this conversation. It isn't like me to spread secrets."

"Thanks, professor." Adam said, before leaving the office to check on his team. They had done various tests for the professor, and were waiting in the field for Adam to return. When he got there, he saw that Alice and Shade we're sparring, shade attacking psychic clones that Alice controlled. Storm was running laps around the pond, racing a dodrio, which was losing horribly.

Calling back his team, Adam checked with each of them, making sure they were ok. "Please, Adam, don't worry so much." Alice said, smiling.

"I know, i know. By the way, where are the other girls?" Adam said, noticing that Luna, Lisia, and Scarlett weren't there.

"They were invited to visit May at her house, and she said that we could come as well when we were finished here." Storm said, smiling. She had enjoyed the opportunity to run to her heart's content, and now she was exhausted. Just then, the professor came through the doors, saying "The data's done scanning. Similar to mega evolution, the triple evolution leaves no lasting effects on their bodies." seeing that it was just Adam and his team, he said "where did the others go?" Storm then explained what had happened, and birch just chuckled happily to himself. "Ok, well, i won't keep you here long, seeing as how they're waiting for you." He then finished his research, and gave them directions to May's house. "Be sure to stop by anytime you'd like!" He called out to them as they left.

"Will do." Adam yelled back as they left the lab, and went on their way to May's house. When he got there, he knocked on the door. When it was opened, a man stood there, asking "hello, what can i do for you?"

Adam wasn't expecting this, but Luna saw him from down the hall and said, "oh, hey adam, what took you so long?"

The man just chuckled to himself, saying "you must be May's friend, then. Come on in, my name is Brandan."

"Nice to meet you. my name is Adam." He replied. soon, he was lead into the main living room, where he met the rest of his friends.

"hey, Adam, what took you so long?" Lisia asked, smiling as he entered. "We've been waiting for you."

"sorry. tests took longer than expected." Adam explained. It was a little weird, being in this house with his friends, but he didn't let it bug him too much.

"Hey, you're that guy from before!" Nick said as he saw Adam. "Why are you in this town? there isn't much going on." He said.

"Well, i was stopping by the professor's lab." Adam explained. this kid seemed smart, seeing as how he looked to be 6 years old.

"Oh, so you came to visit grandpa." Nick said.

"yes. next we're going to petalburg to get the gym badge." Adam said.

"Oh, so you came here to visit one of my grandpa's, and then you're going to go beat my other grandpa?" Nick asked.

Adam just looked around in confusion. "what?"

Brandan then spoke up. "The leader of the petalburg gym is my father. And by the way," he went on, connecting the dots. "are you that Adam from the contests?"

"Oh, that makes sense. and yes." Adam said, laughing when he saw Brandan's eyes open wide with shock. **[A/N tbh it's kinda weird writing my own name here, but whatever, it's pure coincidence that the male protagonist in hoenn shares the same name as me xD ]**

Later that day, they left May and Brandan's house, they decided to spend the night at the oldale town hotel. Luna was helping scarlett with dinner, deciding to let Lisia have some time alone with Adam before the real competition began.

After they had checked on the supplies, making sure everything was in order for the trip to the neighboring town, Lisia spoke up. "Hey, Adam?"

"yes, Lisia?" Adam asked, standing and turning to face her. while she was a couple inches shorter than him, it just served to make her all the more cute.

"I was wondering.. what you said, the other day. was it true?" She asked, a hint of unease in her voice.

"to be honest, at the time, i don't know how to put what i felt into words, so i chose the closest thing i could come up with." Adam said. "So, yes. it was, and still is." This was more than she could have hoped for. she just ran up and hugged Adam tightly, unable to speak as her own emotions were disabling her speech. She was filled with joy, knowing what had happened was the absolute truth. For Adam, this was slightly confusing, as she had suddenly tackle-hugged him. He chalked it up to an emotional outburst, and wrapped his arms around her.

"thank you." Lisia managed to say, smiling as she looked up into his eyes. "Thank you, Adam. It means so much to know that."

As she looked up into his eyes, The little voice in Adam's head was screaming at him to kiss her, so he did just that. tilting his head downward, she followed suit, reaching up until their lips met. For her, this contact was like nothing else, It instantly wiped her mind, leaving it blank as emotions took over, a feeling of elation and joy taking over her as she kissed the boy she loved. For Adam, the feeling was familiar, but it still managed to wash over him, filling him with the infectious joy, making his mind go blank.

When the kiss ended, Lisia was left with a lingering feeling of elation, joy, and a little bit of disappointment. This first kiss had woken something in her, this.. feeling, a desire for more contact with Adam.

"aww, you look so sweet together.." Alice said, shocking them both.

Separating from Adam, Lisia asked "How long have you been here?"

"About 2 minutes." Alice said, grinning mischievously. "I saw the entire thing, i could have interrupted, but i'm not that cruel. Either way, i was sent to tell you that dinner's ready."

"Ok, thanks, Alice." Adam said, going to get some food. Later that night, Lisia asked Alice why she didn't interrupt.

"Oh, well, i knew what was going to happen, i didn't want to spoil it." Alice said, "The atmosphere was very emotionally charged. I could sense it from the kitchen."

"well, thanks." Lisia said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, and before you say anything, i just wanted you to know that i'm ok with you being romantic with Adam, as long as i get my time with him. It's Luna you gotta watch out for."

"thanks for the head's up." Luna said, before turning away shyly. "And.. thanks.. for being ok with it."

"No problem." Alice said.

The next day, they headed out of Oldale town, going west. Their destination was Petalburg city, and they would get there around midday.

**Aaand that's it for this week. I wanted to put more, but seeing as how I'm writing this the day before XCOM 2 comes out, i'll be busy playing that lol. anyways, thank you all for taking the time to read my little story, and thank you to all of you who have been around since the beginning. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bi_gaming, signing off. Goodnight, everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18, Balance, is Key

**Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Bi_gaming here! I don't have anything to rant about right now, so i'll just get onto the story! Bi_gamign, signing off.**

When they arrived at Petalburg city, the first thing they did was go to the shop, needing to restock their supplies. After they were done there, they decided to check the gym.

When they entered the building, they received a greeting from the man in the front. "Welcome to the petalburg gym!" he said cheerfully, "While this is a normal-type gym, each room is built around a unique battle style. so try your best!"

"What's the battle format? and can we challenge it together?" Luna asked, linking one of her arms with Adam's.

"Single battles, and no." The man said. Adam and Luna then tossed a coin to see who'd go first, and as it landed tails-up, Luna was the first to go.

"Good luck." Adam said, kissing her quickly before returning to the waiting area. When he was there, He called out his team and began to check up on all of them. When he got to Alice, she simply smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in and kissed him. "I'm fine, Adam. I couldn't be happier." She said, smiling.

"You know that i like to make sure of that." Adam said, smiling as well before returning the kiss. He then turned to his next pokemon in the lineup, who happened to be Shade.

"Hey Shade, how you holding up?" He asked her, smiling as he put a hand on his Lucario's shoulder.

"Honestly? i can't wait to fight." Shade said back, smiling brightly. "It's been so long since i've had a good fight. I'm expecting some excitement here."

"Well, I can't guarantee excitement, but you will get to fight while we're here." Adam said. It was then that he felt something nuzzling against his leg. Looking down, he smiled, asking "And what about you, Storm? How are you doing?" while kneeling down to pet her.

"I feel great." Storm said, continuing to nuzzle against him. "If this gym is as good as you say it is, we're in for some good fights."

After Adam had checked up on all his pokemon, He sat down in the waiting room's lounge area. Lisia immediately moved to sit next to him, giggling as she said, "Finally, i've been waiting for some time with you.." before wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Adam just sighed happily, _Same old song and dance_ was the first thing that came to his mind, but he didn't mind this, it was a nice dance to a wonderful song. He then wrapped his arm around Lisia, pulling her closer to him. Getting an idea, Lisia moved so that she was sitting on his lap, facing him. She then simply smiled, wrapping her arms around Adam's neck and leaning in; yearning for the wonderful sensation she felt whenever they kissed.

Following suit, Adam leaned in as well. Soon their lips met, and the familiar, wonderful sensations coursed through both of them. In all honesty, he wouldn't have expected Lisia to use such a bold.. well, position. He guessed that it was simply her innocence withering away, her feelings making her want to be closer to him like this. Still, simply knowing that she was happy was enough for Adam, as he sat there, happily enjoying the embrace.

**[A/N i decided to put the waiting area first, seeing as how this gym is 3 straight battles then the leader. we're getting to Luna now.]**

As Luna entered the gym, she was faced with two doors. they were labelled, "Speed room" and "Accuracy room.". Luna decided to go for the accuracy room, and as expected, there was a trainer waiting inside.

"It's gotta be annoying, when a pokemon's attack hits every time." He said, smiling as he tossed out a Beedrill, grinning wildly.

Luna simply scoffed. This was her first opponent? well, it could be worse. She then sent out her doublade, who was happy to get to fight. When it saw its opponent, it was surprised. Why would a simple fight have a beedrill? It decided not to question it, and just entered the arena.

When the fight began, the beedrill immediately flew up, staying away from the double sword pokemon, launching poison stingers at it. When it saw that the stingers were simply bouncing off, It decided to try using it's drills to its advantage. Unfortunately, as soon as it got close enough, it was slashed twice, each sword hitting it, sending it crashing to the ground, unconscious.

"Good fight." The trainer said, after making sure his pokemon was ok. "Here's your prize money, choose a door and move on."

Luna took a look at the doors. they were labeled "Environmental assistance room", and "One-hit KO room" She decided to take the safe path, entering the environmental room.

The trainer in here stood up, saying "The environment can cause more than a few problems, am i right?" He said, tossing out a Snowver. It's ability immediately caused hail to begin falling. Luna instantly thought up a counter to this. She then smiled evilly, tossing out Cinder. The young vulpix's ability caused the snow to stop falling, and the sunlight immediately became harsh.

The trainer realized how badly he was screwed, but He decided to fight anyway. "Go!" He told his pokemon, which charged onto the field.

Cinder simply dodged around this attack, charging up a powerful flamethrower. When it was ready, Cinder blew this wave of intensified heat at it's enemy, nearly burning it to a char. **[A/N yea.. that was an almost assured win xD Fire pokemon + harsh sunlight, versus a ice/grass pokemon? hahah] **

After recalling his pokemon, The trainer said. "Good fight, here's your cash, you know what to do now." Luna then approached the doors, which were labeled "Sturdy room" and "Attack room". Getting an idea, Luna went inside the sturdy room.

The trainer inside had a smug grin on his face as he said "You won't be able to one shot my pokemon like you could to my.. coworkers." He then tossed out his pokemon. Which was a graveler.

Luna then tossed out Vapor. This fight would be way too easy if she brought Noah into it. Looking to her Vaporeon, she said "Good luck, vapor. now fight!", commanding it. It simply smiled, before jumping into the arena.

When it entered the arena, it immediately used surf, flooding the arena with a low level of water. The graveler managed to avoid the brunt of the damage, but was still slightly hurt. This was good, as it's sturdy was now off. Using her natural ability, Vapor disappeared into the water, reappearing seconds later under the graveler, hitting it from below with a full-power waterfall. This sent the graveler flying into the ceiling, before crashing to the ground, knocked out.

"Good fight." The trainer said, recalling his pokemon. "Here's your cash, the leader's in there." He said, handing Luna her prize money and pointing towards a door. Luan then went through it.

When she entered the room, She found a man meditating, staring at a small garden. "Welcome" He said, before turning around and looking at her. "Young lady, do you know the importance of balance?" He asked. Luna figured she was in for a lecture, so why not?

"Long ago, there were teams of people, they each fought for their own reasons. one of them wanted to expand the sea, to make life better for pokemon. The other sought to expand the land, to provide more space for people. But how they met these ends, were of dire consequences." The leader said, gesturing for her to sit down. "t'is a long story, i suggest you sit down."

"Thanks, mister…?" Luna said, unsure what to call him.

"Norman." The leader said. "Just call me norman."

"ok, well, thanks Norman." Luna said, sitting down. this legend was interesting.

"Now, where was i?.. oh, right. These teams each sought to meet their goals by awakening ancient pokemon, The pokemon groudon and kyogre. This was a grave mistake, however. because when they did that, the Ancient pokemon's methods of expanding the land or sea wasn't optimal for either team. Kyogre sought to expand the sea via heavy rainfall, drowning the land. Groudon expanded the land via extreme sunlight, evaporating the sea to make space for man." Norman then stopped for a minute to catch his breath.

"But, thankfully, a lone hero stepped up. He sought out the legendary pokemon rayquaza, whose extreme power forced the two warring legendaries back into their slumber, effectively saving both the sea and the land. The moral of this story is that you cannot simply choose one, without giving up another. Balance and order are of the utmost importance, because without them, all would be nothing but chaos."

Standing up, Norman said. "But i doubt you came here to hear a story. It is time for battle." He then tossed out a vigoroth, which was excitedly waiting for something to fight.

Luna stood up as well, smiling. "'bout time, Let's go!" She yelled, tossing out Noah. He turned to her and tilted his head. Smiling, Luna obliged. Activating her key stone, a pinkish light spread to Noah, enveloping him. When it faded, He had mega evolved, his cloak turning into a full-on cape, and his armblades elongated, becoming serrated as they extended.

The fight then began, with the vigoroth charging at Noah, it's arms swinging wildly. Noah ducked out of the way, before hitting upwards, striking it below the jaw with a brick break. this sent it staggering back, but it wasn't able to brush off the dizzying effects, as Noah went straight to work, using his elongated blades, as well as psycho cut, night slash, etc, to slash and stab at the vigoroth, ending the combo attack with a focus punch in it's disorientated face. This would've sent the vigoroth flying, but as its claws were dug into the floorboards, it simply fell over, unconscious.

"Nice job, but i'm not done yet." Norman said, calling back the vigoroth. He then sent forth a Slaking, and the battle resumed.

Noah knew that Slakings were powerful, but lazy. so he kept his distance until his moment to strike, dodging the attacks the slaking sent his way. When he got the chance, he rushed forward, striking the slaking multiple times, though apparently barely scratching the giant sloth. He dodged quickly out of the way, as one of the claws came rushing towards him. He took a step back. This foe was nearly unbeatable, using physical attacks. So he decided to try some of his psychic abilities. By channeling his mind, he was able to detect this opponent's thought patterns, which then lead to attack strategies. If only he could find a dent in the armor.. there! He noticed a direct line of thought that lead the mind to protect one portion of it's body. Exiting out of the mental state, Noah focussed his attacks on that one spot. When he hit it, it even felt weak; squishy compared to the tough muscle covering the rest of it. No matter; Noah simply kept hitting this weak spot, and eventually, the slaking fell, unconscious.

"Good fight." Norman said, smiling as he handed her the prize cash. "This, is the balance badge. May it be a reminder to you that balance is key. Have a nice day." He said, handing her the badge.

"thank you." Luna said, collecting her winnings and going back to the waiting room. When she got there, she found Scarlett reading a book, and Lisia was on Adam's lap, their lips locked in an embrace. Admittedly, this sent a pang of jealousy into Luna, but she decided to ignore it; she'd get her time with him later.

"Oi, Adam. It's your turn." She said, smiling as she taped his head. This shocked both of them, Lisia getting up so quickly that she fell back, almost crashing to the floor. But Adam had managed to grab her hand, and helped steady her. "You ok, Lisia?" He asked as he stood up as well.

"I'm fine, Adam." She said, smiling and hugging him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Adam said, hugging her back. He then turned to Luna, asking "How'd the challenge go?"

Holding up her new badge, Luna said "It went well. Good luck, Adam." She said, pulling him back before he entered the main portion of the gym. She then kissed him quickly, saying "hurry back" and winking.

Smiling, Adam said "You know i will" before heading into the main portion of the gym. He soon came across 2 doors, labelled the "speed" and "Accuracy" rooms. Adam decided to enter the speed room, and he found a trainer waiting in there.

"It can be tough to fight when the opponent is going too fast to see!" he said, tossing out a mightyena. Adam had an idea. Holding Alice's ball up to his head, he said, "You ready for a fight?" The ball gave a little shake in response, so he tossed it; calling Alice onto the field.

The battle then commenced, The mightyena moving fast, almost unseeable. This triggered an ancient memory in Alice's brain.

_It was years ago, when She was training with Adam._

"_your eyes can deceive you. When confounded by a fast or invisible enemy, seek them out through other means, whether it be sounds, motion, temperature. Learn to fight without relying on your eyesight, And you'll be all the more stronger for it." Is what Adam had taught her that day._

And as the mightyena circled her, Alice knew what to do. She stood perfectly still, calming her mind. She searched out for signs of the enemy, and once she found it, it's trajectory was easily discernable. Once she had a mark, she charged up a return-infused moonblast, intent on finishing this fight in one hit. when the time came, she launched the ball, and while it was an intentional miss, the mightyena's movement path carried it in the way, basically running face-first into the ball of energy. Needless to say, after the ball exploded on contact with the wolf, The Mightyena was knocked out.

"Good fight." The trainer said, handing Adam his prize money and pointing to two other doors. "Choose one and continue." And so Adam did, walking to the doors, which were labeled "Flight room" and "One hit KO room". Adam then decided to go for the one-hit Ko room.

When he entered the room, the trainer within said "Do you think your pokemon will last long enough to get a single hit on mine?" whilst grinning smugly. The trainer then tossed out a Cadabra.

Adam simply smiled, as he brought up Storm's ball. "You ready, Storm?" He asked, receiving the expected shake which meant they were eager for battle. Tossing out his ball, Storm materialized in a flash of light, and the battle began.

The cadabra knew that whatever happened, it could not let the Absol near it. **[A/N The "abra" family are basically the glass cannons of pokemon ;) ] **So, it resorted to using mental attacks, closing it's eyes, it started sending psychic waves at it's enemy. But there was something up, something was sending the signals back. Opening it's eyes, it saw a terrifying sight. The absol was slowly approaching it, guarded by a shield of wind and pinkish energy.

"My, oh, my, you didn't underestimate me, did you?" Storm asked, grinning as she got closer and closer to the Cadabra. This was merely a feint, though. He would probably try to back away. And then He would realize his mistake. This Absol in front of him, it was merely a shadow; an illusion. The real Storm was behind it, shadows flowing into her claws as she prepares a shadow rush; one of the rarer moved only known to Shadow pokemon, such as herself. **[A/N i just remembered… there's a shadow move called "shadow storm"... oh, you can bet i'll be using that in the future ;) ] **

It was then that the cadabra felt it's back bump into something. Turning around, it saw the real storm, one of her claws wrapped in shadows.

"Checkmate" She said, before striking, driving the shadow-infused claw into the cadabra's torso. The wound wasn't fatal, but it did manage to send the psychic pokemon flying, straight into a wall where it landed, leaving a dent in the wood.

"Good fight." The trainer said, handing Adam his winnings. "You know what to do next." And so, Adam moved onto the next set of doors. They read "Attack room" and "Sound room". Intrigued, Adam entered the sound room. Inside, The trainer said "Sound based attacks always almost hit. and are pretty damaging. You think you can win?"

Adam Had an idea, and prepped one of his secondary pokemon. The other trainer sent out an Electrode, which was rolling around excitedly. Adam then tossed out Banshee, His Loudred. THe fight then began.

The electrode Started by using screech, intent on lowering its opponent's defence. But the Loudred wasn't even fazed. That's because it's ability was soundproof, which was probably the most self-explanatory ability there was. Electrode didn't notice The loudred preparing for something, so it kept attacking. Using supersonic in an attempt to confuse it. After realizing it's sound attacks were doing nothing, it rushed forward, using spin dash. Getting close to the Loudred was it's big mistake, as the pokemon had been charging up for a giga impact. when the Electrode got near it, Loudred released all that pent-up energy, Hitting the Electrode like a boy with a bat would to a baseball. The Electrode was launched fast and far, **[A/N HOME RUN! ] **Hitting the wall with such a force that it became lodged in the wood panels.

"Good fight." The trainer said, awe struck by what had just happened. He handed Adam his winnings and Pointed at the Last door, saying "Gym leader's in there.". Adam then walked to the door, mentally preping himself before walking through it.

When he emerged through the door, He found an average guy, Meditating while staring at a garden of flowers. This must be Mr. Norman. Before Adam could say anything, Norman began to stand up. "Hello, young man." Norman said, standing up and facing Adam. "Tell me, do you know the importance of balance?"

Adam smiled. Balance.. of course. "Yes. Balance plays a pivotal role, even in the most mundane things. Chaos is kept in check by order, Fire to water, Earth to air. Balance keeps things working.

"you're right. But there's one thing that always manages to drive a wrench into order." Norman said, smiling. He was excited to be able to have this debate. It's been too long since his last.

"Are you talking about change, or time?" Adam asked.

"Aren't they one and the same?" Norman said back. "Change is the result of time, we change to make life easier for ourselves. We change the land to make it hospitable. We even change ourselves. Becoming who we are as we mentally develop."

"True. We also change as we challenge ourselves. By pushing our boundaries, we become able to do more." Adam said. "While i enjoyed this little talk, I'd like to get my badge now." He then brought Shade's ball up saying "Time to fight, Shade. you ready?" The ball gave a little shake in return.

"Very well." Norman said, tossing out his vigoroth. Adam tossed out Shade, saying; "Sorry to keep you waiting shade, but i wanted you to save your strength for the gym's leader. Now, It is time to show your true strength!" He then Activated his glove, and as the pinkish light spread to Shade, The look on her face was one of both gratitude, and excitement. This was her first true fight in a while, and she would not let Adam down. Once the pinkish light faded, She stood there, examining her opponent. Vigoroths were a reckless, yet dangerous foe. and as it charged at her, the battle began.

Shade quickly dodged out of the way of the charge, grabbing the flailing arm to swing it around, flinging the vigoroth into the floorboards. This hurt it, but it got right back up, and continued to swing at Shade as she dodged the attacks, seeking out a chance to strike. It came soon, the vigoroth lunged at her, missing, but leaving itself open. Shade then stroke at it, hitting it twice, in the back of the head, at the base of the skull. The vigoroth slumped over, unconscious.

"Good fight, but i'm not done yet" Norman said as he withdrew the Vigoroth and sent out a Slaking. Shade knew these things we're tough to beat, but their slowness was their one big fault. Focusing her aura, Shade formed a broadsword in her hands. A technique she and Adam had worked on a few weeks ago. Getting a better Idea, she shrunk the blade, and split it. Creating twin short swords. She then went to work, cutting and slashing at the Slaking, moving just out of the way as to not get hit. Soon, the damage was beginning to show, as the slaking's movements began to slow down. As she dodged, she decided on the finishing blow. Swinging around, she used her momentum to her advantage. refusing the swords and turning them into a Hammer, she swung the blunt weapon with enough force to break through a steel door, Hitting the Vigoroth in the back, narrowly missing it's spine, and cracking some ribs in the process. This sent the Heavy beast skidding across the floor, already knocked out from the blow.

"Good fight." Norman said, smiling as he withdrew his Pokemon. "Here's your badge. The balance badge. May it serve as a reminder that balance is Key." He went on, Handing Adam his winnings. "Have a nice day, young man."

"Thanks. You too." Adam said, before he left the gym. When he got to the lobby, Luna was the first to greet him.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

Holding up his new badge, Adam said "It went well."

"Hey, Adam? you might want to see this." Scarlett said, holding up her pokenav. When Adam went to see what it was, it confused him. "Scarlett, what exactly am i looking at?"

"It's a news report." Scarlett answered. "It's saying that there's supposed to be a blood moon within the next week."

Realizing what she meant, Adam repeated to himself, "_When the blood moon rises.. _Do you guys think that that's when it's gonna happen?"

"Probably." Luna spoke up, worry in her voice. "Where do you think we should go?"

"Hmm.. probably Mauville, seeing as how it's basically in the center of Hoenn."

When they went outside, The sun had began to set. They decided to stay the night at The Hotel, none of them up for walking in the dark. When they were in the hotel, Adam was helping Scarlett cook, so Luna and Lisia were checking their supplies.

"Hey, Lisia?" Luna asked, breaking the silence. "Have you ever heard of any myths that went on about a permanent eclipse?"

"Hmm.. not many. though i know what you mean." Lisia spoke up. "There is one in particular. It matches what's gone on so far. It speaks that while under the light of a blood moon, one who is prepared could cast a ritual, to summon forth a powerful spirit that would do their bidding, or slay them in the process."

"Sounds like a double-edged sword." Luna said.

"I think that's the point. That it's so powerful, no one is guaranteed dominance over it." Lisia went on, Standing up. "It sounds like this event is going to happen soon, though. My only wish is for all of us to make it out unscathed."

"Same." Luna said, looking at Lisia with sincerety in her eyes. It was at this moment That Adam walked in.

"hey. Is there something wrong in here?" He asked, concerned. "The atmosphere is charged.. what went on?" They simply hugged him, one on his left, one on his right. Adam didn't know what had happened, so he simply wrapped an arm around each and hugged them back. The coming days were going to be crazy, He had to savor Moments like this as much he could. Remembering why he entered the room, He said "Hey.. by the way, the food's done." But they didn't let go.

_In a far away building… _The alchemyst was making his preparations, The day of the ritual fast approaching. "soon.." He mumbled to himself. "So soon.. i can feel it.." he could infact, feel it. His robe had began resonating strange frequencies, them becoming stronger as the blood moon approached. The red and gold trim seemed to be begining to.. glow. This didn't matter; He could study that at another time. **[A/N i think we just found "The robe" ;) ] **

An underling came through the door, saying "Hey, boss.. How ya holding up? the ritual is in five days."

Smiling, the Alchemyst answered "I'm alright, thanks for the concern. Is there anything you needed from me?"

"Well, the Mauville job is almost ready. It should be good to go day after tomorrow."

"Good. good. We need that ingredient, i'm sure you know. It's a pivotal item in our operation."

"I know, boss. don't worry, we got it. This time in three days, you'll have the crimson diamond."

**Aaannd i'm going to wrap it up there! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, And if you did, some feedback would be highly appreciated. I don't have anything else to say, so thank you all for reading this, and even more thanks to those who have been around since the beginning. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bi_gaming signing out. Goodnight, everybody!**


End file.
